Elite Take Two
by smashleigh98
Summary: I really enjoyed the first two books but would like to add my own personal twist to it. A more of a romantic action twist ;) Please read and comment on the story. I'd enjoy any comments that could improve this piece! DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN 'THE SELECTION' OR 'THE ELITE'. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS
1. Chapter 1-Chapter 3

**The Elite: Fan-fiction:** **DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN 'THE SELECTION' OR 'THE ELITE'. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS.**

**Chapter 1:**

They're coming for me. I hear them; I see them surround me, and all their grimy, bloodstained faces stare at me with eyes like daggers. But I cannot wake up. I try and try to wake up but their faces are glued to my eyelids. They move closer and closer and closer until they seem to be right on top of me. I let out a cry and turn my head on the pillow. The cool linen on my cheek makes me shiver but when I feel my skin I'm hot.

Faintly I hear the click of my door. I cannot open my eyes still but feel a cool hand on my shoulder. "America?" someone whispers. I recognize Maxon's voice immediately.

His face appeared in my dream and the nightmare got worse. The rebels rushed at him, and he could do nothing to protect himself. So I watched helplessly as they tore him away from me and into the dark abyss of shadows. All I could do was let out another cry and toss around.

"America! America, wake up!" Maxon exclaimed.

The nightmare continued on. But all I wanted to do was wake up, to see Maxon's face and know he wasn't gone. Yet the darkness still enveloped me and everything was black. Maxon's voice was fainter than before. At first I thought I was gone until I felt a smack on my cheek. Instinctively I jerked straight up and hit heads with Maxon. "Ouch." he whispered and then swore.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. His arms came comfortingly around me and he kissed my head. "Darling, are you alright?" he whispered softly in my ear.

I buried my face in his chest and let a few silent tears spill down my cheeks and onto his gray t-shirt. "Maxon I was so frightened. Th-they're coming. I just know it!" I mumbled softly.

He tilted my face to look up at him. "What's this?" he exclaimed in mock disbelief, "Tears?" He kissed each one softly. "Tears from my tough little America?"

He kissed my lips lasted and I tasted my own salty tears on his lips. My fingers wound their way into his hair and his hands came up to cup my face. It was a long sweet kiss but then a new set of tears spilled their way down my face. What was I doing? Kissing Maxon? God I know I needed time but with Aspen probably right outside my door I felt so wrong! Why couldn't I just choose? Aspen broke my heart and Maxon was there to help me, first as a friend and then…more than a friend. I love Maxon, that much is true, but I still held a torch for Aspen. And who knows? Maybe Maxon will fall in love with another one of the five girls down the hall.

That thought sent a whole other set of tears to stream down my cheeks. "America, it's ok." Maxon said softly, "I'm here, I'm here."

I let out a little giggle at how clueless he was of my situation. But could I blame him? It's not like he knew my ex was watching my door every night.

"Maxon, will you stay with me? Please?" I looked up into his brown eyes.

He kissed me once more and lay down with me. "Of course America." he said softly.

Anne, Mary, and Lucy slowly creep into the room. Maxon still holds me in his arms but doesn't stir. I watch my maids from under my eyelashes as they try to silently prepare my outfit for the morning. Lucy opens the balcony doors and the closet door slams shut as a gust of wind blows through. Maxon and I jump and his grip tightens on me.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty!" Lucy exclaims, her face turning bright red.

Maxon offers her a weak smile. "That's alright. I probably should be heading out anyways." he said the last part sadly.

We crawl out of bed and I glance at him from across the long counterpane. I'm sure he notices the longing in my eyes and I recognize it in his as well.

"See you at breakfast, Lady America." he says softly.

"Oh just kiss her already!" Anne exclaims.

I shoot a look at Anne but one of thanks. Maxon doesn't hesitate and rushes to my side. His hands rest on my waist and I feel the pressure of his warm lips on mine. "Maxon…" I say longingly.

He pulls back and rubs his nose against mine. "I know my dear." he said softly.

We pull apart and I watch him leave my room. He pauses in the doorway and glances back at me. I wink and shoo him away. With one last smile he leaves my room and closes the door. As soon as he's gone I instantly regret it. Not having him with me makes me feel cold inside. Only the thought of seeing him at breakfast made me trudge through getting dressed.

Oh my wonderful, darling Maxon. Why must you make me feel so? Could it be love? Could you, Maxon Schreave, have stolen my heart? I let myself smile and realize he has indeed done that, stolen my heart.

**Chapter 2:**

My maids have made me a wonderful new day dress and I just adore the color! It's a light, sweet yellow with puff sleeves and extends to just barely below my knees. It's scandalously short for a dress but it's only early morning and I am allowed to wear such dresses when eating as long as I'm not out 'in public' with it on.

I'm ready to leave and head down for breakfast when there's a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yell.

Aspen's head pops around the door. "Lady America can I borrow you for one moment?" he asks in a polite manner.

I nod to my maids to leave the room and when they're gone Aspen enters the room but leaves the door ajar so not to raise suspicion.

"Mer, what were you thinking letting him in here?" he asked spitefully.

Ah so he noticed did he? I thought I would feel triumphant but instead I felt rather guilty. But why did I care? It's not like Aspen and I were a thing, or ever going to be one for that matter.

"He came to comfort me." I said.

Aspen rolls his eyes. "Really, Mer?" he asks, "Do I seem that stupid to you?"

My anger ignites at once. "How dare you accuse me of doing something like that!" I exclaim softly.

I strode over to him swiftly so I can whisper. But he didn't let me get a word in. He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. I pulled back and slapped him across the face. What had gotten into me?

"Aspen Leger don't you dare treat me like this! I know what you're doing because I've witnessed it so many times. But I will not let it move me." I whispered harshly.

"Is it because of him?" he replied venomously, "Are you staying with him because you're afraid to go hungry? To get kicked out and put right back where you started? Is that it? Is that all you care about?"

"No, it's not." I said calmly. For a moment I was lost in thought, thinking of Maxon and what he really means to me. Not a prince, but a charming, sweet man who only seeks to make me happy. "No, Aspen." I say, "I-I-I love him."

Aspen steps back and looks at me. The shock on his face only now made me realize what I just said. I didn't even register I said it because it felt so natural. A small smile crept onto my face and I looked down at my shoes.

"Well then." Aspen finally said, "Thank you for your time, Lady America."

He left the room and I noticed the slight slouch of his shoulders. He was probably the only other person I trusted here and I just threw him out of my heart. It wasn't even the subtle good-bye I hoped for, something that we could just remain friends. I ripped his heart out and now I doubt I could ever get close to him again.

Breakfast went well but everyone was quiet. Maxon and his father were having an intense conversation that even the Queen could not hear. But I made out one sentence when Maxon's anger was getting to him: "I am not sending her home."

So someone was getting sent home. By the swift glance at me I knew the king was going to convince him it should be me. But the look on Maxon's distressed face told me that he was trying his best.

Once all of the ladies were finished we excused ourselves and went into the Women's Room to relax for a bit. Marlee and I seated ourselves near the windows to look out at the gorgeous back lawn of the palace. In the distance I could see that the cherry blossoms were almost in bloom and a few buds have come early. "Would you care to take a walk with me, Lady Marlee?" I asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"Why certainly Lady America." she giggled.

We walked out into the garden to admire the flowers in bloom. It seemed spring was finally coming because all the flowers had just bloomed. One flower caught my eye and I pulled Marlee over to it.

"Oh isn't it just beautiful?" I exclaimed stroking its delicate petals.

"It's a Gardenia." Marlee told me touching one of the creamy white bulbs.

I bend to sniff the flower and am overcome by its pleasing smell. The strong sent makes me sneeze and Marlee laughs. "I should've warned you," she said between laughs, "They are very strong!"

We turn to look at other flowers when we bump into an unexpected couple: Maxon and Celeste. Celeste has her head resting on Maxon's shoulder while they strode around the garden. They haven't yet noticed us but by the look on Marlee's face she notices the jealousy in my eyes. She tries to tug me away and we strode in the opposite direction. But I look back to see Maxon's face. Our eyes meet and he mouths something I don't even bother to watch. Marlee and I walk inside so we cannot see them.

**Chapter 3:**

I say good-bye to Marlee and rush up to my room. It couldn't have meant anything right? Maybe he was just enjoying her company? God America don't think that! Don't fool yourself into believing that! Didn't you see how serene and regal they look together? God I'm so stupid!

My maids weren't in the room so, thankfully, I was alone. Music was my outlet to relieve my stress and was enjoyable so I sat down in front of the white baby grand piano in my room. A slow sad song seeped through my body and onto the keys. It made me feel sad but better than the anger that was screaming through my head.

I had just finished the last note and rested my elbows on the keys with a slight bang. The sound made me flinch but it didn't matter. His presence didn't bug me and I ignored him until he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"America?" he said softly.

I shrugged his hand off and strode out onto my balcony. The cool air chilled me and I wrapped my arms around me. Maxon's shoes clicked on the stone until he was right behind me. "America?" he said again.

This time I turned to look at him. He must've noticed my red rimmed eyes but I wouldn't let a tear fall. They weren't sad tears anymore; they were ones of pure frustration.

"Yes, Prince Maxon?" I asked venomously.

He took my hands. "Don't do this." he pleaded, "Just let me explain."

It was actually a little distracting at how close he was. But I wouldn't let him get to me. Not now. "You have my full attention, sir." I told him.

He sighed and went through a full explanation of what happened. The King and he were having a full debate on keeping me. Maxon was trying everything with him until he said one sentence that made _me_ stop him. "Wait, wait, you told him what?" I asked in disbelief.

He pulled me closer so I pressed against him. "I told him that I loved you, Lady America Singer." he whispered in my ear softly.

I pulled back to look into his eyes. "But why were you walking with Celeste?" I asked sadly recalling the memory all over again.

"She was the one I sent home." he told me.

"You did?" I exclaimed, "Maxon did you really?"

"Didn't you tell me she was an awful creature?" he asked playfully, "Well if anyone makes you upset I don't want to keep them around."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. _I_ kissed _him_. He wasn't even expecting it either. But then I felt him kiss me back and everything seemed perfect again, well almost.

"Why were you looking so calm then?" I asked pulling back.

He smiled. "She was the first one not to break into a crying fit and exclaim it was the worst mistake of my life." he said, "It was relieving to know that I didn't make all the girls cry."

I stiffened a bit because that didn't sound right. Celeste calm? It was just the complete opposite of what I was expecting. "Did she have any request?"

He nodded. "She'll stay for one more night and then will be gone. She said she wanted to stay goodbye to all the girls."

I rolled my eyes. That was so un-Celeste like. She was up to something and I'm pretty sure it involved getting back at me.


	2. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the people who viewed my first chapters! I know it's starting out a little slow but I promise it will get better! Hedwigforever: Thank you for being one of my first followers for the story and the first to favorite my story! emill908: Thank you for also being one of my first followers for the story! Homeeyyy13: Thank you for your review I am glad you liked it! Huntress of the Shadows: Thank you for being the first to follow me and I hope you will continue to read the story! swimmy6 Thank you for being the 3****rd**** follower for my story! theselection-divergent-thehost: Thank you for following my story and thanks for the review! I hope you continue to read because I am a big fan of your version of 'The Elite'! Erin: Thank you for the advice and I am trying to address these problems because they seem to end up in all my stories (haha). But I appreciate it and hope you continue to read!**

**Please feel free to further comment on the story and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters! The views switch in these next few so keep up!**

**Thanks! Love, Smashleigh**

**Chapter 4:**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. After Maxon left my maids came in to spend some of the day with me. We laughed and played cards until dinner, I didn't even realize I completely skipped lunch! Anne was very curious why Maxon was in my room last night and I told her I had a nightmare and he was here to comfort me.

"But how did he know you were having one?" Mary asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but didn't even know. Why was he there? I never really asked. Now I feel guilty that I shared all my problems with him but didn't even ask what his were.

"It doesn't matter Mary." Anne said, "Let's just get her ready for dinner."

Everyone else continued as if nothing happened but I just felt so bad that I didn't ask him. He's always there to comfort me but when he needs me I completely forget.

* * *

My Father and I entered the dining room and I looked over the table that once sat thirty-five beautiful women. Elise and Marlee were there but America had not yet entered. I hope she didn't decide to have dinner in her room. Marlee saw me searching and shook her head. So she didn't know either? Ugh! I thought she was fine now!

The doors opened and America rushed in. Her face was flushed from running but I couldn't help admire how stunning she looked. Her dress was a deep-violet that complemented her figure so well. Her fiery, auburn hair was braided in a single braid and tumbled in front of her shoulder. I couldn't take my eyes of her until my Mother cleared her throat. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her try to hide a smile. I know I've told her a lot about America but I couldn't help but make it more obvious.

"Maxon would you like to make the announcement?" my Father asked me softly.

I nodded my head and stood. All three girls stood with me and I motioned them to be seated. "Ladies I just wanted to announce that we will be holding a ball to welcome the King of France back to Illéa." I paused and watch their faces brighten with excitement. "The ball will be held on Saturday after the _Report_ on Friday."

"When should we expect them?" Marlee asks politely.

"They will be here on Friday to join us for the report." I told her.

America wasn't meeting my eyes and I shot a desperate look at Marlee. But she shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'Sorry'. "Well then ladies, please enjoy your dinner." I said trying to sound cheerful.

But judging from the silence in the room, everything was surely not cheerful.

* * *

"Oh doesn't a ball just sound divine?" Marlee squealed to me as we walked back to our rooms.

I still was a little upset with myself about earlier but I couldn't seem to get over it. I got over Aspen in a matter of five minutes but this one thing kept bugging me. The only way to get it off my chest was to tell Maxon about it. Funny isn't it? That one little thing I didn't do for him makes me feel awful?

"Yes it really is exciting." I try to say cheerfully.

Marlee frowns but then pastes a smile on her face. "Well I'll see you tomorrow! I want to go over some dress designs with my maids before I go to bed! Goodnight America!" Marlee says kissing my cheek.

I kiss hers back. "Goodnight Marlee."

Once her door closes I trudge my way down towards my room. The officers are between rounds so no one's outside my door. Thank God because if I ran into Aspen it wouldn't be pleasant.

Slowly I opened my door and closed it behind me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the door. The only thing that made me open them was a scuff from behind me. My eyes shot open and I met the eyes of what seemed like half a dozen rebels.

"Well hello m'lady." one of them snickered.


	3. Chapter 5-6

**Thank you everyone! I loved hearing from you and having you follow my story! Funracheal thank you for following my story and another favorite! I hope you read on! SarahcaCrane thank you for also being a favorite and following my story! Please keep reading! RaJang thank you for following my story I can't wait for you to see the next chapters! hogane thank you for following my story! Please read on! theselection-divergent-thehost thank you for the review and I actually thought I added lines in between but I guess they didn't show :/ but thanks for the review and I hope you read the next chapter! Avatar52 thank you for being the 4****th**** favorite of my story! kbalius thank you for now following and having my story as a favorite! Read on for more! Note to everyone: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please continue to read! (Sorry for the long author's note! I want to make sure everyone supporting me is mentioned!) **

**Chapter 5:**

I was halfway up the stairs to the third floor when I heard a scream. For a second I paused in case I was hallucinating but then I heard it again. "MAXON!"

Her voice is clear to me anywhere. America. Immediately I dashed down the stairs and into the girl's hall. Elise and Marlee were frantically trying to open the door. Inside we could hear America screaming and a lot of muffled movement. Why wasn't a guard here? Were they between rounds?

"Move!" I ordered them as I drew a sword off a suit of armor. Without hesitation I tried beating down the door. But I should've realized that we made them thick for a reason.

"MA-" she began screaming but then everything was silent.

There was no movement on the other side and everything was quiet. Marlee stifled a sob tried and to open the door again. But it was no use. The guards wouldn't be around for another few minutes and on the other side of the door the woman I adored was probably dead.

* * *

I was jostled out of sleep when I nailed something hard. Where am I? I tried sitting up but my head was spinning a mile a minute. Judging by all the rough travel I had to be in the back of a van. It was windowless so I didn't exactly know where we were. But I knew with whom: the Southern rebels.

I remember them vividly when I closed my eyes. All of their faces were covered in dirt and mud, so were their clothes. Each one had a gun attached to their hips and I didn't know what to do. So I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. I thought I heard someone at the door but wasn't sure. Before I could yell again they hit me on the head. I placed a hand on the tender spot beside my left temple and was thankful they hadn't killed me. But did they get anyone else? Marlee? Maxon? Aspen?

I moaned at the thought of anyone of them being captured. "Hey be quiet back there!" someone snapped from the front seat.

A metal grate opened and a pair of eyes peeped into the back. The light from outside was blinding and I had to shield my eyes. The pair of eyes danced with laughter at seeing me so weak. I wish I wasn't so dizzy or I'd lunge at him and knock that smile right off his face. "Don't worry _sweetheart_ we'll be there soon." he laughed and slammed the grate shut.

Sweetheart? Who the hell did he think he was calling me sweetheart? I am nobody's sweetheart!

I attempted to stand but the van came to an abrupt halt. Two doors slammed and then the opens in the back we swung open. The pale morning light blinded me temporarily and they dragged me off without a fight. I just stayed limp and trudged my way to a large, metal structure. Inside it gave me this eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. Two doors were on either side and I was moved through the one on the left. Inside were rows upon rows of tiny jail cells. But these weren't ones I was allowed to freely move around in. Four separate chains were connected to the wall.

"Put this on." one of the lady guards snapped.

She handed me a dull gray jumpsuit that was a little baggy but was probably the smallest size they carried. Obediently I pulled on the outfit and as soon as I was done I was restrained to the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" I croaked to the guards.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." one of them snickered.

* * *

"Maxon there's just no way we can find her." my Father said after one of the meetings the next day.

"But we have to!" I exclaimed for the millionth time.

He rolled his eyes. "Son, you're left with two other beautiful candidates. Let's just get this over with." he said.

"And what are we suppose to explain to her family? Without a body-" I shuddered just thinking of it. She couldn't be dead right? I would've felt something. "It would look suspicious."

My Father thought for a moment. I couldn't tell him the real reason because he wouldn't be happy with me falling in love with a Five. It would only anger him. But what other alternative did I have?

"Father I-I-" I stuttered fearing one of his rages, "I love her."

He stopped pacing and stood still. Slowly he turned to face me, his face like stone. "You what?" he asked.

I stood a little taller, my confidence boosting. "I love her." I said proudly, "Every part of her, her laugh, her smile, her attitude, her."

His face was unreadable but I knew he was trying to come up with a way to convince me to let her go. We stood there silently both as tense as snare. Luckily my Mother chose the perfect moment to walk in.

"Clarkson I wanted to talk to you about-" she paused when she noticed us staring daggers at each other. "What's going on here?"

My Father turned to her. "Your son has just told me the most distressing news." he said.

"_Our_ son," she said, "and would this have to do with Lady America?"

"You knew about her?" my Father asked, a little hurt.

"Clarkson you married me for how sharp I was and I can tell our son's feelings." she replied smoothly.

"But did he tell you?" he asked.

My mother studied his face for a moment but then nodded. "Yes he did tell me."

He let out a small exclamation and strode over to me. I cringed slightly in his presences but he only looked down on me. "All this time you didn't think to tell me?" I nodded, "Well I hope you enjoy finding her on your own. A girl who separates my own son from me is no daughter of mine."

He swiftly walks out of the room and leaves me and my Mother alone. Did I really just do that? For a moment I feel like I'm going to collapse and I have to hold onto the table for support.

"Maxon?" my Mother says softly. She strides over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Please don't let your Father get to you. This storm will blow over, I promise."

I look down into her matching brown eyes. Tears have formed around the rims just as I'm sure mine look. "I won't Mom. America feels more to me than any other girl. I love her. I'd do anything for her." I told her.

She gave me a sad smile. "Just go easy on your Father." she advises me. "He probably is very stunned right now."

**Chapter 6:**

The next two days were torturous. To make me talk they fed me only the bar minimum and would tease me with a knife here and there. I have a few scraps from some very annoyed officials and one deep wound on my lower arm. But I wouldn't crack. They keep asking me for the location of some secret room.

"We can tell you're his favorite." one of them said, "So he's had to show you some secrets. Codes perhaps? Rooms? Spill sweetheart!"

I only kept my mouth shut and muffled a scream when I felt the individual scraps of the knife on my arm. They would ask me over and over again until I talked. But I would not let one piece of information out. Not even about the room full of ancient books Maxon showed me. I would rather die than help out these menacing creatures.

"Oh this is hopeless." a woman exclaimed. Her voice was familiar but I couldn't quite place it. When she turned the corner I was instantly paralyzed.

"C-Celeste?" I gaped.

"Well hello there bitch!" she said happily, "Having fun?"

* * *

"Maxon we need to get ready for the _Report_." my Mother said opening my bedroom door.

I was leaning over a map of Illéa trying to find out where they could've taken her. "No, Mom." I told her, "I can't stop until I find her. Even if it takes me all night."

"But we need you to go on and tell everyone its alright." she said.

"BUT IT'S NOT!" I exclaim.

I turn to see my Mother's face. She is shocked that I'd burst out at her. I don't think I've ever done it before. "Alright Maxon." she said calmly, "We'll think of something."

"Mom?" I say desperately as she leaves the room. She pauses. "I'm sorry, okay? I just can't give up. Not yet."

She nods her understanding. "That's alright, son." she says, "But don't take your frustration out on us. I raised you better than that."

I nod and she leaves the room. She did raise me better. So did my Father by that matter. I may not have strong opinions by his judgment but I knew a thing or two.

I let my fingers trail over the map and realized we had an uncharted area that was probably too small to notice. It was located near the edge of the palace walls on the far west side. Did we even have a west gate? All the territory to the west was where we expected most attacks. ATTACKS! Oh Maxon you are such an idiot!

I flung open my door and told my guard to fetch the Master of Arms. He and I had a long night ahead of us.


	4. Chapter 7-8

**I feel so bad I didn't say 'Love, Smashleigh' at the beginning of my last chapter! I love you all don't worry ;) I just couldn't resist posting this for you guys because I couldn't hold it until tomorrow! Please enjoy my next chapters and feel free to comment! Special shout out to all people who have viewed my story! Again I love you all and hope you're enjoying my story! livingtodance thanks for being another favorite to the story and following it!**

**This is a LONG chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7:**

"Your Majesty, I will try everything in my power to get her back." the Master of Arms assures me, "But it may take some time."

I nod. "Just get her back safely." I say tiredly.

He bows slightly and leaves the room. Once the door clicks shut I plop in my desk chair and let out a frustrated sigh. We had to have been talking for hours because the sky was turning a pale pink. Could it be morning already? I feel like she was just taken yesterday. Has it been three days already?

A knock on the door broke me from my trance and my Mother strode in. "Any news?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "No. I tried reasoning with the Master of Arms but it seemed like we'd been talking in circles." I told her.

She sighed. "Maxon I truly am sorry." she said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you convince Father to excuse me from today's duties? I'm quite exhausted." I admitted.

She gave a sad smile. "Of course, dear." she said coming over to me. She rested a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her. "We will find her. I can assure you that."

"Can you?" I asked sadly, "I feel like she's already gone."

"Don't say that." she told me. "It's only been three days. Don't give up hope yet."

* * *

She hung her head trying to catch a wink of sleep. But now that she was in the clutches of the rebels she couldn't help but relive all her nightmares. Everything kept coming back and she was experiencing the unimaginable tortures that were in her dreams.

But this one was different. She was back at the palace and walking through the third floor hallway, the one that was off limits. None of the guards seemed to see her or chose not to. She didn't know where she was going until she reached a double guarded door. Still none of the guards stopped her. She turned the knob and walked into the room. It was very masculine, by her opinion. But the room was slightly bare, except for one wall. Pictures of all different kinds were posted all over the wall. A few cameras rested on the table in the middle. Scattered underneath those cameras were pictures of a red-headed girl, America. Each one showed her smiling face or one startled one. Maxon loved photography and these must be the pictures he took of her.

She moaned trying to wake up from this dream but something kept her pulled in. When she turned around she spotted him. He was twisting around trying to sleep but was experiencing a nightmare as well. She only wished she could comfort him. Watching him suffer was almost as torturous as being cut and bullied for information. But of course it was hopeless because she couldn't wake him. Instead she had to watch him moan and try to wake.

* * *

He couldn't mistake her bright red head for anything else. But where was he? It was some weird makeshift jail. And chained against the cell wall was her. She looked awful. Her arms were scrapped and cut in so many places that it didn't even look like she had arms. They were covered in blood so much that they were unrecognizable.

A woman loomed over her but her back was to him. Yet she seemed oddly familiar. Then it hit him. Celeste.

"Oh why so glum America?" she teased.

America raised her head wearily and he gasped. Her face was dirty and worn thin. The pain on her face was also definite.

"Aw look at your face!" Celeste laughed, "Is something wrong?"

America opened her mouth to speak but Celeste traced the knife on her throat. But he couldn't move to help her. He was glued to spot and could do nothing but watch her suffer. Celeste punctured a spot on her neck and she let out a gasp of pain.

In his sleep he moaned aloud and turned on his pillow. America was in fear and pain and he couldn't do anything about it. He was trying and trying but if he didn't hurry she would surely be killed.

"So you wanna talk now?" Celeste asked.

"N-never." America croaked out.

Celeste shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself." she cut the knife down America's forearm and left her there to bleed. All Maxon could do was watch and wait until this nightmare was over. America was trying to not talk about anything for his sake. Even if it meant she would die to keep it from them.

* * *

"Maxon you look tired." my Father said at breakfast the next morning, "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

I stared daggers at him but he seemed unaffected. "Barely any." I said softly.

My Mother shot a worried look at me. I looked a wreck. My valet had to pull me together this morning but I didn't even shave. A shadow of stubble covered my chin and the bags under my eyes were black and blue.

"That's a shame." my Father said.

Why was he so happy? Did seeing me suffer make him so happy? Was all I had to do to get on his _good_ side to be miserable for the rest of my life? I was his only child and yet I seemed to not even be as much of a favorite as any of the girls at the table next to ours.

"Clarkson let him be." my Mother defended me, "How would you feel if I were missing? You'd be a wreck too, wouldn't you?"

My Father chuckled. "But you're not gone are you?" he said throwing an arm around her shoulder.

She moved his arm away from her and stood. "No. But I'd expect you to respect our son's decision and thank God it was not Me." she said and left the room.

As soon as she left the room my Father gave me the most menacing look I've ever seen. "Alright son," he said, "I think it's time we have a little chat."

**Chapter 8:**

"Can't we just kill her now?" Celeste whined.

"Of course not!" someone exclaimed, "We need that information and we're sure she knows what we're talking about."

"But this is just getting old." she whined.

"Do you not think we're trying everything!?" someone screamed, "She's stubborn just like you!"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" she snapped, "I am a Two and you're-"

"I don't know if you remember, but the caste system doesn't exist out here." someone snickered.

She was silent for a moment. She whispered a reply and then stormed out of the room.

One of the men strode over towards me and bent down to look into my eyes. He seemed like a kind, old gentleman but someone I couldn't trust. "Now I see why you dislike each other." he said with a smile. I offered him a breathy laugh. Then he leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "I'll get you out of here, Lady America. Just give me a little time."

I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but nod. The motion sent a searing pain through my neck.

"Don't worry." he said reassuringly, "We'll take care of those after you're free."

"Thank you." I whispered.

He rose from his spot and strode over to the other men. "She's not willing to talk still." he said, pretending to be frustrated, "She's a stubborn one, no doubt."

* * *

"We've just been confirmed by our inside man that she'll be out tonight." the Master of Arms said to me as I prepared for the ball.

I turned around with the first smile I've had on my face in days. "You're sure?" I asked quickly. "This isn't to get my hopes up and make me a polite host tonight is it?"

He chuckled. "No Your Majesty." he said, "You'd be lucky to see her before the end of the night."

I let out a loud sigh and went over to shake the man's hand. "Thank you." I told him, "You don't know how much this means to me."

He smiled. "Anything for you Your Majesty." he said, "Anything."

* * *

Marlee and Elise looked stunning in their dresses but I couldn't help but realize that America's maids worked so hard for the beautiful dress just hanging in her room and it wouldn't be worn tonight. I've seen it of course. Anne wanted me to see it just in case America was to turn up tonight. But seeing how she wasn't here I guess their time was wasted for nothing.

"Maxon please smile." my Mother urged me.

I pasted a smile on my face, one I rarely use now since I had America to make me smile. I used it before when I was trying to convince people I was happy but now I'm sure it only made me appear sulkier.

"She'll turn up. If not tonight then tomorrow." she said.

I nodded and watched the happy partiers from France and Illéa enjoy a wonderful night. A familiar face caught my eye but I didn't bother to say hi. Her deep blue eyes were like daggers as she watched me. But it's not my fault she fell for me when I was about to enter this Selection. I wasn't even in love with her or ever for that matter.

* * *

"Lady America wake up." a voice whispered in my ear.

I raised my head and the familiar gray eyes of the old man stared back at me. My heart immediately lifted at the thought of being able to go home, well back to the palace for that matter.

"We don't have much time. But I've managed to have the back cleared out. All you need to do is go under the fence and run straight. You'll reach the palace walls within maybe an hour. We aren't that far away." he told me releasing my arms and legs from the chains.

I fell on the floor and wearily got up. The man helped me move towards the back door but stopped there. "I cannot help you out of here without raising suspicion that I did this." he told me, "But I wish you the best of luck!"

I didn't argue with him. He had his reasons and I had mine but there was no time for that. "Thank you." I whispered softly.

"Don't worry." he assured me, "You'll be safe soon."

I nodded and pushed open the heavy metal door. My arms burned with pain but I had to push through it if I was ever to get back. And see Maxon.

The cool outside air soothed my wounds and I tried to rush over to the fence. It was maybe only fifty feet away and I noticed a hole cut out underneath the fence. I delicately tried to squish under without cutting myself but it was no use. I reopened a few cuts and had to cover my mouth to prevent a scream.

Once on the other side I dashed into the forest. 'Run straight' I kept saying to myself, recalling the man's words. So I did just that. I pushed myself until my legs seared with pain but still kept pushing.

_Think of Maxon, America._ I said in my head, _you'll see him soon_.

* * *

I danced with a few women but was forever looking at the door, willing America to burst through. I knew I was getting my hopes up but who could blame me? It was rude of course and a few women playfully scolded me for it but it was no use. So after I danced with Marlee, who was oddly completely okay with it, I gave up on dancing and sat down with my Mother.

As soon as I sat down a familiar brunette sat next to me. "Why have you been avoiding me all night, Maxon?" she whispered softly in my ear.

"Hello Daphne." I replied back weakly.

"What's wrong my dear?" she asked in mock concern.

"Don't tease me now." I warned her, "I'm not in the mood."

She smiled to herself but continued. "Making the wrong choice?" she pushed, "Those two girls don't suit you?"

I sighed. "No." I told her. Her face brightened. "Can we talk about this later?"

She tugged me towards the terrace. "No." she said. "We cannot."

Once outside she turned towards me. I had to back away just because she was so close but she matched my step. "Why are you unhappy darling?" she asked softly.

She took one of my hands in hers, intertwining our fingers. I tried pulling away but she held it in a hard grip. "It's none of your concern." I told her sharply.

"Oh but you see it is." she said, "Maxon I see how miserable you are and you don't even glance at those two girls twice. So all I want to know is why you can't just tell me you love me?"

I snort. She is so full of herself. Here I thought that Daphne was a sweet innocent girl and now I realize she's nothing worse than an arrogant princess. "It's not that-" I began but she leaned up on tiptoes and kissed me.

* * *

I stood stock still in my place. After what seemed like hours trudging my way through the forest I finally reached the palace terrace. But I was only met with a revolting sight. Some random brunette had her arms wrapped around Maxon's neck and was kissing him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. But Maxon only looked around the terrace and his eyes landed on me.

"America!" Maxon exclaimed and pushed the girl away. He strode over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I pulled away and he gave me a questioning look.

"Who's America?" the girl asked stepping over towards us.

"She's a member of the Selection." he said to her softly.

Is that all I am? Is that all as Maxon sees me as? Just another member of the Selection? I choke back a sob and rush through one of the side entrances. A few people relaxing in the hall shot stunned looks at me but I ignored them and rushed up the stairs and into my room. My maids were there and they exclaimed in delight and worry at the sight of me.

"Oh miss, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

I nodded but wouldn't speak. All I did was let them dress me for bed and then manage my wounds. Mary just brought in a bowl of water and we were sitting in the bathroom when someone knocked on the door.

Anne opened it and Maxon strode in. "Where is she?" he asked her softly.

She motioned to the bathroom and he walked brusquely over to the door. The expression on his face told me all. He was stunned by the condition of my arms and neck. His face was also red at seeing me in a tank top and shorts as opposed to my usual linen nightgown.

"Can you give us a moment Mary? Lucy?" I asked softly.

They curtseyed and left me and Maxon alone. At first he was frozen but then he came over to sit beside me. As delicate as one of my maids he picked up the cloth and began whipping my arms. I said nothing as he washed away all the blood from my arms until I was left with nothing but scars. He moved to the next arm but I stopped him.

"Maxon…" I began. He paused and looked at me. I held my hand out for the cloth and he reluctantly handed it over. I sighed before speaking again. "I did see you. But all I wanted to know is why?"

He let out a deep sigh. "She thought that since I wasn't interested in Marlee or Elise that I was in love with her." he began. "Before the Selection began she expressed that she loved me and to call off the whole thing and marry her. I said no and that I did not share her feelings but she thought seeing me so miserable meant I realized that I could only be happy with her."

"But you're not." I prompted.

He chuckled. "America," he said, "there's only ever been you. Even from the start."

I bowed my head. It felt odd hearing that even though I was never one hundred percent in love with him. At least not until I realized I might die before I told him that.

"I think all this time I've felt the same way." I told him looking into his eyes.

For a moment he didn't say a word. "A-America." he stuttered, "Are you saying…"

I smiled at him and nodded. "I love you Maxon."

He didn't even hesitate but cupped my face in his hands and kissed me hard. It sent a pain through my neck and I let out a small gasp. He pulled back and his eyes were full of concern. "I'm sorry." he said softly, "Let me finish, okay?"

I handed him the cloth and he washed off my neck. His nails grazed a few cuts once or twice and I winced in pain. Every time he mumbled sorry and would kiss my lips softly. It wasn't a bad consolation for being in so much pain. Before he moved to my right arm I stopped him. I took the cloth and braced myself for what was next.

I flipped over my arm and saw the deep gash through my forearm. Maxon gasped and almost snatched the cloth back but I stopped him.

"It was-" I began.

"Celeste." he finished, "I know."

"You do?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "I dreamed about you. Well it was more of a nightmare." he admitted. "But I saw the way you were treated and how you wouldn't tell them anything."

A stray tear fell down my cheek. The saltiness stung but I was too absorbed. I wondered if it was the same night I dreamed of him.

"But it doesn't matter." he said taking the cloth. "As long as you're here and safe from now on."


	5. Chapter 9-10

**Hey, hey everyone! Alright so a few things to take care of before we begin our wonderful journey with Maxon and America… A review from a guest (LoveLoveLoveThis) I really was happy to see you liked it and I hope you read on! (btw love Peeta too!) thank you for adding the story to your favorites! RaJang I am glad to see your review and aren't they just perfect for each other? I've also read your story: Schreave Boarding School and I absolutely enjoy it so far! Gilmoregirls1197 thank you for following my story and make sure you read on! Funracheal thanks for the review and I'm so glad you liked it! Meg-sters52 I'm happy you like where this is going and I hope you find it more intriguing as we continue! Annette Windell I am extremely happy you are following me, my story, and for also being another person to favor it! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy this interesting new segment and like some new characters I added into the twist!**

**Love, Smashleigh**

**Chapter 9:**

It's been almost a week since I've managed to escape the rebels and there has been this tense feeling in the air since then. The King of France's daughter was the brunette I saw kissing Maxon. Ever since then she's been doing anything and everything to make my life a living hell.

"I see you have a new opponent." Marlee whispered during dinner one evening.

Our eyes trailed to the table seating both royal families. She was decent enough but I didn't see anything that would want Maxon to choose her over me. Her brown hair was flat and lifeless, her eyes no different, and she had that arrogance of all princesses. I must've said the last part out loud because Elise and Marlee were trying to stifle giggles.

"Lady America!" Maxon called over to our table. "What is so funny down there?"

I turned my eyes to him and saw his eyes twinkle. He and I haven't had much time alone since I returned back but we manage to sneak a few meetings here and there. Last night after the _Report_ he came to my room and he relaxed a bit while listening to me play the piano. I rarely see him relaxed anymore. He's always so tense when I see him but tonight he seems unusually happy.

"Oh I was telling the girls how atrocious your dancing was the other night." I teased him.

He let out a laugh but all the other members of the royal family were appalled at my bluntness. "Ah but Lady America it was you who kept stepping on my feet! Don't you remember?" he teased back.

I remember the night perfectly but we actually didn't dance much. There was one moment when he spun me around so I faced away from him and we swayed to the delicate music. But he wouldn't stop whispering in my ear or let me turn around. I silenced him with turning my head and he brought his warm lips onto mine.

I watched as his eyes danced with amusement at the memory as well. Then as casually as ever he tugged his ear. At first I hesitated only to see his reaction and when he gave me a challenging stare I tugged my ear. It was amusing to tease him and I knew he felt the same way when he teased me back.

Other than that dinner went on without a hitch. Princess Daphne, as I now learned her name from Marlee, was not very pleased at seeing me and Maxon so close. And after dinner I learned that from her personally.

I was walking from the infirmary from getting my bandage on my arm changed. The wound actually was pretty deep and would occasionally bleed and I was lucky no one noticed the stain on my white gloves. She was standing in the shadows near the ladies hall when she pulled me to the side.

"What is wrong with you?" she snapped at me.

I stared at her in mock incomprehension. "Whatever do you mean, Daphne?" I asked her trying to hide my smile.

"Excuse me but I am Princess Daphne and you will address me properly." she said snottily.

I shrugged. "I don't have to address Maxon properly." I teased.

She smacked me hard across the face. It stung a bit but it wasn't the worst I experienced. Celeste broke a teacup over my head once.

"I want you to leave Maxon alone." she ordered, "He's mine."

"Was this before or after he and I kissed for the last few nights?" I asked smartly.

She grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. Her strength shocked me and I tried struggling but she wasn't breaking. "Listen here smartass." she said. "I loved Maxon first and I know he still loves me. You're just a passing face. He knows where his loyalties lie."

I snorted at her arrogance. "Oh please." I said, "You just need to get over yourself because Maxon will never, in a million years, choose some normal brunette over me."

* * *

I turned the corner just as Daphne nailed America in the jaw. America staggered a bit and then Daphne lunged at her. I rushed over to them just as Daphne dug her nails into America's right arm. America screamed in pain and I pulled Daphne off her.

"Daphne!" I exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"

I kneeled over America and helped her up. She was holding her right arm in a vise-like grip and turned away from me.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to her.

She shook her head. "Excuse me." she and walked to her room, leaving me alone with Daphne.

Daphne had tears in her eyes and I pretty sure she remembered the time I _use_ to crumble when girls cry. But now I knew how to deal with crying girls because I dealt with thirty-one crying girls and one jealous one so far.

"Do you really love her Maxon?" she whimpered.

Without hesitation I nodded. "She's something you'll never be Daphne." I told her. "America is someone capable of greater things, one of them being a lady."

"Are you saying I'm not a lady?" she snapped.

"You did not act very lady-like or like a princess at all." I told her sternly, "I'm sure your father will not be happy to hear that his only daughter was being rude."

"You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed.

"Try me Daphne." I warned her, "You don't know me anymore. I'm not the Maxon I was months ago. I've gone through more than you'd imagine."

"I agree." she said sharply, "You aren't the Maxon I knew. He would've defended me and comforted me. But I see this little tramp has snuck her way into your heart."

With that she turned and went up the stairs to the third floor suites. I watched her without any emotion as she sauntered off thinking she got to me.

As soon as she was out of sight I walked over to America's room. I heard a muffled cry from inside a peeked through the door. From this view I could see her leaning over her bathroom sink. Her face was very pale and she held something red in her left hand.

"America?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

She turned her head quickly and tried hiding what was in her left hand. Her right arm was pinned behind her back and she looked at me with red rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Maxon." she said bowing her head. "It was very foolish of her to get to me like that."

I came over to her and tilted her face up to look at me. A shadow of a bruise was exposed on her jaw and I looked in the mirror to see her arm stained with blood.

"Let me see it America." I sighed.

She dropped her eyes and brought her right arm around her. I was shocked but seeing this seemed like nothing compared to last week.

"Come here." I said pulling her over to the tub.

As I cleaned up the wound she wouldn't meet my eyes. She thought it was her fault for the fight did she? Did she think I was mad at her?

"America do you think I'm mad at you?" I asked her leaning down to look into her eyes. She looked at me and I saw her eyes gleam with laughter. "Why Lady America! Are you teasing me again?"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "I could never be mad at you Maxon." she said.

I tilted her head up and kissed her again. "You have been in such a happy mood this past week." I told her. "Should I be expecting something? A surprise perhaps?"

She tightened her lips together and turned her head away. "Why would I tell you if it is supposed to be a surprise?" she said from the side of her mouth.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye but wouldn't turn her head. "Fine then." I told her. "I guess I'll have to rely on something else."

I turned her head and brought my lips down on hers hard. She keeps her mouth shut and in that moment I'm not thinking anymore. All I think of is her and not of anything else. I trace my tongue over her lips and she shivers. Final she opens her lips a little and I don't hesitate. She's overcome by my sudden force and wraps her arms around my neck to keep from falling backwards.

"Maxon!" she exclaims and turns her head. I let my lips trail down her neck and she giggles. "What has gotten into you?"

I pull back from her and look into her eyes with all my heart. "God I love you." I whisper softly. "I wish I could send everyone else home and marry you next week."

"Then why don't you?" she presses.

"It's not that simple." I sigh. "My Father thinks I'll fall in love with someone else and by sending the others home he'll think I've rushed into things."

She sighs and presses her forehead against mine. "But you know I love you too, right?" she asks.

I kissed her softly. "Of course." I told her. "How could I ever forget?"

**Chapter 10:**

That night I couldn't sleep. Daphne's accusing words rang through my head. Could he still love her? Was I another passing face like she accused me of being? It was weird how I couldn't sleep as often as I use to. Things were just getting tenser than before. But if Maxon still loved her why would he love me? After the intense kisses he gave me tonight I felt sure he loved me so much. I was so close to spoiling his surprise too.

After several attempts at trying to fall asleep I gave up. I slipped into my robe and slippers and walked out of my room. The guard was asleep (typical) so I went passed him towards the garden doors. I was relieved that Maxon gave me permission to go out into the garden anytime. The fresh Angeles air was refreshing when I needed it.

Outside it was a little cold and I gathered my robe around me for warmth. This garden was easy to maneuver around now. I could make my way around it with my eyes closed. Slowly I made my way over to the bench where I first talked to Maxon. I let myself smile at how foolish I must've been when he met me.

Suddenly I felt a soft kiss on my neck. "What were you thinking of that made you smile?" he asked in my ear.

Maxon scooted down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He was still in his suit pants and white linen shirt. At some point he lost his tie and his shirt sleeves were rolled up and I couldn't help but notice how defined his arms were.

"I was thinking of the first time you found me here." I told him leaning my head on his shoulder.

He leaned his head on mine and we sat in silence. At some point I felt myself doze off and being able to dream peacefully without any worries.

* * *

Lucy opened my door to come wake me up. She tried to move silently but I was already awake. I sat up in bed and watched Lucy get my outfit ready for breakfast.

"Oh good morning miss!" she said noticing me.

"Good morning Lucy!" I said slipping out of bed.

She smiled at me and continued her work. Usually she was more open in the mornings but something was obviously eating at her. "Lucy?" I said. "Are you okay?"

She paused for a second and sighed. "It's about Officer Leger." she said. "He insists on seeing you right now."

I sighed. "Alright." I said. "Can you ask him to accompany me to the infirmary after I change?"

She nodded. "Of course miss."

After I slipped on the light blue day dress and white flats, I opened the door and motioned for Aspen to follow. "What is it Aspen?" I asked softly as we walked towards the infirmary.

"America I can't take this anymore!" he exclaimed softly. "My mind had been filled with you ever since you corrected me, which you had every right to do, but I can't get you out of my head!"

I stopped outside the infirmary door and glared at him. "Aspen please believe me when I say that I love him." I told him. "You were and always will be my first love. But I have Maxon now. I love him with all my heart and you have to see he makes me happy."

Aspen looks down at me with his emerald green eyes. For a moment he looked like he was about to kiss me but I turned away. "Mer?" he asked softly. I turned around and glanced at him around my shoulder. "Are you really happy? Truly?"

I nodded. "With Maxon it's different." I told him. "He makes me feel…I don't know. Different? It's difficult to explain."

He nods. "Goodbye Mer." he says and leaves.

* * *

The doctor says that the new puncture could delay healing for quite some time so I was advised to take it easy. That didn't seem too much of a problem as long as I avoided Daphne.

On the way down to breakfast I ran into Marlee. She looked delicate in her pale pink dress. The long sleeves added elegance to her look. "Marlee you look fantastic!" I exclaimed as I linked arms with her.

"America so do you!" she said and in a whisper said, "So has he found out yet?"

I smiled at her and shook my head. "He has no clue!" I giggled.

"How much longer are you going to keep him waiting?" she asked.

"Oh not much longer." I assured her.

Breakfast was dull, as usual. But we had a new face at the table. We were told he was Prince Fredrick, Daphne's fiancé. To be honest I don't know how such a strikingly handsome young man could be stuck with a plain looking princess. Neither of them seemed to enjoy one another's company so it was obviously an arranged marriage.

"So Prince Maxon," Fredrick began, "how did it feel with thirty-five gorgeous women in your home?"

Maxon glanced at me before answering. "It was quite an experience I'll say that much." he admitted with a laugh.

"How so my friend?" he asked.

"Well you see that girl with the fiery red hair down there?" Maxon asked motioning to me. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I looked up at him. "She was not afraid to show me who she really was the first night we met."

"That sounds quite delicious." Fredrick said looking at me. His black eyes were so hypnotizing I couldn't look away. "Care to elaborate?"

"Oh no, no." Maxon said. "That's between me and her."

"Keeping secrets from me my friend?" he asked in mock pain.

"Not from you. But for her." he said giving me a wink.

A deeper blush spread across my face and I had to look down to hide my smile. Maxon was openly complimenting me and me alone. It was odd for him to be so blunt.

"Well I shall have to get to know this mysterious beauty." Fredrick said flirtatiously.

I sneaked a glance at Maxon and saw his eyes rage in fury for a second. "We should have a double date then!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Her and I with you and Daphne!"

Maxon was only trying to cover his rising temper. Apparently we shared the same jealousy when one another were being targeted by others. Isn't that something that happens when you realize you're in love? You can't stand when the other person is with another?

"It's a deal my friend!" Fredrick said. "I'm sure the ladies will have a splendid time!"


	6. Chapter 11

**I am so happy to see how many people have viewed my story in less than four days! You all are so awesome! 500 views at 10:00 am on Monday! Thank you thank you thank you! Now to some of these fantastic people! livingtodance you are going to love the date this chapter and thanks for the cute review!**

**Chapter 11:**

She hadn't even realized I was watching her yet. Her maids were blocking her view of me while I watched them wavy her long hair. It took a lot to just sit back and watch when all I wanted to do was to hinder. I just adore her hair.

"Thank you ladies." she said running a hand over her hair. They curtsied and moved away. As soon as they moved she spotted me. "Have you been watching this whole time?" she asked with a smile.

I strode into the room and twirled a piece of her hair. "It's beautiful to see your hair down." I told her. "Why don't you wear it down more often?"

She turned to look at me. "What are you up to?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm just nervous okay?" I told her. "It's not exactly the most appealing date if you hadn't noticed."

She giggled. "Oh I quite agree." she said standing up. "Daphne and I aren't exactly ideal friends."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. "Well it just so happens that Fredrick and I aren't very pleased with each other either." I told her.

"Then why go on with this date?" she asked. "We obviously don't like them."

"It's only to show Fredrick and Daphne that I've found someone." I said leaning closer to her. "And that would be you."

She leaned up and closed the gap. I returned her kiss softly and pulled back to look into her beautiful blue irises. She looked back at me and we just stared in a comfortable silence.

"We should get going." she said sadly.

I nodded and straightened my suit. She helped straighten out my tie and I pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Shall we my dear?" I asked her offering her my arm.

She laughed and accepted my arm. "What is with royalty and saying 'shall'?" she teased me.

"You'll just have to find out." I whispered to her.

* * *

Maxon and I strolled outside into the garden to wait for Fredrick and Daphne. It was a cool night and I didn't exactly expect the chill. My pink gown my maids made for me was not exactly made for outdoor conditions. It was a strapless sweetheart that flowed from the waist.

"Here," Maxon said removing his jacket.

I accepted the jacket and he place it around my shoulders. Maxon placed and arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. We strolled around like that for what seemed like hours until we heard voices.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" someone whisper hissed.

Maxon and I stopped. Whoever they were they were right around the corner. So we started slowly backing away.

"You want to get rid of her don't you?" another person said. I froze when I recognized her voice. Celeste.

"More than anything!" I now realized it was Daphne.

"Then do as I said." Celeste said. There were a few muffled movements and then everything was silent.

My knees suddenly felt weak and I had to lean on Maxon for support. I realized I was hyperventilating and tried to take small easy breaths. But it was no use. I felt so afraid in those few moments that I felt like I was going to faint.

"Let's get you inside." Maxon said scooping me up.

* * *

So many thoughts were going through my head. Why was she doing this? Could she not accept that I chose America over her? I never even chose her in the first place!

"Maxon?" America mumbled turning her head.

I got her up to her room as soon as she fainted. This had to be really difficult for her these past few weeks. On top of that we just found out Daphne was planning something. It's too much for me but I can only imagine how awful it is on her.

"I'm here America." I told her rubbing her hand.

"Don't leave me." she pleaded opening her eyes to look at me. "Please."

I kissed her hand. "I'm not leaving your side." I assured her.

"Don't make that promise Maxon." someone said behind me.

I turned and met the cold, gray eyes of my Father. He looked at us with no emotion whatsoever.

"Why wouldn't I?" I snapped. "She's been put through enough."

"Yes she has." my Father agreed. "Which is why I'm sending her home."


	7. Chapter 12

**So I got a few comments about the last chapter and am glad you guys as liking my cliffhangers! Also I am so happy to have over 700 views (but come on guys I need some favs if you wanna continue reading!). Read on and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! theselection-divergent-thehost thank you for the review and keep reading! Still waiting for your chapter Tuesday! Gilmoregirls1197 I know it's tragic isn't it?! But make sure you read to find out more! Funracheal I am so, so happy to see you love this story and I will update more soon! I promise! justholdyourhand thank you so much for following me and my story and also for favoriting (is that a word?) my story and me! You're awesome! Rajang read this next chapter(s) and thanks for the review! Love you all!**

**Smashleigh!**

**Chapter 12:**

"Send her home?!" I exclaim. "This is my decision not yours!"

My Father looks down at me. His gaze is cold and hard but doesn't waver for a second. "Maxon listen to me." he began. "If we send her home she can be safe and _you_ can be safe."

"Maxon please." America pleaded weakly. "Don't let him send me home."

I turned to look at her. She gained some of her color back and her eyes burned with something I'd never seen in them before. Love? Hope? Passion? I wasn't sure.

"What safer place could there be but here?" I asked my father. "Where she can be safely kept from the rebels."

"Don't think about the damn girl for one second and think of yourself!" my Father exclaimed. "You need to be safe seeing as you're the only heir to the throne! If this girl keeps the rebels away then you need to make the sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice?" America yelled. "Is that all I really am to you Maxon? Please tell me you don't see me that way!"

I glanced between her and my Father. My Father, who has raised me and taught me everything I know, was on one hand, and America, my darling, beautiful, passionate America, was on the other. Love over family? Family or love?

"Excuse me." I mumbled and rushed from the room.

* * *

"Excuse me." Maxon mumbled.

He released my hand and rushed out of the room. I watched his retreating figure and was alone with his Father. Who, quite frankly at this point, frightened me.

"Now listen here, missy." he began once Maxon was out of earshot. "You will go home and you will move on. Maxon will marry Marlee or Elise, whichever I choose, and be happy with it. But he will _not_ marry _you_!"

Tears brimmed in my eyes but I wasn't about to let one fall. Instead I pulled myself out of bed and to my full height. "I assure you Your Majesty," I said, "If I wanted to leave I could not. Maxon means too much to me to just leave over his Father's wishes."

"You dare to speak to me this way?" he roared. "Your anointed king? Your sovereign?"

"I do indeed." I say proudly. "You will have to find a way to accept that _I_ love _your_ son and _he_ loves _me _back!"

For a moment I fear that he'd strike me or something. His eyes blazed with such intensity it was overwhelming. But all he does is bow and leave the room, leaving me in a fit of rage and a boiling temper.

* * *

I'm pacing back and forth along the far wall of my room. Could I actually defy my Father this way and marry America? Or would I be forever shamed by the row broken over my head if I do? For all I know my Father could proclaim me a bastard! Find some lost child and pretend he's been my hidden brother! But why? What have I ever done to upset him? I know I'm not the 'perfect' son but I've tried! He must give me some credit right?

A knock sounded on my door and I faintly heard it. "Come in." I said enough for whoever it was to hear.

I did not expect America to open my door and come in. She was huddled together in her robe and her eyes were downcast. Quickly I strode over to her and wrapped her in my arms. She clung to me as if I were her last lifeline and wouldn't let go.

"Please tell me you won't send me home." she cried softly into my chest.

I tilted her head up to look at me. She rested her chin on my chest and looked up at me with her sad blue eyes. She was frantically looking for the answer in my eyes but to be honest I still didn't know what it was.

"Maxon please!" she insisted.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my lips hard. I had to steady myself for a moment because of her sudden force. But I found myself toppling onto the floor. She lay on top of me still kissing my unresponsive lips. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on my chin. Finally she gave up and pulled back to look into my eyes.

"So this is it then?" she asked me sadly. "I'm to be sent home? Never to see you again?"

All these months of crying women and yet America's tears moved me. It hurt me to see her upset. Something inside me made me almost physically cringe in pain. _Maxon Schreave_, I thought in my head, _you actually have a heart!_

"Damn the rules." I whispered softly and turned over so she was under me.

I pinned her to the ground and kissed her lips hard. She responded immediately and ran her fingers through my hair. I caressed her head in my hand and placed the other one on her waist. I don't think I've ever felt so much passion inside me before.

* * *

Unconsciously I wrapped a leg around his waist. He lifted me off the ground and lay me on the bed softly. His kisses grew deeper, almost hungrier than before. Though I was still a little weak I was energized by this sudden passion. Losing Maxon at first made me so sad and upset that I felt hurt. My heart broke all over again but each of his kisses seemed to mend the broken pieces together.

His lips trailed to my neck and trailed to the bare spot where my collarbone showed. He let out a moan of desire and I felt his body push harder on mine. If I didn't stop him soon he'd do something he'd bitterly regret.

"Maxon…" I whispered softly. He silenced me with kisses. "Ma- (kiss)-xon…" I tried again.

But he wasn't listening. He was too absorbed in his desires to even realize what he was doing. At least until I pushed him away slightly. He stopped and looked down at me with all his heart in his eyes.

"God I really do love you." he said. "It would be well worth breaking the law to have you. If even only once."

I felt a blush spread my cheeks and my pulse quicken. To be honest I felt the same way but I couldn't do that to him. It would put him in an awful situation. And an awkward on for me.

"Maxon I love you too." I told him. "But the only way I can stay _here_," I said motioning to the room, "is if you convince your Father to let me stay."

He sighed and brought his lips down on mine softly. "In a little bit, okay?" he teased.

I giggled under his kiss. "Fine." I told him. "But soon."

* * *

True to my word I led her out of my room and towards my parent's room. Before we reached the door I could hear my Father's thunderous rage. "Amberly don't you understand?" he screeched. "He cannot marry some _Five_ if we are to keep the people's opinions! They'll think we threw away a good chance with peace in New Asia with Elise. They'll think Marlee would've made a great queen with her looks and charm. But a FIVE!"

"Clarkson you listen here!" my Mother exclaimed, trying to hold back her anger. I don't think I've ever seen or heard her lose her temper before. "Maxon loves that girl! It's not difficult to tell and it certainly isn't an awful choice! I was a Four, remember? Did you not choose me for love when I was nothing but a factory worker?"

There was silence. Beside me I felt America tremble. But we had to get this over with. The only way to keep her and my Father was to make them understand what was best for me. America knew that, I didn't need to ask her. But my Father will be someone worth persuading.

Calmly and confidently I knocked on the door. "Enter." my Father's voice called.


	8. Chapter 13

**You all are so awesome! All of your reviews were spectacular and I just wanted to thank a few (in my case all) of the people. Lady AMS thank you for favoriting (again can anyone tell me if this is actually a word?) my story and I hope you read on! theselection-divergent-thehost thank you for also becoming a favorite for my story and for following me! Btw I loved the last chapter! Please do a One-shot! Oh and thanks for the review too! Meg-sters52 I'm glad you like the king and I'll bet you'll like him in further chapters! Panda-Crazy-19 I'm excited to hear you liked the story so far and hope you fall more in love with it later! Gilmoregirls1197 don't worry I got you! Maxon's heart is in the right place! Mockingjay04 thank you for following my story and being another favorite! Also for being absorbed into my story! Your review was very nice. jordankmills thank you for being another favorite and read on! goldensnitch7 I'm glad you liked my writing and I hope this chapter defines 'long' for you. Thanks for the review!**

**That's it for announcements everyone! Please enjoy this next chapter of Elite Take Two!**

**Love, Smashleigh **

**Chapter13:**

The king's loud confident voice made me shudder. What was I doing? I know I love Maxon but his Father frightens me. After hearing his conversation with the queen, I find myself feeling worse.

"Come on." Maxon says bravely and takes my hand.

He pushes open the door and we see his parents sitting in matching chairs in from of the fire. "Ah Maxon good to see-" he stopped midsentence upon noticing me. "And Lady America. What a surprise."

"Clarkson…" the queen whispered softly.

He glanced at her briefly to see her disapproving scowl. But he brushed it off and turned his attention back to Maxon and I. For a moment he just looked at us. Maxon's arm was wrapped around my waist and my hand rested on his shoulder. He had to see we looked adorable together right? But for a brief moment I noticed disgust in his eyes, followed by rage.

"I won't allow it!" he exclaimed. "I will not allow you to throw away such charming women for a _Five_."

The word made me cringe. Why did he care? His son was in love and all he cared about was caste? I opened my mouth to speak but Maxon beat me to it. "Well whether you like it or not I am going to get rid of those other girls and I will marry America!"

The king stood and came over to us. Maxon shielded me partly with his shoulder. Was he afraid his Father would strike me? I know he seemed vicious but would he really hurt someone?

"Maxon I think we need to talk." he said glancing at me. "In private." A mischievous look passed over his face and I saw Maxon stiffen.

"Of course." Maxon agreed and they left through a door opposite the one we entered. Maxon glanced back at me once and then shut the door behind him, leaving me with his Mother.

"Please sit with me America." she said patting the place her husband once sat.

I walked over and cautiously sat across from her. It was odd really, sitting with the queen with no one else around. It was almost peaceful.

"Your Majesty-" I began.

"Call me Amberly." she said.

"Okay, _Amberly_." it felt odd saying her name without 'Queen' in front of it. "I am dreadfully sorry for bringing this down on all of you! I never expected King Clarkson to hate me! I guess I got so caught up with Maxon I-"

"Darling, darling it's alright!" she laughed. I gave her a confused look and she let out a giggle. "America I've watched my son grow and cared for him myself since infancy. I can tell what he wants, when he wants it, and also why. Judging by him defying his Father," she paused, "he loves you a great deal."

To be honest I don't think I've heard of a queen to care for her own child since infancy. But she must've grown attached to more than one child during her miscarriages. I guess she didn't want to take the chance.

"It's nice to hear that from you, truly." I told her. "But I don't want Maxon to fight with his family. To pull you apart would be too dreadful!"

She placed a hand on mine and I looked up into the same color eyes I've known to love for months. "My dear listen to me." she said. "If you love something this much, meaning my son, why would you let him go? You've come this far, haven't you? Lord knows you've fought hard enough! But why would you give up?"

"It just seems…I don't know, too much." I admitted.

She laughed again and pulled me into a hug. "Oh my darling! Of course it's overwhelming! We came from completely different worlds! But look at us now!"

I returned her hug. It was nice to receive some motherly affection after so long. Maxon was always there when I needed him but a mother was ever present. You needed someone to talk to that understood you. The Queen knew just how I felt.

"Thank you." I said pulling back from the hug. "I don't know what I could do without you."

Tears swelled in her eyes. She placed a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. "You know I've always wanted a daughter of my own?" she asked. "Now I think I've finally got one."

* * *

She and I must've fallen asleep talking because when Maxon came to wake me up she was sound asleep beside me in the chair.

"Ready?" Maxon asked weakly.

I glanced at him and noticed he was hunched over oddly. He lost his confident strut and seemed in pain. What had the King done to him?

"Maxon are you alright?" I asked him softly so the Queen couldn't hear.

"Just help me to my room." he responded.

He placed an arm around my shoulder and I half walked, half dragged him to his room down the hall. Thankfully the guard opened the door for me without question- odd -and I walked in and placed Maxon on his bed. Immediately he flipped over so he wasn't lying on his back. He let out a great moan of pain and started removing his jacket.

"Can you open that bottom drawer?" he asked motioning to the nightstand.

I bent over the little table and opened the drawer. Inside was a metal case with his name inscribed on the lid. I wouldn't open it until he asked but I have to say I was quite curious.

"What is it?" I asked examining the small case.

"Can you help me?" he asked trying to unbutton his shirt.

I placed the case on the table and went to help him. His hands were shaking violently and he couldn't get them to stop. "Maxon what's wrong?" I asked. But as soon as I tried slipping off his shirt my hand felt something wet. I removed my hand and saw it covered in blood. "Maxon!"

Swiftly but delicately I removed the rest of his shirt. On his back were multiple slash marks. Some were healed and others partially healed. But all of them left nasty scars. I heard him chuckle. "You would've found out sooner or later." he said. "But you tell no one. Not even Mother."

"Your Mother doesn't know!" I exclaimed in shock. When he nodded I was frozen. These wounds looked years old and were only reopened when… when Maxon disobeyed.

Tears crept down my cheeks and I tried stifling a sob. But Maxon heard it and tried turning to face me. "No, no!" I said. "I've gotta clean you up."

He obediently turned back around and I opened the case. It's a med kit. My family has one back home but not with as many medicines and disinfects as this. I pick out the ones I know will work and a few bandages.

"This may sting a little." I told him as I softly rubbed the disinfect pad around the wound. He cringed and let out a low moan. "Sorry."

Once it was clean I found some soothing lotion and massaged it around the wound as well. This time he sighed with relief and I watched the tension leave his body a bit. The wound looked a lot better but it was just awful to see Maxon have to suffer through these.

Finally I applied a bandage and went searching through his closet for a new shirt. I found another one and handed it to him, sadly watching his muscles disappear under the cloth. Wait where'd that thought come from?

Maxon smiled. "You just looked as if you'd eat me up!" he teased, sounding a little like his former self.

I smiled back and sat down next to him. "Well of course! But I'd only eat you bit by bit and make you mine every day." I said.

He brushed my hair off my shoulder and placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned into it and turned my head to kiss it. "Oh Maxon." I sighed. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

He pulled me closer to him. "What do you mean my dear?" he asked a little confused.

I wouldn't let his closeness, no matter how distracting, get to me. "Why does he do this?" I asked him. "Why does he treat you like this?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure." he said. "At first I thought it was to make me stronger. The first cut was when I was fourteen maybe. But then I realized it was a punishment for disobedience."

I looked down; meeting his eyes was just difficult. Here he was, probably taking beating after beating for me, and he wouldn't tell me. But now he shared his secret and something in me made me want to share mine to. But I couldn't.

Would he harm Aspen? I don't think he would but I just didn't know. For sure I'd never see Aspen again because Maxon would kick his ass from here to next _year_. But I couldn't wish that on him. Even if he did break my heart and try to win it back. Aspen's still my first love.

"What are you thinking?" Maxon asked tilting my head up to look at him.

All thoughts of Aspen fled my brain when I looked into his eyes. His brown eyes were just so absorbing I don't think I could've looked away if I wanted to.

"You." I said softly.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly. When I pulled back I heard a grandfather clock out in the hallway strike eight. Eight in the morning? Could that be?

"You better hurry and get ready." Maxon teased pushing me towards the door.

I let him push me. His hands on my waist felt tender yet firm. "Alright, alright." I said. At the door I turned and looked into his eyes again. "See you soon."

He took my hand and kissed my palm, folding my fingers over the kiss. "Always." he whispered.


	9. Chapter 14

**My darlings (I'm sounding like Maxon now lol) thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter! theselection-divergent-thehost thank you for the review, I really wanted to incorporate it because it fits right in during this part and also I did notice now that you mention it! He actually stretches his own back as if he felt the pain! Gilmoregirls1197 I know it was sad but it worked with the story and thanks for the review! Panda-Crazy-19 please don't cry! I didn't mean for you to cry! I just needed the part in my story! But thank you for the review and also for favoriting my story! ninjacracker (cool name) thanks for following my story and I hope you keep reading!**

**Please enjoy this dramatic chapter(s) and keep checking for updates!**

**Love, Smashleigh**

**Chapter 14:**

Breakfast went by rather slowly. Everyone didn't come together until quarter of nine and by then some of the food is already cold. I didn't finish until maybe half past nine and by then I was already missing my lesson with Silvia in the Women's Room. She needed to see us three for some important lesson that was exclusive for our eyes only. So she just basically was saying you _need_ to be there.

So Marlee, Elise, and I waited until we were dismissed by the King. He took his good old happy time finishing every last morsel and then stood. "Thank you for being patient ladies!" he said. "Tell Silvia it was my fault you were late."

We all stood and curtsied. He was purposely doing this now. I could just tell by his icy glare at me that I was no longer going to have an easy time here. Once out of the Dining Room we walked across the Great Hall to the Women's Room.

"Lady America." someone said behind me. I turned to see Prince Fredrick coming out of the Dining Room. "Might I have a word?"

I glanced at the Women's Room but nodded. "Of course, Your Grace." I said.

He glanced around quickly before coming closer to me. "How are you?" he asked. "I heard you suffered quite a trauma the other night."

I wasn't expecting that. The Prince of Spain asking _me_ if I felt alright? That truly caught me off guard. "Oh I'm better actually." I told him. "I woke up a little late but other than that I'm fine."

He smiled. "That's good. I was worried." he sighed.

I looked into his black eyes and for a moment was lost in their deep pools. The Spanish are famous for their dark, mysterious looks. To be honest I couldn't blame them. His black hair was a perfect mess and his tan, smiling face radiated. America snap out of it! Don't let a pretty face deceive you!

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh right!" he said as if the thought just hit him. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight, away from all the hustle and bustle of the cameras."

"Oh sir it would be an honor!" I said. "But I don't think I can accept."

He frowned for a second. Wow did I just refuse a prince? Me? America Singer?

"Why not?" he grumbled, stepping closer.

I felt myself backed against the wall. But he kept getting closer. So someone was use to getting his way huh? Not with me he wouldn't.

"Prince Fredrick if you'll excuse me." I apologized trying to step around him.

He placed a hand on my hip and pushed me back against the wall. His eyes blazed with anger at my refusal. But when I tried breaking away he wouldn't let me. Where do these princes get their strength? Maxon was well built too but was there some secret gym I didn't know about?

"Are you refusing me?" he asked sharply.

I nodded confidently. "I'm sorry Your Grace. But I cannot have dinner with you." I told him. "Just think of what Daphne would say."

I almost snorted at my last sentence. What did I care what Daphne thought? Her fiancé was a flirt and she was a tramp who couldn't see Maxon happier with anyone else but her. But right now she was a good excuse.

"Damn what Daphne thinks." he said leaning in closer so our noses were touching. I tried pulling away but now he pinned me against the wall with his body. "Unless she finds out of course."

I felt like screaming and probably would have if he hadn't kissed me then. It tasted like venom and I couldn't even pull away. Both hands held my face against his and his body crushed mine to the wall. I'm pretty sure he timed this because no sooner did Maxon walk into the hall.

* * *

All I could see was her mass of red hair and Fredrick's back. What the hell were they doing? Surely America wouldn't do this right?

"America!" I exclaimed.

Immediately Fredrick backed away from her and America fell to the floor. She looked about ready to weep. But as soon as she got to her feet she turned to Fredrick and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you!" she said in a low whisper. "I am not for your amusement! Go kiss your own damn fiancée if that's how you want to treat her!"

Fredrick had a smug smile on his face. "You're a prize to be won darling." he said softly. "Hopefully I don't lose." With that he walked away.

America turned to me and came over. She placed a hand on my arm but I shifted away. "Maxon please don't believe it." she pleaded. "Just give me a second to explain."

"Explain?" I tried keeping my voice low but it sounded like a grumble. "Explain why _you_ were kissing him? I'm pretty sure I can figure it out!"

Tears came into her eyes again and I felt that familiar hurtful feeling. "No Maxon, no, no, no you don't know what happened." she pleaded.

I raised my eyebrows at her and crossed my arms. "Fine then." I said sharply. "Explain."

And so she did. To be honest I should've expected it. Fredrick was always a flirt and you'd find him kissing any girl around a corner. But that didn't explain why she let it happen.

"Why didn't you yell? Or scream?" I asked her.

"I tried." she said. "But he had me pinned to the wall and I couldn't say a word."

She seemed to be telling the truth. But I had a sense of doubt for some reason. She must've noticed the shift in my eyes because she grabbed my hands. "Don't you dare!" she cried. "Don't you dare think that! Maxon I've told you I loved you and you have to believe me! Please tell me you do!"

I looked down at her hands grasping mine and her tear filled blue eyes. She hadn't lied to me yet right? I mean she could be telling the truth.

* * *

He looked down on me and didn't say anything. I just stood there, searching his eyes for something, anything! But he just stood still. So I dropped his hands and rushed off. I didn't feel like going to my lesson so I rushed outside to the garden. I kept running and running until I reached the wooded area of the palace grounds. The beautiful trees stood towering over me and I breathed in the smell of wood and flowers. It was amazing and refreshing to be out here, but ruined when I heard footsteps behind me.

"America." Maxon said trying to catch his breath. "Damn girl you can run."

I smiled to myself. Well that's one thing I know I can do. But I stood where I was and let him come to me. He did once he caught his breath. But he didn't take me in his arms as usual. I felt a sense that he didn't trust me.

"What?" I snapped. "Chase me all the way out here to scold me? Hmm?"

He glared at me for a moment. I don't care let him stare because he's in the wrong here. What the hell could I do? Fredrick was stronger than me and I couldn't do anything to stop him! When Maxon didn't answer I turned away from him and was tempted to run into the wooded area when I felt his presence behind me.

"America, look at me." he said. But I didn't budge. "America I said look at me." Still I didn't move. He let out a sigh. "Fine, be mad. Do you think I care?"

Oh I knew he cared. Why'd he chase me out here if he didn't? But I wasn't moving without a proper apology. But instead he did something else. Something I didn't think he would do.

He roughly turned me around to look at him. Both my shoulders were in his strong grip and he had me against one of the trees. "America listen!" he began, trying to hold his rising temper. "I'm not saying I'm sorry because would you blame me? This is similar to the time you found me with Daphne no? But if you tell me, honestly, that there's nothing between you and him, say it now."

I sighed. "How could you ever think I could pick him? I've been through too much for you to give up. But if you can't trust me on something as small as this?" I turned my head away trying to fight back tears. "How can I make sure you can trust me at all?"

He let out a frustrated moan. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just find this situation very difficult to believe." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Face it Maxon." I said. "You don't trust me. You think that because you see a different prince kissing me it's my fault! How long do you think it took me to start trusting you? How do I know you don't kiss Elise and Marlee?" I covered my mouth when I said the last bit. But I also felt my knees go weak and I dropped to the ground. Did I really just say that?

I looked up to see Maxon rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. "God America." he said. "I never even thought you'd think of that! I thought you would just forget about the others!"

"Maxon I practically live with them every day! They aren't easy to forget when I see them for every meal and every lesson." I told him.

I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in the material of my dress. God why did I have to bring this up? It'll only pull us apart even more!

His hand rested on my knee and I brought my head up. He was squatting next to me and I saw the concerned look in his eyes. I just looked at him and waited. Finally he pulled me over to him and sat on the ground cradling me in his arms.

"Can we forget this? Please?" he asked. "I really don't like where this is heading."

I nodded and looked up at him. He was staring off into the distance and was quite distracted. From this view I noticed the beautiful profile of his face. His blonde hair that sat just below his ears, his chiseled face which was so beautifully defined, and his sharp brown eyes which told you everything. Finally he sensed that I was watching him and looked down at me. A sad smile crossed his lips. "You have that look in your eyes again." he said.

"What look?" I asked partially confused.

"Your eyes sparkle when I know you love me. It's a tiny twinkle that you get when you know everything is perfect." he told me.

"Oh." I said feeling a blush spread across my cheeks. "I never knew that."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me. "That's because only I can see it." he said. "It's something I notice and always look forward to when I'm around you."

I smile. Is there anything about him I always notice? "You know I do the same thing." I told him. He turns to look at my face. Without blinking or looking away I say, "Whenever you smile that one brilliant, dazzling smile I melt. But it's only when you are completely happy and have nothing else on your mind."

"That's because all I think about is you." he said.

I lean up and kiss him. "Well then let's keep it that way."

"Well if that's the case…" he said fumbling in his pocket.


	10. Chapter 15

**Today I have been writing this for one week! Thank you all for supporting my first week and hope you continue reading for more suprises! theselection-divergent-thehost you will have to read this chapter to find out! Thank you for the review and I hope you keep reading! BTW post another one-shot! PLEASE! lisatiu98 thank you for following my story and being another person to favorite! Panda-Crazy-19 OMG you have to read to find out! That's how cliffhangers work ;) Gilmoregirls1197 I wonder myself what's in his pocket! Haha. sNAPpyDraGon thank you for following my story and hope you continue to read! ClaireMonteith I believe your English is very good! And I wanted to thank you for being another favorite and for the wonderful review. But I just had to stop there because it makes it more dramatic! Meg-sters52 thanks for following my story! Keep reading! **

**Views: 1,792**

**Followers: 17 **

**Favorites: 17**

**Awesome and thank you for my first week! This is awesome and I love you all!**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Review! Favorite! And Follow! Sorry it was late I woke up late this morning and had to go to school! But here you go!**

**Love, Smashleigh**

**Chapter 15:**

He pulled out a long blue velvet box. I was surprised the box even fit in his pocket without me noticing. "I was going to give you this tonight but seeing as this seemed a better time…" he trailed off as I opened the box.

Inside was a charm bracelet with different charms of activities I liked to do. They were all different musical instruments and one music note. I found a piano, a violin, a flute, a microphone (for singing I guess) and…what is that? At first glanced I thought it was another music note but now I didn't know what it was.

"It's our initials." Maxon said bringing his hand down to trace the cursive 'M' and 'A'. "I had it made just for us. See it now?"

I traced over the beautiful letters. The silver charms clinked against one another in a musical tone. "Maxon it's beautiful!" I said.

He smiled. "But there is one more charm you need." he said pulling a small matching bag out of his pocket.

I watched as he opened the bag and pulled out a crown charm. The charm was his family's royal colors- red and gold- and the jewels sparkled in the morning sun. I was speechless because the charm was so beautiful and it meant so much to me.

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

"Shall I put it on you?" he asked.

I nodded. He took the bracelet and undid the clasp. I watched in silence as he carefully placed it around my left wrist and closed it.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent preparing for the royal family of France- and Fredrick- for a farewell ceremony after the _Report_ on Friday. Also I learned it was to be Marlee's last night here!

She came into my room Friday night before the _Report _calmly but I knew she was about to cry. I didn't want her to leave, not since we've grown so close! As soon as the door was closed she came over and gave me a tight hug. "You know you've already won." she said. "But please don't let Elise squeeze into his heart. She's slippery and the King might want to have his way because of her connections."

I nodded. She didn't need to know of the distance between the King and I. "Don't worry." I told her. "Just enjoy your last evening here with me."

There was a knock on the door and we both turned when Maxon entered. "Oh! Lady Marlee!" he said awkwardly.

She stifled a giggle. "Your Majesty I was just saying goodbye to Lady America just in case I never got the chance to after the _Report_." Marlee told him.

A hurt look crossed my face and I turned away from them so they couldn't see. It was going to be difficult without her here. She's probably the only best _girl_ friend I've ever had.

"That's kind." Maxon said. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Oh no, no please stay," she said, "I was on my way out."

I turned and hugged her one last time. "Be safe, Marlee." I whispered.

She pulled back and looked at me. "You be careful." she whispered back.

* * *

The _Report_ was easy and simple. After everyone made announcements on the rebel attacks, which seem pointless to announce to the public, we had our own interviews with Gavril. Maxon sat across from Gavril casually and when each girl came over he changed positions.

"So Lady Marlee…" Gavril began, "I heard of your unfortunate dismissal and just wanted to wish you the best of luck at home."

Marlee's face turned scarlet. "Oh thank you Gavril." she said sweetly. "It is sad, yes. I will miss the friends I made here." She glanced at me and I smiled. Elise rolled her eyes and looked away.

"You've been a pleasure to have here." Maxon said to her taking her hand. He kissed it and then stood with her. "I'm sure everyone agrees you are a true princess in your heart."

That got a round of cheers for her and for Maxon. I felt a little pang of jealousy that Maxon was being intimate with her. But I loved Marlee and she deserved to leave knowing she was always loved. With one more curtsy she strode off the stage smiling but as soon as she was backstage she glanced at me. Her eyes were filled with tears and I felt my own were wet. 'Goodbye.' she mouthed and then was gone.

"Up next we have Lady Elise!" Gavril announced as she stood up from her chair and walked over.

Her dark skin was beautiful against her deep red dress and her black hair floated in waves down her back. No one could doubt her New Asia heritage and how beautiful she looked. But Maxon wasn't looking at her, he was looking at me.

"Thank you Gavril!" she said bubbly.

"No thank you my dear!" Gavril said as she sat down next to Maxon.

Maxon seemed to edge a little closer to her. Was he that close with Marlee?

"So tell me," Gavril said, "do you think you see yourself being the _One_?"

Maxon stiffened for a moment, waiting for her answer. "To be honest I do indeed see myself being the One." she said confidently. "I mean who wouldn't? Prince Maxon is too good to be true."

She rested a hand on his and left it there. Damn she's good. But why wasn't Maxon pulling away?

"Is he? Well it seems you two have a very close relationship." Gavril said.

"I wouldn't-" Maxon began only to be cut off by Elise's laugh.

"Oh Gavril you have no idea!" she giggled.

I saw her glance at me with a triumph. She was getting to me, that was true, but she wasn't going to win.

"Well I wish you the best of luck in the remainder of your competition." Gavril concluded.

Maxon stood with Elise, still holding hands. He bowed low over her hand and kissed it quickly. She curtsied delicately and waved to the audience flirtatiously. Once seated again she smirked at me and tossed her head. It was an open challenge to me saying, _Beat that_!

"And our final guest for tonight," Gavril said, "Lady America!"

I stood and walked confidently over to Maxon. He had a huge, goofy grin on his face that made me smile. His eyes never left mine as I came over.

"My, my Lady America." Gavril said. "You look stunning!"

I glanced down at the beautiful deep blue gown I was wearing doing a little twirl for the audience. "I couldn't have been able to wear such a darling thing without all of my wonderful maids." I told him.

After my twirl I sat down next to Maxon. Immediately he edged closer to me and took one of my white gloved hands.

"Oh ho!" Gavril exclaimed. "Seems like we've found our favorite!"

A burst of applause came from the audience. I took a peek at Elise and saw her eyes burn with anger. _Not so confident now, are you?_ I thought.

"I think you may be right Gavril!" Maxon laughed.

I felt my face flush and watched them both smile at me. Maxon was being open about our relationship more than usual. Maybe now that it was down to two it wasn't as stressful as before.

"So I see you have a new piece of jewelry Lady America." Gavril said. "Care to tell us about it?"

I glanced down at the hand holding Maxon's. Even though I didn't want to let it go I couldn't refuse Gavril. Maxon squeezed my hand and I let Gavril take it.

"Very nice!" he said in awe. "What is this?" he was fingering the crown charm.

I knew he would recognize the colors immediately and the crown was a big give away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maxon's mouth twitch into a smile.

"Seems you have a crown on your bracelet!" Gavril said. "Prince Maxon would you care to explain?"

"Well Gavril," he began, "I've been through a lot with this girl, and I mean _a lot_! But every time I see her I just feel… I don't know. Something? So if someone special means something to me wouldn't I get her something to feel special?"

"Excellent thought Your Majesty." Gavril said. "Does Lady Elise have anything like this?"

I watched Maxon's eyes the whole time. He didn't even hesitate to answer. "No." he said. "Sorry to say I have no given Lady Elise a gift."

Maxon met my eyes and we stared at each other for a few seconds. "Well I believe that's all the time we have!" Gavril said. "Lady America it was a pleasure!"

I stood with Maxon and he took my hand. He kissed my hand and watched me return to my seat. Elise was smiling but I heard her snotty remark. "Seems to get a _Five_ a lot doesn't he?"

But I ignored her comment and smiled at the crowd. She doesn't matter anymore. Maxon would never fall for a girl as rude and unkind as her.

"And we're off!" someone yelled.

Everyone seemed to sigh simultaneously and get up from their chairs. I strode backstage towards the refreshments table just as Maxon did. He tugged his ear casually and I tugged mine back.

"Oh _Maxon_!" Elise said floating over. "That was just incredible! How do you stay so calm?"

She looped her arm through his and pulled him away. He shot a desperate look at me but I winked and mouthed, 'Good luck.'

He smiled and mouthed, 'Tonight.'


	11. Chapter 16

**Thanks for everyone who read my last chapter! I know you're a little disappointed about him not proposing but the bracelet has a secret to it that you'll find out later! Panda-Crazy-19 I'm sorry he didn't but I'm glad you like my idea! flawed angel thank you for following my story and I hope you read on! Meg-sters52 I'm sorry he didn't! And I'm glad you like Elise in this! She needs a little spark in this don't you think? Thank you so much and I hope you'll like this next chapter! Cluelessangel thank you for following my story and I hope you read on! Gilmoregirls1197 thank you for the review and you are always awesome as always! livingtodance glad you love it! Thanks for the review! ClaireMonteith even if your English is basic I really appreciate you reading this and reviewing my story! It means a lot and I hope you enjoy the later drama to come! Thanks you all for being amazing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Love, Smashleigh**

**Chapter 16:**

The farewell was short for the royal family of France. After the _Report_ we all met in the Great Hall and exchanged a few subtle goodbyes. Daphne wasn't rude to me, nor was Fredrick- who hugged me rather tenderly- but the King and Queen were absolutely thrilled with me. They were so sweet that I was wondering why Daphne was such a bitch. She definitely didn't get it from them!

"I hope you do win." the Queen of France whispered in my ear. "Maxon needs someone strong and kind, like you."

I pulled back from her hug and looked up at her. Her kind blue eyes rested on me with some sort of passion. "Thank you, Your Majesty." I told her breathlessly. I've never had a _royal_ compliment _me._ Normally I would compliment them on something.

She nodded her head and smiled before turning to Elise, who obviously heard the little exchange. But when the Queen came over she was all smiles.

"So are we still on for our little date tonight?" Maxon whispered in my ear.

His closeness bothered me when in front of everyone. I know he was close when we were on television but these people made me feel awkward. "Of course we are." I whispered back. "Why wouldn't we be?"

He smiled at my tone and I sneaked a peek up at him. His eyes weren't on me though; they were on Daphne who was watching us back. Immediately I knew what he was doing and stepped away.

"Excuse me." I said walking towards the garden doors. I needed some fresh air for a moment just to clear my head.

Outside it was getting late but the moon shone brightly overhead. I plopped down under on off the trees with my back to it. The rough bark pricked me but not too painfully. I'm sorry my maids spent so much time making this dress which was now obviously ruined. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. The Angeles air blew over me and cooled down my boiling temper.

Suddenly I felt a soft kiss on my lips. I turned my head away and opened my eyes. Maxon was looming over me and softly kissing my neck. It wasn't his usual kisses which we passionate and somewhat overwhelming. These were loving kisses meant to apologize for what he'd done.

I let him kiss me again and I lifted my hands up to cup his face. But I hit something in his pocket first. Slowly and ever so skillfully I plucked a small box out of his pocket. Then I got to my feet and dashed about ten feet away.

"America Singer what do you have there?" he asked me trying to make out the dark blue box against my dress.

"Me?" I laughed. "What do you have here Maxon Schreave?"

His eyes widened in recognition and he darted after me. In this dress it was difficult to run and he got me in no time. We tumbled down the hill until finally resting at the bottom. He lay beside me with a firm hand on mine, covering the box.

"Are you really curious to know what's in here darling?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded my head and smiled back. I already knew what it was the moment I looked at the box. Now he was slowly opening the lid to reveal a four carat diamond, slightly tinted blue, with two intertwining bands also surrounded in tiny diamonds. The ring just took my breath away.

"America Singer," Maxon said, "I think I've never met a more troublesome, naïve, and passionate girl in my entire life like you." He heard me stifle a giggle and his smile grew bigger. "Yet I've never met someone I could also love as much as I could love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I choked back a sob but nodded. "Yes." I managed. "Yes, yes, yes."

He slipped the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger where it truly belonged.


	12. Chapter 17

**I love all of you for the reviews and everyone who has been reading this story! Gilmoregirl1197 isn't it just the best thing ever?! America-Maxon4evr (love the name BTW) thank you for following my story and I hope you keep reading. Mockingjay04 thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter! You'll find out some more things really soon ;) Panda-Crazy-19 I'm so glad you loved this chapter and I hope you like the ones to come! MorganRobyn thank you for being a favorite and following the story! Hope you read on! ClaireMonteith thank you for the review and I'm so glad you find ways to read this! Love you girl! PillowLove thank you for being a favorite and following the story! Hope you read more chapters! yakoveha I'm glad you're following my story and I hope you read on! percabeth til the end 01 thank you for following me, my story, and also having me and my story as one of your favorites! I feel ecstatic just reading my emails! Thank you! **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Love, Smashleigh **

**Chapter 17:**

I took her hand and pulled her up. "Come on." I said. "There is going to be a lot to do now."

She smiled her dazzling, beautiful smile. "I certainly hope so." she replied.

We walked back to the palace hand in hand; whoever saw us couldn't say anything now. Not to the future Queen of Illéa and me. But I couldn't help but sense her hesitation when the palace came into view. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"America what is it?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment but then her eyes dropped to the ground. I pulled her to me but she was stiff in my arms. "America?"

She looked at me and I noticed the fright in her eyes. "Should I really do this?" she asked me.

I studied her face for a moment. She was afraid of the crown? The God damn crown? I didn't even realize how afraid she'd be.

"Darling, don't worry." I told her. "You'll have me."

She smiled weakly. "I know, I know." she said. "But I'm no one's favorite. Not the people. Not your parent's. I have no connections-"

"You're my favorite." I said softly kissing her. "I'm more sure about that than ever."

She kissed me back and then leaned her forehead against mine. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes with all my heart. _Please don't have second thoughts_, I kept saying to myself, _just stay here with me._

* * *

I couldn't say no to him, even if I wanted to. Which I didn't! But just looking into his brown eyes reminded me that being a One didn't change anything. I'd still have him just with a few more…responsibilities.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking my hand again.

I sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We walked inside, our arms linked, and strode back into the Great Hall. It was empty except for a few maids cleaning up the remainder of the farewell ceremony.

"Seems like I may be in a little bit of trouble for skipping out on my duties." Maxon said.

I squeezed his hand. "I think you'll be forgiven." I said with a wink.

"Why Lady America Singer!" Maxon exclaimed as I rushed up the stairs.

He was close on my heels and I just rounded the corner to my room when he grabbed my waist. I let out a laugh and he turned me around and kissed me. I felt him smile and kissed him back.

"Excuse me sir." someone said behind me.

We pulled apart and I saw the look of agitation cross his face. I smiled and winked at him before walking back to my room. I didn't even glance at who was behind me until I reached the door. It was Aspen.

I was frozen to the spot and couldn't move. Dear God I should've told him! I should've told him about him as soon as the thought crossed my mind.

"Yes Officer Leger?" Maxon asked trying to keep the agitation out of his voice.

Aspen glanced at me and Maxon followed his gaze. "Is there something you want to tell me or Am- Lady America?" Maxon asked.

My throat was dry and I felt like the room suddenly got hotter. Please stay calm, please stay calm, PLEASE STAY CALM! But of course he didn't.

"Mer is this really what you're doing? Are you sure?" Aspen asked me.

Maxon turned to me. "What's he talking about?"

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and my head was spinning a mile a minute. Maxon came over to me and just looked at me. But I couldn't meet his eyes and I couldn't meet Aspen's, I was totally and completely lost!

* * *

"America what is he talking about?" I asked again.

Who the hell was he? I felt so lost at the moment I didn't know what to do but repeat myself. But all she did was whip around and rush into her room. I was about to follow her when I felt a restraining hand on my arm.

"Release me." I snapped trying to tug my arm away.

"Sorry sir I cannot." Officer Leger replied.

"Well why not?" I snapped.

"Because she'll want to see me, not you." he said.

I snorted. "Yes because obviously she'll want to see a guard over her fiancé." I laughed.

The guard's eyes grew fierce. "WHAT!" he exclaimed. "FIANCE?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you care?" I asked him. "I obviously had to choose one of the thirty-five women. America is _my_ choice."

"I loved her first!" he spat.

My pulse quickened. What did he just say? No he didn't… did he? This couldn't be the ex she'd told me crushed her heart. There was no way in hell he could be the same man. I've had him guard her door all these nights!

"What did you say?" I asked sternly.

The guard straightened up and squared himself to me. "I. Loved. Her. First." he said slowly.

Immediately I punched him. This stupid son of a bitch broke _my _fiancée's heart! Did he obviously think she'd want him back?

The guard stumbled a bit but then lunged at me. He pinned me against her door and punched me back. I kicked him off of me just as she opened her door.

* * *

"Maxon! Aspen!" she exclaimed. "Stop!"

I looked at both of them. Both their faces were bloody and Aspen's nose looked to be broken. "Maxon go sit in the bathroom." I told him.

"And leave you with this crazy son of a bitch?" he snapped. "No way!"

Aspen looked like he'd lunge at Maxon again so I stepped in between them. "I'll speak to Aspen _first_." I told him.

Slowly Maxon made his way into my room. I watched as he shut the door and then turned to Aspen. His expression was one of pure pain, and not from his nose.

"Is he really your choice?" Aspen croaked.

Just hearing him made me want to hold him in my arms. I've loved Aspen, cared for him, fed him; it was difficult to see him so choked up. But those days were over.

"I love him." I told him. "I thought I made that clear."

He looked down at his boots. "I know but I thought you were only trying to hurt me, make me jealous." he said.

I placed a hand on his cheek. He looked up and stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I didn't think you'd not trust me. But Maxon means something to me."

At first I thought he'd do something rash but he just nodded. "So this is it then?" he asked.

I nodded. "You'll always be my first love." I assured him.

"I'll remember you always." he told me.

"You aren't leaving are you?" I asked quickly.

He nodded. "No point in me staying when I will always come in second."

I clutched his sleeve. "Where will you go?" I asked him.

"What's it matter to you?" he asked before slipping away.

I watched his retreating figure and clutched my chest. My heart was beating faster and I felt my knees go weak. He…he just left. He didn't care whether I was happy or not. I broke his heart and he'd never forgive me. Just like I never truly forgave him.


	13. Chapter 18

**Well last chapter was something wasn't it? I was happy to receive many notifications for it and am glad everyone loved it! forevermissPennyLane I'm sorry I didn't put you in yesterday's thanks but I got the email the same time I submitted Chapter 17. I thank you for being another favorite though! ashleynicole72 thank you for being another favorite and following my story! I hope you read on! percabeth til the end 01 thank you for the review and I know it's sad but so entertaining right? livingtodance I'm glad you liked this chapter and I wish something like this happened in the book too! LostGirl24 thank you for following and being another favorite! I hope you continue to read! ClaireMoneith I know what you mean and it is tragic but nothing is over when you love someone (hint hint)! Gilmoregirls1197 thank you as always for your reviews! Love hearing what you say about them! Panda-Crazy-19 when two hot guys fight when is it not awesome? Thanks for your review! theselection-divergent-thehost thanks for your review and I **_**really**_** hope that happens in the book too!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and please keep giving me feedback!**

**Love, Smashleigh **

**Chapter 18:**

As soon as I couldn't hear his footsteps I walked back into my room. But I didn't make it far before I collapsed on the floor. Slowly the tears seeped out of my eyes and I could hear the raspy sobs escape my throat. Dear God what have I done? I was being too irrational with him. I've been too absorbed in my own emotions to even think of his! My sobs grew louder and I buried my face in my hands. How could I do this to him?

I felt Maxon's hand on my shoulder and looked up at him. His eyes seemed dead though, as if he was staring right through me. But I pulled him down to me and buried my face in his shoulder. His arms came around me but he didn't say a word to reassure me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want either of you to get hurt. Especially you." I said between sobs.

He didn't say anything. Finally I pulled back to look at his face and he looked down at me as if I weren't even there. "But why didn't you tell me immediately?" he asked. "I trust you America but why?"

I looked into his eyes but they seemed so lifeless. He did trust me and I refused to tell him for so long. _Just tell him,_ I said to myself,_ what could be any worse?_

"When I was never one hundred percent sure about you I'd always have him to talk to. Even though he was my ex he was still my best friend." I told him.

Maxon nodded. "And did you ever…" he paused, "kiss?"

My eyes dropped to the ground and I nodded. I couldn't look at Maxon right now. It would be too damn awful to look at him now.

He sighed and I looked up at him. "Listen I…" he paused, "I think I can let this go. But only if you'd answer me this."

"Oh Maxon anything!" I cried.

"I just want to know if you are wholly mine now. That I won't have any other jealous lover come beating down my door." he said it as if it were a joke.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "Maxon I'm yours! Truly!" I said. "You need never worry about anyone else!"

"Good," he said, "because I don't care about anyone else. If someone comes beating down my door they'll be turned away. You're here now aren't you? And you love me now, don't you? What else matters?"

He kissed me and I sat in his arms letting the last of my tears fall. "Thank you Maxon. I know it's hard and I can't imagine what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that stupid idiot just let the most wonderful woman in the world go and I was lucky enough to keep her." he told me.

I snuggled deeper in his arms. I've worried of how to tell him about Aspen and now I was glad that it was out. I felt like a weight had just been lifted off my shoulders and I was free once more.

"Are you mad?" I asked him.

He tilted my face to look at him. "I'm disappointed." he said. "I wish you would've told me and I wouldn't have to suffer this." He pointed to his bloody forehead.

"Let's clean that up." I told him.

* * *

"Sit." she said pointing to the edge of the tub.

Obediently I sat and waited as she wetted a wash cloth. We were silent as she blotted the cut on my forehead.

"I'm really sorry." she said putting the cloth in a hamper. "I just-"

I walked over to her and folded her in my arms. "You rend to rant a lot." I teased her.

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "But please, please, please don't let this come between us." she said. "Ever!"

I kissed her quickly and smiled. "Darling I don't care what happens as long as I have you." I told her.

"Good." she said. "Now get out before you get in even more trouble!"

She pushed me towards the door and I gave her one more quick kiss. "Love you." I whispered pulling away.

"Love you too." she said slowly shutting the door.

* * *

I slept peacefully that night for the first time in a while. Even though the evening didn't go exactly as I expected it was reassuring to know that I was safe in my position. I had Maxon, who loved me no matter what, and soon would be able to openly express his feelings for me in front of everyone. Oh God! That makes me a slight bit nervous!

I got out of bed and strode over to the balcony. The cool Angeles air swept over me and I breathed in the sweet smell. It was beautiful outside and I couldn't help but admire the miles and miles of beautiful land laid out before me. The hills rolled for miles and miles and I could faintly see the palace walls.

There was rustling in the garden and I glanced down to see what it was. Faintly I could make out a few figures creeping in the shadows.

"Which one's hers?" someone whispered.

After a pause there was an answer from a familiar voice. "This one."

"No I'm pretty sure it's this one." someone said. Elise.

I didn't go and run for anyone. I was going to confront them here and now. Slowly, one by one, they came into view. I stayed in the shadows and they didn't even notice me.

"Do you have it?" Celeste asked Daphne.

Daphne brought out a small vial and shook it. "I've been waiting for this all week." she replied.

"What is that?" Elise asked.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "What else could we do to get rid of her?" she asked impatiently. "It's poison!"

I felt weak all of a sudden. But I couldn't collapse now, not when they were close to me. Suddenly running to get someone didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Let's just get this over with." Daphne said. "I'd like to get my ring soon."

"Your ring?" Elise snapped. "I'm still in this you idiot!"

"Well you are both wrong!" Celeste said. "If he's going to marry anyone it's me!"

Elise laughed. "You guys are so stupid. Both of you aren't in this for a reason and it'll be just me left. He'll _have_ to marry me."

"Well none of you are marrying him!" I snapped emerging from the shadows.

They all froze in their place and slowly turned to look at me. All six eyes stared daggers at me and I just looked at them with a smug expression.

"Well, well, well." Celeste said. "You've grown into quite the little sneak."

"Oh please." I said. "So you think you can get away with this?"

"It's three on one, honey." Daphne said. "I believe we are."

"And who's going to be responsible when Maxon finds his fiancée dead?" I asked them.

"Fiancée?" they all said in unison.

I stepped into the light and let the ring shine. "Actually he proposed last night." I told them fingering the ring. There was a small chink on the side that felt like a button and I pressed it. Nothing.

"Well that's too bad." Daphne said. "Because it's going to be such a short engagement."

"And what are you going to do to make me drink the poison?" I asked them. "I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you three combined."

"Oh really now?" Celeste said stepping closer.

Before she could grab me there was a knock on the door and Maxon stepped in. "America are-" he stopped when he spotted the three other girls. "What's going on here?"

"Quick!" Celeste said as she lunged at me.

I dodged her and made a beeline for Maxon. "How'd you know?" I asked looking up at him.

"You pushed the little button on the ring." he told me. "I forgot to tell you about it last night."

"Thank you." I whispered.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and turned back to the girls. "Now what's going on?" he snapped.

Daphne and Elise looked near to tears but Celeste stood proud and tall. "I think you're about to find out." she said just as the rebel alarm went off.

* * *

I grabbed America's hand and rushed her into the hall. But someone got a hold of her and tried pulling her back. "Not so fast Your Majesty." Celeste grumbled yanking America away from me.

Quick as a viper she pulled out a small needle and injected it into America's wrist. She screamed and I pulled her away before the injection was done. Without another word the three girls disappeared out of sight, sliding off the balcony.

"M-Maxon…" America stammered grasping my hand.

I grabbed her and cradled her in my arms. Immediately I ran to the nearest secret door and flew down the stairs as fast as I could, watching America's face grow paler and paler.


	14. Chapter 19-20

**Thank you all for reading the last chapter! I know it's a little distressing but very informational no? Mockingjay04 thanks for your review and I don't want you to stop reading! Please don't! But I'm glad you like all of it just the same! theselection-divergent-thehost thanks for your review and I'm glad you loved it! UPDATE YOURS SOON PLEASE! Meg-sters52 I'm sorry cliffhangers are kind of my thing! But I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll like the rest! flawed angel I will do my best to 'get rid' of them. For now enjoy the story! Gilmoregirls1197 thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the intensity of last chapter! Keep reading!**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter everyone!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 19:**

As soon as I reached the safe room I immediately rushed her over to one of the paramedics on hand in case of emergencies. She quickly had America hooked up to an IV and began delicately extracting her body of poison. But I wasn't allowed to watch or be near her during any of this process, only wait away from it all.

Everything was a blurry frenzy of activity and I was in the middle of it all. Doctor after doctor, nurse after nurse, rushed at me with some weird tool or another. It was scary but I could faintly see or feel any of it. My body was numb and my head felt groggy and out of place. All this time I searched for Maxon and couldn't find him. I involuntarily reached a hand to where I believed he would be but he wasn't there. I felt completely, utterly, alone in this long dizzying process.

* * *

There was no sound from the other side of the screen except a slow steady beep. It was agonizing having to wait and not know if she'd be okay. The doctors and nurses were taking their good old time in examining her and it was killing me!

"Maxon." my Mother said. I turned to see her worried face and my Father's calm one. "Get some rest. You need to relax, she'll be fine."

I shook my head. "You don't know that." I said sadly. "No one does."

* * *

Finally everything was black and my head felt blank. There was no noise and there weren't a million thoughts buzzing through my head. Only one, _Maxon._

* * *

_Maxon_. It was like a whisper only no one said a word. Everyone was silent and all I heard was the single word. But she was unconscious. Could she have said my name?

"Did you hear that?" I asked my Mother.

She cocked her head to the side. "Hear what?" she asked giving me a quizzical look.

_Maxon_. I heard again. She was summoning me but she never said a word. Immediately I pushed the screen aside and went to her side.

"Sir you shouldn't be in here." a nurse said sweetly.

"No." I said. "But I want to."

* * *

His hand enveloped mine and immediately I felt all the thoughts fill my head again. The heart beat monitor sped up and I heard its low, humming beep. Faintly I could make out Maxon's face and the sad smile lingering there.

"America can you hear me?" he asked, I heard the hope in his voice.

I managed to squeeze his hand but then I blacked again by that small movement.

I hadn't lost her! Thank God! But she was still weak and the slight movement she made by squeezing my hand cost her greatly and she went limp again. She's alive though. Oh thank God she's going to be alright!

"Keep it up everyone." I said softly. "She's alright."

"How do you know sir?" someone asked.

"Because I know my America. She's not done yet." I told them.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T WORK?" Daphne exclaimed.

The man on the other side of the phone cleared his throat. Daphne flew back on a later flight back to France because she 'forgot' something and now that something wasn't finished!

"Your Grace I know this must be frustrating-"

"Frustrating? It's beyond frustrating!" she exclaimed slamming down the phone.

Slowly she drummed her freshly manicured fingers on her mahogany desk. Her two accomplices sat opposite her waiting for the report of their lasted scheme.

"So she's alive?" Celeste asked nastily.

Daphne nodded. "She suffered barely anything!" she snapped. "Did you even inject the poison correctly?"

"You're probably lucky I did at all!" Celeste snapped back. "We could've gone when we originally had Fredrick planned to do it!"

"But now Fredrick won't!" Daphne said. "It's odd that after one kiss he could become so smitten with that little tramp."

Celeste huffed and sank further into her chair. "Let's forget it for now and talk about _our_ suitors." she said motioning to Elise.

Daphne's eyes twinkled. _Like any noble Frenchmen would want to marry you_, she thought. But aloud she said, "Oh I can give you some of their profiles tomorrow. I believe you'll be _very _satisfied by my choices."

* * *

I turned my head on the soft, plush pillow beneath my head. The cool linen felt nice on my hot skin and I cracked open my eyes slightly. Maxon was dozing in the chair beside my bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked more like a man on guard than a resting prince.

I took this opportunity to survey the room. Everything was white, and I mean _everything._ From the furniture, to the walls, the floor; then it hit me! I'm in the princess's suite. As quietly as I could I managed to prop myself on one elbow. But the room swam before my eyes and I plopped ungracefully back onto the massive sea of pillows. Maxon woke immediately.

"Are you awake?" he asked softly, taking one of my hands.

I smiled weakly and closed my fingers around his. "I-I feel a-awful." I managed though my throat burned like a thousand needles stabbed through me.

"Don't speak if it hurts." he said. "Just rest, please. You gave me quite a scare."

I closed my eyes and immediately drifted into sleep. But I could hear Maxon's faint whispers in my ear and the brush of his lips on my forehead.

"Love you, America."

**Chapter 20:**

"Oh my dear!" the Queen exclaimed seeing me at breakfast a three weeks after the attack.

I smiled weakly and leaned on Maxon's shoulder for support. I'd been working day by day to get farther and farther and now I finally managed to make it to the Dining Room. Maxon smiled and led me the last few steps to the table, where I sat at his right hand.

"She's getting much better." Maxon said proudly.

His hand gripped mine under the table and I smiled weakly at him. Now it was time to get through breakfast and to be honest I didn't think I'd have enough energy to eat.

"Lady America, are you quite sure you should be down yet?" the King asked me sweetly.

I glanced up at his smug expression. "Please call me America." I said with as much fake joy as possible. "After all I am going to be your daughter-in-law."

"Speaking of families!" the Queen interjected smoothly. "When can we meet yours?"

I thought for a moment. What would my family be like around them? Surely May would faint at the sight of them and I doubt Kota would be a suited candidate to meet them, he'd brag about his sculpting skills like always. Kenna is a little… preoccupied with her husband. So that leaves Mom, Dad, and Gerad. Gerad would be ecstatic to have another brother! He might even get to do what he finally wants! I smiled and tried focusing on my plate.

"Actually Mom," Maxon said, "I believe they're already here."

"What?" I exclaimed as everyone burst through the door.

Ignoring manners I rushed out of my chair ignoring my weakness and everyone enveloped me in a hug. Kenna and Kota were absent, thank God.

"America!" May squealed hugging my waist.

"Oh May!" I said burying her in a hug. For a little fourteen year old she was growing more and more like me.

"You must be the Singers!" the Queen said enthusiastically as she walked over to us.

Everyone released me and I wobbled on my feet a bit. In an instant Maxon was at my side with a supporting arm around my waist.

"Your Majesty-" my Mom began.

"Please do call me Amberly!" she said. "I believe we are going to be family soon are we not?"

My mother flushed with pleasure and nodded. "I've only dreamed of my daughter becoming something more, that's why I named her what I named her." my Mom said.

"Your daughter is truly something!" the King laughed.

Only me, Maxon, and the Queen knew the insult behind it but didn't correct him. We all just smiled and I started introductions.

* * *

I couldn't think there could be a more rambunctious group! My parents, thank God, were quite calm but May and Gerad were like two horses waiting to race. May was ever present around the Queen and she was enjoying having a little girl who she could dress up and do her hair. Gerad, though he was seven, enjoyed playing football outside with Maxon. It was amusing to see Gerad try and maneuver around Maxon only to be tossed into the air and rolled about. Gerad laughed and laughed. I sat in a chair under a tent with my Mom and the Queen, wishing I could go out with them.

Finally I got the courage to stand and try on my own. Both of the women watched me to make sure I was alright. Once out in the sun I felt the warm light hit me and was alive with energy. Still I took it cautiously and walked along the edge of the lawn where the flowers were closing and a few dry leaves crunched under my feet. The trees were changing colors and to see all the reds, oranges, and yellows was absolutely beautiful. Though it was still hot for late summer you could feel the cold chill of August setting in.

"Gotcha!" Maxon said placing his hands on my hips.

I was startled for a moment and trembled. He felt me tremble and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear. "I just couldn't help but hold you again."

I let myself lean back against him and listen to the steady beat of his heart. "I've missed you." I told him turning in his arms. "It's been a rough couple of weeks."

He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked along like that, him holding me around the waist with my head resting on his shoulder. The noise of my brother playacting at being a star football player was cute. May's continuous chatter with the Queen never got old because I haven't heard her voice in so long. I don't think I'd ever get use to them leaving again. Even though it's only been two days I feel like this shoulder never end.

"So are you ready for the announcement tonight?" Maxon asked finally.

We were nearing the tent and had to squeeze in my last reply. "I believe so." I said. "Just catch me if I fall okay?"

He chuckled. "Okay."


	15. Chapter 21

**SO, SO SORRY I DIDN"T GET THIS IN SOONER! I FEEL I'VE DEPRIVED YOU OF THIS! Sorry had to get that out! I am posting this late because of scheduling issues and am terribly sorry it's late! But when I checked my email I was so happy to see the new followers and favorites! theselection-divergent-thehost thanks for the review and I am going to bug you every day until you update! You're killing me here! Mockingjay04 you gave me a heart attack! You can't stop reading my story! I'm glad you love it and will do anything to make you not stop reading! Panda-Crazy-19 that's awesome because then you don't have to wait to find out the next thing haha! I've been placing breaks in the page to notify changes in views. If they are still confusing just tell me again. Gilmoregirls1197 I'm glad you like it and I didn't update fast enough today I feel awful! Reading your review made me feel like I failed you guys. But thanks for the review and I hope you read on! MackenzieLifebl thanks for following my story and I hope you continue to read! ClaireMoneith I'm happy to see your review and please don't die! I love reading your reviews and knowing you find ways to read the story! Please keep reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Meg-sters52 I'm glad you liked this chapter and how I've twisted Daphne a bit! Please continue to read and enjoy this chapter! lifeofdreams thank you for following my story and I hope you enjoy! Ihave1secret I am so happy to see you favorite my story and are also following it! You also followed me and I'm touched! Your review was awesome and I hope you read on!**

**That was a really LONG author's note! But thank you everyone!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 21:**

I wobbled a bit unsteadily on my feet, just waiting for Maxon to make the announcement already. All the cameras for the _Report_ were almost literally glued to him so they could learn who the winner was. To be honest I was just itching to just stride out there and announce it myself. But he seemed to be enjoying holding out on the impatient audience.

"Shall we bring her out, Prince Maxon?" Gavril asked as the audience broke into a thunderous applause.

Maxon smiled and glanced backstage at me. "I believe she's ready Gavril." Maxon said standing up.

"I believe we've all been itching to know your new fiancée." Gavril said. "_I_ wasn't even allowed to see her!"

I giggled at Gavril's mock pout. "Oh but now you will know." Maxon said. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your new Princess of Illéa!"

* * *

For a moment I froze and watched the blurry movements of the audience. But I snapped back into reality and strode confidently out on stage. Immediately I was met with silence. The audience stared at me shocked and I could do nothing but smile. This was just slightly awkward…

* * *

There was silence as I took her hand. She was trembling and I wish I could do anything to make her stop. But seeing as we were in front of the _entire_ population of Illéa I refrained from leaning to whisper something encouraging in her ear.

"Lady America." Gavril said suavely, trying to fill the awkward silence. "Congratulations my dear!"

She blushed a deep scarlet as he kissed her hand. "Thank you Gavril." she said. "It's truly quite an honor."

Gavril chuckled. "Of course my dear! And how does it feel being the _One_?"

She took a seat beside me and fanned out her skirts. "Well it certainly is a lot quieter without thirty-four other women." she joked. A few people in the crowd chuckled.

"Did you not get along with them?" Gavril asked.

"No, no!" she exclaimed. "Everyone was sweet and I wish some of them could have stayed with me!"

"But you just enjoy the…privacy, with our Prince?" Gavril asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I barked out a laugh. "Gavril where do you get these questions?" I asked.

He smiled. "Experience Your Majesty. It just seems natural now."

* * *

That couldn't have been any worse! Immediately after the _Report_ I walked upstairs to my room. My maids prepared a tray for me, knowing full well I wasn't dining with everyone. The Princess's suite had a separate dining table on the balcony and I ate alone under the stars. At least until May burst into my room.

"America!" she exclaimed. "Oh my God that was horrible! Are you alright?"

She came over and sat in the chair opposite mine. The look in her eyes was suite but I was hardly in the mood to speak. Even to her.

"Oh May." I cried letting the first of the tears fall. "It was awful! Just awful!"

Her chair scrapped against the balcony and I felt her arms wrap around me. "Shhh." she said. "It'll be alright! I'm sure Maxon has everything planned out already!"

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her small shoulder. She rubbed my back and whispered assuring things in my ear but I was too frazzled. I knew they wouldn't accept me! It was too God damn obvious and I couldn't accept it! Marlee's the favorite! Elise has connections! I'm just another passing face! Just like Daphne said!

"Miss would you like to get ready for bed?" Mary asked when my sobs quieted a bit.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." I untangled myself from May. "Sorry about the mess."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "No need to apologize to me miss."

I slipped into a pair of shorts and t-shirt, the pajamas I brought from home, and buried myself under the mountains of covers. It was only ten o'clock but I didn't feel like staying up.

"Goodnight." my three maids said in unison.

"Goodnight ladies." I said weakly from my mound of plush bedding.

The door clicked shut and I rolled over to look out over the balcony. I could smell the cool air blowing sweet smells from the garden below into my room. The smell settled my rattled nerves a bit and I sank deeper into the plushy heaven of my bed. But only to be awaken by a key turned in the lock to an adjoining room.

Maxon stepped in through the door that connected our adjacent rooms. He was wearing a gray t-shirt which hugged his muscles and a pair of black sweat pants. Never really seen him look _this_ informal.

"America are you awake?" he whispered softly. I turned around and met his concerned brown eyes. "Oh my darling!"

He swiftly took my hand and sat on the edge of my bed. All over again the tears seeped down my cheeks and I buried my face in the soft linen pillow. "Maxon what have I done?" I cried. "This is worse than I imagined!"

His hand rubbed up and down my back as I let the tears flow. A few times he mumbled something softly but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"It'll be alright America." he said. "They'll warm up to the idea."

I looked up into his eyes and shook my head. "No they won't!" I exclaimed in frustration. "No one would ever want a _Five_ to rule a country! I'm not Marlee or Elise! I'm just some stupid red headed _Five!_"

The look of shock crossed his face. I didn't mean to burst out at him really but it's what everyone was thinking and I needed to get it out.

"I had no idea you-" he began.

"That's not my opinion Maxon!" I cut him off. "That's what _everyone_ thinks of me!"

* * *

"That's not true." I told her. "Sure they're shocked that I picked you but that's because they don't know you like I do."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Maxon don't you see?" she said sadly. "I'm just not cut out for this. I knew it the moment I stepped out into the spotlight tonight. No one likes me."

I grasped her hands and pulled her closer to me. "America listen to me." I said. "Whatever they say or do cannot change your mind. We will go through with this and I will marry you."

She sighed again. "But I'm no one's choice." she cried. "Never have. Never will."

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her fiercely. She was stunned by my sudden force and hesitated before kissing me back. At once I felt her melt and I wrapped her in my arms.

"You are _my_ choice, remember?" I told her pulling back from the kiss and leaning my forehead against hers. "That is never going to change as long as I'm here."

A cold breeze swept through the room and I saw the goose bumps run up her arms. "Promise you'll never leave me!" she said quickly.

I kissed her again. "I promise."

**Alright I need your help! I may start another story soon and I want to know how many people would be interested. It's sort of similar to this but not quite. It's complicated to explain but I want to know if anyone would like to read my mystery story!**


	16. Chapter 22

**Beginning author's note (hehe): Thank you all for reading my last chapter and I know it was awful for America but I needed to show you some views on the subject. Gilmoregirls1197 thanks for your review and I'm glad you'd read my next story! I think I'll finish this one before I start another though so for now I'll keep it in the editing stage. theselection-divergent-thehost thanks for the review and I know it was a sad chapter but it'll get better! Thanks for saying you'd read my next story too! All I Want Is To Be Wanted thank you for having my story as one of your favorites and following it! I hope you continue to read! Panda-Crazy-19 I'm glad you still love this and I'm sorry it was sad! But thanks for the review and saying you'd read my next story! Mockingjay04 thanks for the review and it's great to know you'll be interested in my next story! Awesomest Tiger thank you for having my story as one of your favorites and following it! Read on! percabeth til the end 01 thanks for the review and I'm glad you'll read my next story! avoxmermaid thank you for being another favorite and following my story! Please keep reading! Kairo833 thanks for following my story and I hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters!**

**The total for the end of week two (From Friday) is…**

**Followers: 31**

**Favorites: 26**

**Views: 4,618**

**I love all you guys and am glad to see you enjoy my story! Thanks!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 22:**

Though I was still shaken from the _Report_ last night, it was no excuse to skip out on a few of my new duties. One of which was spending an evening with Queen Amberly discussing a few minor wedding details. But I would not dare to share any with anyone else because it was to be our little secret.

"Am I not allowed to know?" May cried while she was braiding my hair.

I turned to look into her matching blue eyes. She was trying so hard to make me crumble on her puppy dog eyes, which only worked on Mom and Gerad, but I wasn't going to let her.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "It's only for me to know."

"Only for you to know what?" someone asked from the doorway.

I turned my head slightly and saw Maxon leaning against my doorframe. He was very casual with his light blue shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tan cargo shorts. He's never been so relaxed during the evening.

"Again it's none of your concern." I smiled as he strode over to us.

"Should I leave?" May asked, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"Hmmm." I said aloud. "What do you think my dear?"

He smiled at the endearment and kissed my cheek. "Well," he began placing his cheek against mine, "do you think she would like to stay?"

I watched the mischievous look pass through his eyes. "I believe you have a point." I said looking at May. "You don't mind do you?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "But how will I ever know what it's like when I'm cooped up all day?"

"We'll just have to celebrate." Maxon said. "With a ball."

I met his eyes in the mirror. "Are you sure?" I asked. "It seems an awful lot for a country that despises me."

"The only way to make friends is to be you." Maxon said. "Look what you did to me?"

I kissed his cheek. "Well then don't invite any handsome young princes and I'll be fine." I told him.

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Ew!" May squealed. "Let me leave first!"

I chuckled as she scurried out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind her I stood and snuggled into Maxon's arms. His arms came around in a comforting hug. "What's this for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about last night." I told him. "It's just so much got to me that I didn't think about anything else."

He kissed the top of my head and rubbed a hand up and down my back. "It's alright. I honestly didn't think they'd react like that. Didn't they like you earlier?" he said.

I pulled back to look into his eyes. He looked down on me with a confused expression and I couldn't help but giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked, his expression growing even more confused. I tried covering my mouth but the giggles escaped. "America Singer!" he exclaimed. "What is so funny?"

I just couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and pulled away from him so I could lean against the wall. "Oh,oh Maxon!" I said between breaths.

He placed both hands against the wall on either side of me. I turned so my back was against the wall and met his eyes. But still the giggles escaped my mouth.

"You leave me no choice." he said softly.

He leaned in swiftly, before I could move away, and kissed me. Though I struggled against him he pushed his body against mine so I was pressed against the wall. Yet still the giggles escaped my mouth. It seemed impossible but somehow I couldn't stop laughing. Then I heard him finally chuckle. He leaned back maybe a centimeter and looked into my eyes. "Okay really!" he whispered. "What is so funny?"

I didn't say anything but let our breaths intertwine with one another. We stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Then I gave up and sighed. My lips brushed his slightly and he bit my bottom lip softly. I pulled back slightly, teasing him, and he groaned and brought his lips down on mine hard. My hands traced the muscles on his chest, which were hidden beneath his blue shirt. He placed a hand on my neck and tilted my head so he could kiss me better. I melted into him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Someone cleared their throat and we immediately pulled apart. The King stood in the doorway with a disgusted look on his face. "I'd thought you'd be in here." he said neutrally. "We still have a plane to catch, son."

I quickly glanced up at him. "Oh!" I said. "You're leaving."

He sighed. "I came to tell you." he said. "But got a little…distracted."

I felt a blush spread my cheeks. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it." he said kissing me one more time. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Well thanks for ruining that." I mumbled to my Father when I was in the hall.

"I saw the look in your eye." he said. "Couldn't let it get too far."

To be honest I did have a slightly thought about something along those lines. I hate it when he's right.

"Are you packed?" he asked when we reached my room.

I nodded. "I finished before going to see her." I said.

"Good." he said. "The car leaves in five minutes."

Sure enough we left exactly on time. Everyone came to see us off and I watched America's face all the way until she was out of sight. She seemed a little upset of my departure, almost as upset as my Mother. I'd see her soon though…hopefully.


	17. Chapter 23

**My email is a little messed up so if I didn't mention you I will when I receive the email! I'm sorry! Love you all for reading last chapter! I know I've been posting less lately but I have states for basketball and am too exhausted to post every day. If these next few chapters aren't as descriptive I'm sorry but I'll try to make them more descriptive now. Panda-Crazy-19 now I know you don't like cliff hangers but you do like fluffy stuff. I'll remember that in further chapters. Thanks for the review! livingtodance thanks for the review and I know what you mean, don't worry ;) kaye05 thank you for following and being another favorite to my story and I hope you continue to read! juliaott thank you for also following and I hope you read on! annemarie1996 thank you for following and I hope you keep reading! Liz1301 thank you for following and I hope you continue to read! Hermione Black Malfoy Riddle (geez that's a mouthful, hehe) thank you for following my story and I hope you read on! travellingendlessly thank you for following my story and I hope you keep reading! theselection-divergent-thehost thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! avoxmermaid I'm so, so happy to hear you say that and am touched, truly! I really hope you keep reading! All I Want Is To Be Wanted you're about to find out! Michaelson9 seeing your reviews for each chapter made me smile, thank you so much! caseymargaret thank you for following my story and I hope you keep reading! Thank you also for your review and I'm glad you enjoy my fanfiction! Here is your update **

**Okay that was a REALLY LONG** **author's note but I hope you enjoy my story anyways!**

**Thank you all again for reading!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 23:**

We rocked along the bumpy road west until reaching the rendezvous point. It was a little sketchy, I'll admit, but not unpredictable for the rebels. The building was small enough to accompany my Father, the rebel leaders, and I, but very uncomfortable.

"Let's get down to business." one of the men said sitting at the head of the table. His strong Southern accent made it difficult to understand a few words.

"Agreed." my Father said. "Let's cut to the chase. What will it take you to leave us alone?"

A man snickered but I couldn't tell which one in the dimly lit room in was. "Oh now that you would not be pleased about." one man said.

"And why not?" I asked, trying to remain neutral.

A smile spread across his lips and his eyes scanned his accomplices. "Well Your Majesty," he began, "The only way you can end this is to give up your beautiful fiancée."

You could've heard a pin drop and I felt my body flush with anger. "Why the hell would I do that?" I snapped.

They seemed to laugh at my anger. "Your Majesty, I'm sure you prize your own life over any other." he said. "So it's simple that we take the woman and not you. It's actual quite generous."

"Generous!" I burst out. "How could taking the woman I love be generous?"

"You'll find someone else." he shrugged his shoulders. "It will just be payback for what you did to us."

"I didn't do anything!" I said standing up abruptly.

"You've done more than you could imagine." he said. "Do you think you haven't taken our beauties away? All our family? Have you not notice why we're all men?"

To be honest I didn't notice. But that wasn't me, was it?

* * *

I sat with the Queen the remainder of the afternoon as she braided May's hair. She was unnaturally quiet and I'm sure it was because of the absence of the King and Maxon. I was a little fidgety myself; Maxon never told me where he was going. It was a little torturous to think he could be in trouble right now.

A knock at the door had the Queen rushing over, leaving May's hair unfinished. She opened it slightly and peeked through to see who it was. "Enter." I heard her whisper.

A travel stained man entered and he seemed to be out of breath. The Queen let him sit in one of the chairs and gave him a glass of lemonade. "What is it Samuels?" she asked as soon as he finished the drink.

"T-they attacked them." he stammered. "Thank God they both lived but they are badly wounded."

"What's going on?" I asked suddenly. Maxon was injured wasn't he?

The Queen looked over at me with tear filled eyes. "Did Maxon not tell you where he was going?" she asked. When I shook my head she sighed. "He was meeting with the rebel leaders, hoping to form a treaty or compromise."

I felt myself grow pale and May was at my side in a second. "Relax, relax." I heard her whisper. But I couldn't relax, he said not to worry but now I'm worrying even more!

"Where are they?" the Queen asked.

"They are upstairs right now. Both in their rooms." he replied.

Without hesitation I rushed out of the room and heard the Queen's heels click behind me. We both rushed up the stairs towards the third floor, which was now packed with people rushing in and out of rooms.

"We cannot let you go in there." a guard told me as I reached Maxon's doors.

I glared up at him. "How are you going to stop me?" I spat and pushed past him.

I threw the door open and was met with a revolting sight. Maxon's right shoulder was badly injured from a bullet and his left leg was wrapped tightly, yet the blood seeped through. His face had a few scratches but was mostly just dirty. "Ma'am you shouldn't be in here." a nurse told me trying to usher me out of the room.

"Let me help." I demanded as I dashed over towards his bed.

She dipped a curtsy. "Very well ma'am."

I grabbed a wash cloth from beside his bed and gently dabbed his face. He stirred and reached a hand up to restrain my wrist. "No." came his breathy voice. His eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. "A-america?"

My vision blurred and a few tears streamed down my cheeks. "Oh Maxon." I whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He motioned for the nurse to leave and she hesitated. "Leave." I snapped softly.

As soon as the door was closed I pulled a chair up to the bed and gripped Maxon's hand. He looked at me thoughtfully before explaining the whole dilemma. During the entire time I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes. "But why, why did you do it?" I cried when he finished.

He ran his thumb over my knuckles in slow circles. "Because I am replaceable and you are not. They will find some other distant relation to rule the country. You are only you and nothing and no one can replace you." he replied.

"But you're not replaceable to me." I cried.

He gave me a small smile. "I love hearing you say that but I'd rather risk my life than yours." he said.

"Oh you stupid, stupid boy." I said softly kissing his lips. Tears stained his cheeks and he kissed me back. "Don't do this to me."

He kissed me back one more time before gently laying on the sea of pillows, now stained with his blood.

* * *

I sat by his bed day and night, waiting for him to wake up. The doctors and nurses assured me he'd be better and that I should leave to get some rest but I refused. The demons from hell couldn't even chase me away from Maxon. But soon I was on the brink of exhaustion and ended up dozing off in the uncomfortable chair beside his bed.

* * *

My right hand twitched slightly as I tried gliding it across the bedspread. The pain was excruciating and I let out a small moan, turning my head on the pillow. I glanced at the clock and saw it was late- almost midnight. How long had I been asleep? With my good hand I tried propping myself up but it only brought more pain. I plopped down hard on the mattress and almost screamed when she stirred beside me. How long had she been there?

She rested in the chair with her head leaned against the uncomfortable bedpost. Her face showed days of exhaustion and she must've stayed up for hours waiting for me to wake up. At least it felt like hours. Could it have really been days? I reached a hand out to her but paused when I watched her stir restlessly in her sleep.

"Maxon…" she mumbled.

I watched her struggle in her sleep and felt my heart contract. When she has nightmares I always sense them. She struggles and struggles when too much stress is on her and sleep cannot even comfort her.

"America?" I whisper softly.

Immediately her eyes shoot open and it takes a minute for her eyes to make out my face in the shadows. "Maxon?" she asks.

I smile and all of a sudden her arms are around me. "Ouch!" I exclaimed when her hand grazes my shoulder.

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry!" she says placing her hands in her lap and leaning away from me.

"No." I say picking them up and placing them back around my neck. "It's a good kind of pain."

She smiles weakly. "You've been asleep for almost a week." she said softly. "I-I've never left your side."

I could tell she was close to dozing off. Her eyelids drooped shut and she leaned her head on my good shoulder. As carefully as I could I edged back so that I was leaning against the headboard. She still sat in the chair but seemed comforted by my touch alone and soon heard her beautiful little snores. The sound comforted me and I found myself drifting back into sleep as well, even though I've slept enough for a while.


	18. Chapter 24

**You all rock! I had 11 reviews from the last chapter! Do you guys know how happy that made me? theselection-divergent-thehost as always I love reading you reviews and I'm glad you liked my chapter! Meg-sters52 Maxon would do anything for her and she would do the same. Thanks for your review! Panda-Crazy-19 it was a little sad but yet romantic in a cute way right? I mean how could you not see how Maxon is such a perfect guy? Mockingjay04 you have to read to find out what happens! I know it's sad for Maxon and I'm glad you picked up on the King's 'disapproval' when he didn't say anything! Thanks for the review! avoxmermaid glad you loved it and thanks for the review! livingtodance he is always perfect! I feel I have to work on something to make him seem not **_**so**_** perfect though. It gets a little too good to be true. Michaelson9 I'm glad my story makes you smile and I hope you keep reading! floosnitch2022 thanks for following my story and I hope you keep reading! maggiebswim thanks for your review and Maxon would open his heart if possible for America of course he feels ;) ClaireMontieth thanks for your review and I know it was sad…but romantic! caseymargaret love you for the hearts! happydays19 I will always upload more and I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! MandaRox159 thank you for following my story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it! julie07 thank you for having my story as one of your favorites and following it! Keep reading! superwolfgirl thank you for also making my story one of your favorites and following it! babysitter1997 thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing! You rock! **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 24:**

"Come on Maxon get up!" my Father barked entering my room.

I rolled away from him, facing the window, and shoved the pillow over my head. "Go away old man! Can't you let me rest?" I snapped wearily.

"Nope!" he said snatching the pillow away. "You've been in bed long enough! I would think a month was enough time!"

I sighed. He was kind of right since the bullet wound was only an annoying reminder now. "Fine but I'll get ready on my own damn time." I grumbled.

"Hurry up we have work to do!" he bellowed leaving the room.

Slowly I peeled the sheets off my oddly sweating body. Why was I so sweaty this morning? It's what September? Or was it October now? Dear God Maxon get your head together! I stretched my tightly wound leg and winced slightly. It was better now but still hurt with the pressure applied on it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door open. America stepped through the one adjoining our rooms and peeked her head around the door. "Feeling better?" she asked lazily.

Slowly she shut the door and strode over to me. I swallowed hard noticing she was wearing her nightgown still but that didn't seem to faze her. Even though she was my fiancée I wasn't getting use to seeing her in her white shift even though I'd one day see her… holy shit why the hell was I thinking this way? It's what ten in the morning?

"Relax silly." she said kneeling beside me. "You've seen me before, it's no different."

_Oh but it is!_ I thought in my head. True I've seen her like this before but lately I've been growing really anxious for some reason. Pre-wedding jitters maybe? A slight blush crept up her neck and I swallowed again. Nope not jitters.

"How are you?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

She took the hand and held it between her two tiny ones. "To be honest I've been a wreck." she sighed. I gave her a concerned look but she didn't care. "I've not been able to sleep because I'm frightened for you. What would happen if-"

I cut her off with a kiss. It was gentle but I yearned for more and so did she. Right now it wasn't an appropriate time to think like that though; my head wasn't exactly keeping me in line right now. I growled softly and pushed her away. "Get out of her." I said playfully.

She pouted but stood up brushing off imaginary dust on her gown. I knew she was stalling but I wasn't going to push her, she could stall as long as she wanted. "Gosh I don't think I can wait 'til December." she sighed.

I watched her leave the room throwing a glance back at me one more time. The longing in her eyes matched the desire in my heart. Three -or four, I can't remember still- months was too far away.

* * *

The 'work' my Father had me do seemed pointless! They were documents from what looked like last year and I was close to exploding with rage when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I just want to hear your opinion since I've already given mine a while ago." he told me.

I sighed. Okay so that made sense for why he was giving me these then. But why all of a sudden would he become the supportive Father? What's in it for him?

"What's the point?" I mumbled, placing my head in my hands. "I'll never learn about any of this."

"Look at me Maxon." he said. I lifted my head and met his cold gray gaze. "I _need_ you to learn this quickly because, well you see, I'm not giving the orders around here for long."

I looked at my Father sadly. He was reaching the ripe age of fifty soon. I guess he would be nervous because if he were to die that'd make me King. The thought made me swallow hard. King Maxon? Dear God the thought sent chills down my spine just thinking about it.

"Don't worry." I told him confidently. "I think I can get it, in time."

He gave me a sad smile. Though he was heartless about my choices in the past he was beginning to understand my view. Plus I wasn't the man I was a year ago, I've changed. He wasn't heartless, that's for sure. My Mother told me that after most of her miscarriages he would always be there for her. She told me when I was born he was elated to finally have a son and cared for me himself. But then the rebels decided to begin what was now close to full out war. Something in him hardened and it turned into the protective shield that now guards his heart. Only people who have known him he lets in, but America he keeps out.

* * *

The petals played on my fingers as May and I strolled around the garden before dinner. No longer did the garden have its beautiful summer glow, fall had come. To watch all the flowers wilt and disappear made me pout in mock pity. "Aw America don't do that!" May said wrapping a skinny arm around my waist.

She had grown since I last saw her and was almost as tall as me, reaching my eye level. I looked down into her matching blue eyes and smiled. "Oh May it doesn't seem like a year!" I sighed. "To think that soon I'll have been here only a year and it's flown by so fast!"

"Did you say a year?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes?" I said warily.

Her smile widened and she laughed. "America when's his birthday?" she asked as if it were obvious.

Wait! It was obvious! Maxon's birthday was on the 20th and he'd be turning twenty! The thought sent shivers down my spine. What was I going to do for him? What _could_ I do?

"Oh God May!" I exclaimed. "What am I going to do? What'll I get him?"

She let out a howl of laughter and looked up at me. "America you're kidding right? You're asking me this! Think of him and think of what he likes!"

I dropped my head in my hands. Dear God this was going to be some rough planning!

* * *

"What are you doing?" he whispered as I felt his hands on my shoulders.

Quick as a viper I moved his birthday plans underneath some 'homework' Amberly assigned me. "Oh nothing." I said, my voice cracking on the last word.

"Sure seems like nothing." he chuckled kissing the top of my head.

I leaned my elbows on the table to keep him from snatching it away. He kneeled beside me and looked into my eyes. "It's nothing really." I told him.

A mischievous smile crossed his face. "Nothing you say?" he asked running a hand up my arm.

The touch sent shivers down my spine and I closed my eyes as his hand lingered near mine. But when I felt the tug of paper underneath me I swatted his hand away.

"No, no, no!" I said standing from my chair and moving him away from the desk.

He pouted playfully. "Oh what's the big surprise?" he whined.

I kissed his pouted lip. "Oh nothing to worry your wittle head about." I played along.

His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer. "And if I want to worry about it?" he asked softly in my ear.

His breath tickled the nape of my neck and then I felt the warmth of his lips as they traveled up towards my ear. "Maxon…" I said.

He kissed my jaw and slowly made his way to my waiting lips. His kisses went from soft to wanting in the blink of an eye. I tangled my fingers through his slightly overgrown hair and kissed him back. All of a sudden my knees hit something and Maxon laid me down on the bed, looming over me.

"Maxon." I said cautiously.

"Just be quiet America." he said huskily.

I know that voice. I've only heard Aspen use it a thousand times when… no, no, no. "Maxon we can't." I say softly, but it's a little distracting when his lips move down my neck.

"I don't know if I can stop myself." he said with a small laugh.

I think of pushing him off but my body has a mind of its own. My arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer and I feel him press against me from head to toe.

"Tell me to stop." he whispered taking my mouth in his and sending a scorching heat down my body.

But I don't say anything, it's just too much…


	19. Chapter 25

**I have no idea where to start with everyone! WARNING THIS IS A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! Madiiloves thank you for following and also favoriting my story! I hope you keep reading! livingtodance thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked this chapter! babysister1997 well I believe you will have to find out won't you? Meg-sters52 I now know you enjoy romance! I'll remember that! avoxmermaid I don't wanna kill you! I just have been trying to piece together this with more drama so you… well read more! theselection-divergent-thehost I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for you to post your new one! alexa I'm glad you liked this chapter and hope you will read it more! Mockingjay04 I'm not trying to kill you either! Oh my God I don't want to murder you guys! I also agree that the King is getting a little better-but only towards Maxon. GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo thanks for following my story and I hope you keep reading! 9Ris6 thank you for also following my story and I hope you keep reading too! Gilmoregirls1197 I believe you are right ;) DelicateLion! Oh God where do I start? You posted a review for almost all my chapters thank you! I really hope you keep reading! Hungergames811 thanks for following my story! Keep reading! Marywayland thanks for following my story and having it as one of your favorites! I hope you enjoy the next chapters! theSelection101 I don't know when the next one comes ;) Calbs44 thanks for following my story and I hope you keep reading!**

***Inhales breath***

**Okay after that author's note I am happy to present you with Chapter 25!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 25:**

The sun kissed my shoulders and I slowly peeled my eyes open. A pair of doors leading out to the balcony stood open and the white curtains blew out into the early morning. Maxon was leaning against the railing looking out over the rolling hills. He looks so serene out there that I sit there and watch him for a few moments, taking him in. His white dress shirt was rolled up to the elbows and his bare feet peaked out from under his khakis, he just looked so casual.

"How long are you going to watch me?" he asked with a smile.

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. "How long are you going to stand there?" I retorted returning his smile.

When he didn't answer and looked back at the rising sun I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me. The air still chilled my bare legs so I gathered the fabric closer around me.

"Are you alright?" I asked leaning against the railing beside him.

He looked at me blankly and shook his head. "I really shouldn't have done that." he said. "I just…I…" He looked away with a pained expression.

"It's my fault not yours." I told him softly, willing him to look back at me.

He dropped his head and shook it. "No, no, it's all _my_ fault." his voice was so strained that he almost sounded as if he was in pain.

I ran a hand through my hair hoping the tears would just disappear. We both knew it was a mistake but at the time we didn't care. Now we realized how serious this was. We've never had an uncomfortable silence until now. It pulled at me a bit to say something -anything- to make this better. Nothing came to mind.

So I turned around and walked back into the room. What could we change now? NOTHING! So I wasn't going to mope about it any longer.

"Where are you going?" Maxon asked as I slipped into one of my day dresses.

"For a walk." I said shortly.

* * *

The gardens were quiet and I walked to the furthest spot. I've been here once or twice on some of my walks and enjoyed being isolated from cameras and prying eyes, but never my fiancé. It seems odd to be here because of loving someone so much, doesn't it? I hope- and dear God I hope it comes true- that we can just forget about it and move on. But part of me doesn't even like that. Why would I forget this when there's nothing wrong about loving someone? So what if we broke one tiny rule? Who was ever going to find out? Surely Maxon wouldn't tell anyone and I refused to tell _anyone_. It could be our little secret.

I let out a frustrated groan and dropped my head in my hands. Oh who was I kidding? For all I know I could be…no, no that can't be right? If I was then… a gasp escaped me at how serious this really could become! If _anyone_ found out I could be executed! Even if he is my fiancé I didn't have any special benefits! And Maxon… he'd probably live on because no one would execute the Prince of Illéa over _my_ folly. I'd get all the blame and no one would even glance at me again.

I needed a distraction so I pulled out the papers I snatched off my desk. Immediately my eyes lingered on the plans for Maxon's birthday. It was a long list of his favorite things that finally led up to the theme that we both remember. It was the most fun I'd seen him have in months and the best night of my life when I was in his arms. Halloween.

Maybe that's what Maxon needs too, a distraction. This party would be almost two weeks before Halloween though and that only gave me about five days to plan! That is if he still wasn't upset about all of…this.

* * *

After she walked out I unlocked the door adjoining our rooms and stormed in. I've never been angrier in my life! With me, with her, with every little thing! How could I do this?

I dug through the drawer of my nightstand and pulled out the key hidden in the back of the drawer. The room beyond the door probably stood dusted and nasty but I didn't care. It's the only room I'd use when there were no other…outlets.

The key fit snuggly in the lock and the wall swung open. I don't know if I should tell America about it because it's not a trait most people associate with a Prince. Gladly no one's noticed the scars on my hands.

It wasn't until close to lunch that I finally came out of the room and to my Mother sitting in a chair, patiently waiting for me to come out. When she saw me struggling to shrug back on my shirt she shook her head. "It's not like you can hide now." she said sweetly.

I rubbed my head with the towel and felt the sticky sweat seep through. Had I really spent four hours in there? I guess it makes sense when you do something for a while.

"How long have you been…" she began searching for the word.

"Boxing? Fighting?" I finished with a smile. "Since I refuse to shoot a gun or swing a sword. It all seems too violent."

"And fighting isn't?" she teases.

I laughed and walk towards my closet. A shower would have to wait since lunch was in about half an hour. Midway through buttoning my shirt she spoke again. "I know what you did."

I fumbled with the last button and turned to her. "What are you talking about?" I asked as steadily as I can.

She gives me a sad smile. "I wish I didn't know but it's not difficult to tell." she says. "I'm very disappointed."

I ran a hand over my face. Of course she would know! I can never underestimate her. There is not one thing my Mother's ever missed. NEVER! I was too stupid to think I'd get away with this.

"What am I going to do?" I asked my voice cracking on the last word.

She sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know." she says. "This was never a situation I planned on fixing."

* * *

Lunch was just me and my parents; America was nowhere to be found. I worried she was upset with me and decided to eat alone. My Mother noticed my distressed look. "Why don't you go check on her?" she suggested softly.

I nodded and excused myself before practically running towards the stairs. As soon as I reached them I took them two at a time and reached the third floor in no time. Her bedroom door was wide open and people were walking in and out shuffling papers and sharing ideas. I slowly approach her door and peer in. Scattered on her desk are even more papers and in the middle of this chaos she stood shuffling through folders.

"What is all this?" I asked her.

Her head shot up and immediately everything stopped. Wordlessly people shuffled with armfuls of papers out of the room until not one was left. She just looked at me blankly while twirling a finger around a loose strand of hair absently.

I sighed. "Stop doing that." I said stepping closer and taking her hand.

"What?" she asked remaining stiff.

I tilted her head up to look at me. "Why are you doing this?" I asked softly.

She looked away but I pulled her head back to look at me. At my sudden force her eyes widened. "What?" she asked again.

"What were all those papers for?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing." she said a little too quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She tried keeping a straight face but failed. When she looked back at me there was a smile spread across her face and it lit up her eyes.

"You aren't getting any information from me." she said sauntering away.

I pulled her back and wrapped her in my arms. She struggled a bit but then relaxed and I loosened my grip on her slightly. When she looked up at me I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. A smile played on her lips and she kissed me back.

"Now will you tell me?" I pushed.

She tightened her lips together and shook her head. "There is no way you are getting a peep out of me."

I rolled my eyes. "I can think of many ways to get something out of you." I whispered softly in her ear.

She pushed me away and walked back over to her desk. "Go before I miss one detail for this party." she said picking up a folder.

"Party?" I asked her.

She clamped a hand over her mouth her eyes growing moist with tears. "Damn my tongue." she said sadly.

"Don't cry." I laughed and strode over to her.

She placed the folder down and crossed her arms. Apparently comforting her was not something she wanted but I didn't care. I folded her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Would this have to do with my birthday?" I asked her.

She nodded and looked back up at me. "But you have to act surprised!" she demanded.

I chuckled and kissed her pouting lips. "Of course I will be." I said and then added. "Thank you."

Her smile grew and she wrapped her arms around me. "No need to thank me if it's a surprise."

"Not yet." I said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**I updated this at 2:23 when I realized there were no breaks! So sorry!**


	20. Chapter 26

**It's been exactly a month since I posted the first chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone who supported me and helped me get this far. babysister1997 I sent you a PM to see if that may help a bit. There was a reason it was so vague but I can't tell you that yet. Meg-sters52 I'm glad you liked it! It's not like we haven't broken a rule once in a while ;) Love the storyD thanks for the review and I'm glad you're excited for my next chapter! Erin I'm so glad to hear from you again! I understand you're disappointed but it took me a little while to decide to include this or not. Trust me it gets better! It's okay that you forgot as long as you're reading now! Thank you! Mockingjay04 well I believe if you keep reading you'll find out! And it's not that she knows it's that she can tell by behavior. It's complicated let me just tell you in this chapter! rjme1006 thanks for the review and yes they did do it! I know it's shocking but it just adds in well so it shows that they aren't goody-goodies. MissMellark thank you so, so, so much for following me and my story AND adding me as one of your favorite authors and my story as well! Not to mention your review! Love you so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter everyone!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 26:**

The ballroom was decorated in all black in white. Not one piece of furniture or decoration was any other color. Cameras sat on a table for guest to pick up when they entered and I glanced at each card to make sure I didn't miss anyone. Why pay for a photographer when you had people who would love to take the pictures for you? It's not manipulative it's just smart. Thank God Amberly kept Maxon out of the Great Hall and cooped up in his room. If he so much as stepped one foot out of that room I was told immediately so I could hide the scene.

"Miss I think it's time to get ready." Lucy said, peeking her head around the door.

I glanced at the clock and gasp. My guest will be here in less than two hours! I gather the material of my evening dress away from my feet and rush towards the stairs. _Damn you heels, _I think, _and the dress too. _But I can't let them slow me down. I reach the third floor and smack heads with someone.

"Ouch!" someone exclaims.

I rub a hand on the top of my head and look up. "Maxon!" I exclaim. "Get back in there!" I point to the door to his room.

He sighs. "But I've been in there all day!" he says. "Can't I at least go take a peek?"

I take his arm and playfully push him into his room. "Nope!" I say and shut the door. "Make sure this stays shut." I say to the guard.

* * *

"Lady America!" Anne says breathlessly. "You look…you look…"

"Beautiful." Mary finishes.

I twirl around and watch the black fabric swirl around me. The dress is beautiful I barely manage thanks to my maids as they file out of the room. The sleeves cover my arms and are pointed at the wrist. My legs peek out from the slit at my mid-thigh in the long floor length fabric that hugs my legs. It looks sexy yet sensible. I love it!

Finally I reach for the mask that sits on my vanity. It was split in half -half white, half black- and has one black rose near the right eye. Slowly I lift it up to my face and look in the mirror. My aqua blue eyes stare at me through the mask but other than that you cannot guess who I am. Perfect for the masquerade ball.

Maxon knocked on my door and strode in, he wore a tux without a tie and the first few buttons on his white linen shirt were undone. Through his all white mask I spotted his dark brown eyes which looked black behind the mask. His eyes roamed slowly from my eyes to the bottom of my dress and stopped when they came back up to my lips. "You look incredible." he says breathlessly.

I refrain from biting my bottom lip so I don't get any deep red lipstick on my teeth. He looks absolutely handsome too. Yet I cannot manage the words to tell him. So I step up to him and plant a light kiss on his cheek. Thankfully I leave no red marks on his face but I see his eyes glint under the mask.

"I don't care." he says bringing his lips down hard on mine. He kisses me roughly at first but then his kisses turn tender. His fingers intertwine with mine and he starts pulling me towards the door. "Come on. We've got a party to attend."

* * *

Everyone is already downstairs and enjoying snapping pictures of each other. A few people are dressed in colors but other than that I see no problem among the guest. Maxon is in absolute awe at the room and I smile at him. "Do you like it?" I ask.

His eager eyes scan the room. I watch him try to form words but no sounds come out. I choose this moment to pull out the camera I chose for his birthday. He finally meets my eyes and takes the camera. "America…" he manages finally. "I…I love it."

"Do you really?" I ask hopefully. Finally I've done something for him that he loves!

He places the camera loop around his neck and then pulls me towards him for a sweet kiss. "Absolutely." he whispers pulling back about an inch.

People applause and I realize some of the guests are watching us. "Come on!" I yell over the applause. "We've got to make an announcement!"

Once on stage we can see everyone crowded around the ballroom. Everyone is masked and standing on the dance floor, waiting for us to speak. I clear my throat and approach the microphone.

"Thank you all so much for coming to attend Maxon's 20th birthday!" I say enthusiastically. A thunderous applause ripples through the room. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming and I hope you have an amazing time! But I won't stay long for I want the man of the night to say a few words."

His eyes widened at me but then he strides over confidently. He places a gentle kiss on my cheek and the audience awes at us. The blush spreads across my cheeks but I disappear in the shadows before anyone notices. Maxon taps the microphone and begins. "I couldn't have said it any better." he says confidently. "But please give a round of applause for my wonderful fiancée, who organized this entire event for your enjoyment." An amazing applause rippled through the room again. "But without further or do I would like to get this party started! Ready?"

I watch as they all start taking pictures of us as Maxon strides back over to me. His eyes are shinning underneath the mask and I can't help a smile from spreading across my face. He's so happy that it almost brings tears to my eyes.

"Thank you so very, very much." he whispers softly in my ear

I pull back and kiss him. "I'm so happy you like it." I whisper back. "But now go along and have fun! I'm not being a good hostess!"

He smiles and pulls me in for a fierce kiss. Finally he leaves and strides into the crowd, who swallows him up in a mass of cameras and dancing bodies.

* * *

The entire night I spend dancing with every visiting diplomat and friend who comes to the party. My feet are so sore I sit for a minute but as soon as I take a seat someone taps my shoulder. "May I have this dance?" someone with a familiar accent asks.

I turn and meet the black eyes of Fredrick. Sadly I've been trying to avoid him all night but he's finally found me in this mass of a thousand people. "Of course." I say with false kindness.

He accepts my outstretched hand and leads me to the center of the floor. Briefly I spot Maxon watching us while he dances with one of the princesses from Sweden who whispers something in his ear. He doesn't seem to notice and I feel his eyes bore into the back on my head even as I'm turned to Fredrick. Fredrick places a hand on the small of my back and pulls me closer. Though I try to pull away he holds me firmly against him. We are closer than I would like but he won't let me move.

"Tell me my dear," he says softly in my ear. "Have you missed me much?"

His smooth freshly shaven jaw rubs against my forehead for a second and I stiffen. What an arrogant ass! He thinks that after he forced himself on me that I'd want more? It sends my blood boiling and I try pulling away but his grip on me tightens and a sharp pain runs up my back.

"Release me." I say through gritted teeth.

But his hold only tightens. "Oh why my little flower?" his asks, his lips brushing my neck. "Are you saying you didn't miss me?"

I jerk my head away and look into his eyes. My body is on fire with rage and I can feel my face growing as red as my lipstick. "Take your hands off me now." I tell him sternly. "I do not deserve this behavior from you."

"That's because you deserve a more aggressive approach." he says huskily before releasing me.

I whip around and walk out of the dancing crowd. I walk back towards the table set up for the royal family and plop down in my seat. Does he just not take a hint? And does he not realize that I'm now engaged?! I finger the ring on my finger and trace the two intertwining bands. Where was he now? Was he still dancing with that flirtatious little Sweden princess? I don't know. So I pick up my wine glass and take tiny sips at a time until the deep red liquid is gone and a servant refills it. The drink is calming me a bit and I finish another glass before finally plunging myself back into the chaos which was this party.

* * *

The last of the guest trickle out of the doors and I watch from my room as the car pulls away. It's almost three in the morning and I'm exhausted beyond belief. A hiccup escapes me and I laugh –oh and drunk. I didn't drink that much did I? No, no I don't think so. HICCUP! Nope I definitely did.

I lie down against the sea of white pillows on my bed and let out a giggle. Maxon was very handsome tonight wasn't he? Oh God now it was really getting to me! Oh but what did it matter? No one was going to see me!

"America?" I hear someone ask from the door.

I turned onto my stomach and see Maxon standing in my doorway. He's wearing deep blue pajamas that I've never seen before and is looking at me with a confused expression.

"What are you (hiccup) staring at?" I giggle.

He walks slowly towards me and peers into my eyes. "Have you been drinking?" he asks softly tilting my head up to look at him.

"Maybe!" I say and pull him down next to me.

He tries keeping me at arm's length but I snuggle into him. When his arms come around me I feel sleepy again. I hiccup one more time and then let out a yawn.

"You need to get some sleep." he says through a yawn. "You've had a busy week."

I feel a soft kiss on my cheek and I snuggle closer to him. "Stay here." I whisper softly when I feel myself doze off.

He eases himself underneath me and kisses my head. "Always."


	21. Chapter 27

**You guys still rock, I hope you know that? I love hearing that you guys love the chapter and are trying to figure out where I'm taking this story. All I Want Is To Be Wanted thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy what happens next! Meg-sters52 they are more than cute, don't you agree? Thanks for your review! DelicateLion of course you can only wonder I'm not revealing anything (yet). babysister1997 if all the guys were like that some of us wouldn't be single! Men would be too good to be true! Haha! avoxmermaid I was sort of planning this little dance to shake America up a bit and then Maxon. Maxon is always cute when he's jealous! kristen I've considered that so many times and I'm still unsure so we'll see. theSelection101 I have no idea when the next chapter comes out ;) hehe could it be now? Panda-Crazy-19 I'm glad you liked the idea! It popped into my head when I was searching for a few details for the story and it seemed unreal if there wasn't a birthday and he'd stay nineteen right? rjme1006 you're absolutely correct! I'm glad you liked the party and you'll have to read what happens next ;) theselection-divergent-thehost thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter! America was sort of the comic relief character at the end just for a little funny twist. Mockingjay04 I've feel like I owe you guys more since I can't update everyday now but I will make the chapters longer for you! Maybe it's the last time we'll see Fredrick but with that last sentence what do you think? Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy chapter 27!**

**Love Smashleigh **

**Chapter 27:**

"Miss there's a package for you." Lucy says peeping her head around the door.

I look up from my work and see her eager eyes glowing. "Well bring it in then." I say and watch as box after box is rolled into my room.

"It took about three weeks to develop them all, Your Grace." one of the men say leaving the last box.

Immediately I drop my pen and rush to the first box. Inside are albums and albums of pictures that our guest took. On all the front covers it says 'Maxon's 20th' in bold cursive letters but on the spine it says the guest name who took the pictures. My fingers hesitate over the album saying 'Fredrick of Spain' and I'm tempted to see what he took pictures of. I lift the book out a flip to the first page. Immediately I'm met with the bright blue eyes of a very familiar girl. Her brown hair is thrown into a bun and she is flanked by two girls: Celeste and Elise. They all stare at the camera with a knowing smile. This would be the first image they knew I'd see. I flip through the rest of the album and the final picture makes me drop the book and scream. It stays open to that page as I back away from the book. Daphne stands with a knife, not a butter knife for dinner but an actual combat knife, pointed right at my back. How'd I not even notice her? She looked ready to murder me any second.

"AMERICA!" Maxon exclaims throwing open the door adjoining our rooms. "America what's wrong?"

I open and close my mouth, willing words to come out. Slowly I drop to the floor, sliding against the wall but Maxon catches me and scoops me up. Still no words come out and I feel a tear run down my cheek.

"America." Maxon says in a gentler tone. "America please tell me what's wrong?"

I point to the book on the floor and he strides over to it. I don't want to see it again! I don't! So I squirm in his arms but he doesn't set me down. Then I see it again and bury my face in his shoulder. Sobs rack my body and I feel the tears stain his shirt. When he sees the picture he tightens his grip on me.

"She won't come a hundred yards near you." he says softly. But I hear the strain in his voice.

How could he know that? She could be a guest or she could have the rebels just take care of me. I'm unsafe and he knows it. Nothing will stop her from getting what she wants. What she wants is Maxon.

Maxon places me on the bed and kneels at my feet. But I just collapse back on the pillows and let the sobs escape me. He sits next to me and rubs my back but offers no reassuring words. How can he? He can't protect me every second of everyday! We're separated most days by work and sometimes I don't finish wedding preparations until eight at night.

Finally I wearily sit up and look through blurry eyes at Maxon. His face had a pained expression but he's not looking at me. He's staring out at the landscape, the direction the rebels come from. His jaw clenches and unclenches in anger and then he stands abruptly.

"I'll be right back." he says.

I grab his hand immediately and look up at him. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it." he says kissing my hand.

I don't release him. "Last time you said that you came home injured." I said.

"I'll be fine." he says before leaving the room.

* * *

The royal party leaves, due west, and I know what Maxon wants to do. He wants to finish off the rebels before they can get to me. Why couldn't he just tell me? Okay so I did know they were going but it hurts when he won't tell me. So I spent the rest of the afternoon flipping through photo albums. Fredrick's was burned as soon as Maxon left my room.

"But why burn this miss?" Mary asked me innocently.

I turned cold eyes to her. "Just burn it."

As soon as it was out of my room it felt so much better. But that picture would forever be embedded in my head. Why could she not accept it? She had Fredrick! Of course he was somehow in love with me, which I still don't understand. Finally as I place the last album back in the box the alarm sounds. Didn't Maxon just go out to fight the rebels? I rush to the window and glance outside, sure enough there they were there but they were fighting the royal army. Maxon was at the head in battle with someone and that someone was Fredrick. Both of them looked ready to kill each other and neither seemed to notice any other.

Without another thought in my head I rush to my wardrobe. Maxon should never know about this but I'm going to do it anyways. The false side opens and I pull out a sword. It's sleek medal shines and glints off the last ray of sunlight. I've always had it but never thought I'd need it. Now's as good a time as ever. If I was going to do something it would not be sitting around and waiting for this to end!


	22. Chapter 28

**Glad to know you all enjoyed the last chapter! I mean I've played America as the damsel in distress long enough haven't I? Let's see how she finally reacts to this! babysister1997 isn't it just perfect? Let's have America kick some ass! MackenzieLifebl America can wield a sword! Come ladies shouldn't we all? Haha just kidding! Mockingjay04 of course he'd come back! Now you see he is and now you'll read about what happens! Enjoy! Meg-sters52 girl drama is juicy drama isn't it? I can't imagine neither of them doing nothing for the other! Plus America's been antagonized enough! Panda-Crazy-19 don't worry I do that all the time! Glad you liked it! Erin I don't want to kill you! Everyone keeps saying that I'm gonna kill them but I'm trying to entertain not kill! But I am trying to post more but I'm not posting more than one chapter! (I've done that like four times now)Bookworm973 thanks for following my story and I hope you enjoy! Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Love Smashleigh **

**Chapter 28:**

"Miss I can't let you do that!" one of the guards yelled trying to block my way.

I pull the sword from the sheath at my side and shove him out of the way. "What the hell are you gonna do to stop me?" I snap at him pushing through the door.

Outside is chaotic but not anything I'm not use to. Why should I be seen as the weak princess? Sure I've been kidnap and all that crap but now it's my turn to show them who I _really_ am. I've grown up with an older brother and rough boyfriend for God's sake! This is second nature to me!

Even through the mass of bodies I still can see Fredrick and Maxon fighting, both sweating but neither falter. All I hear is the clash of swords and a few gunshots but other than that it's a roar of armor and metal against metal. The line of battle has shifted and now I see that from where I stand both armies are parallel with one another. From this view I can make a straight shot to Maxon and Fredrick and without hesitation I charge towards them. The weight of my armor is nothing compared to the rage in my heart. Though I'm bumped around by others fighting I am not confronted myself, thank God because I only want to end one life right now.

"What's wrong princey?" Fredrick snickers when I can hear them. "Getting tired?"

Maxon's right arm is growing weak; the bullet wound must be restricting him. But Maxon's giving all he's got through the pain, even though he's growing more tired each swing. As Fredrick's back turns to me I charge at him and push him away from Maxon. He immediately swings around with a powerful swing but its way too high –he was expecting a taller opponent. When his eyes meet mine he doesn't seem to recognize me. Neither does Maxon. Underneath all this armor I look nothing like myself.

"Who the hell are you?" Fredrick snaps trying to fight off some blows from his right side.

I smile beneath my visor and throw it open. Immediately Maxon stands in front of me and blocks me with his body. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snaps at me.

I push him out of the way and face Fredrick. "You're weak and I'm here to help. You gonna stop me now?" I yell as I take my first swing at Fredrick.

He blocks it and tries a counter attack but I block it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Maxon come next to me and deliver his own swings. Fredrick is too skilled and fights both of us off at least until another opponent strides up.

"Who the hell are you?" Maxon exclaims.

The person lifts the visor and I gasp. No way! There is no way that can be him! "ASPEN?" I scream.

He smiles at me devilishly. Is this the way he was going to play? I couldn't kill him! I couldn't forgive Maxon if he did! My knees grow weak but I keep myself upright. I square myself to him but he ignores me and squares up to Maxon. But I ignore him and stand in front of Maxon. Aspen's eyes burn underneath the visor and at first I'm lost in the deep green pools. "Your fights are with me." I tell them. "Leave him out of this."

Both of them exchange a smile and pull down their visors. "Alright little princess." Fredrick snickers. "Bring it on."

Maxon comes from behind me and delivers a blow to Fredrick. Once he's blocked that one and tries turning around I come at him. My sword slashes his side and a animalistic growl escapes him. I feel a bump on my head and am thrown to the side. Aspen nailed me with the butt of his sword and is now swinging at Maxon as Fredrick lies on the ground clutching his side.

I try standing but my head is swimming. How hard did he hit me? Did he dent my armor? I feel along the helmet and feel the hollow spot near the back of my head. Damn him! How the hell he'd do that?

Once I manage getting on my feet I charge back at him and swing. It hits his shoulder armor and he lurks to the side. But my swing made him swing low and the blow lands on Maxon's left thigh. Maxon kneels to the group and grips his thigh. A few drops of blood seep through his fingers. How can that be? His armor blocks out the slash. _But it reopened the wound, _I thought. Before Aspen takes another blow I shove him out of the way and he topples over Fredrick, who lets out a groan of pain.

"Maxon!" I exclaim guarding him from Aspen.

He tries standing but crumples again, his face growing paler. I turn to face Aspen and find I'm face to face with him –well helmet to helmet. Immediately he grips my throat and holds me at knife point. I realize it's the same knife Daphne had in the picture. Was Aspen there too?

"You could've chosen me." he snaps. "But apparently love doesn't mean anything to you!"

I struggle in his grip and he tightens the hold on my throat. Shaking off my helmet I feel my hair tumble down my back. He throws off his own and pulls me in for a kiss. I butt heads with him but he seems unaffected.

"Get off her!" Maxon yells slashing Aspen across the back.

I feel the knife slice across my throat and I sink to the ground. My vision is red and I press my hand to my throat. The blood seeps through my fingers and already I'm soaked in blood. I lie on the ground and watch Maxon use the last of his energy to fight off Aspen. But Aspen's too strong and he runs the sword through Maxon's shoulder. He screams in pain and drops onto the ground. Aspen turns to look at me with a pained expression but then helps Fredrick up. The battle around us has quieted and I notice not many of our men are left standing but also not many rebels are either. I watch Aspen retreat with Fredrick through blurry eyes. Maxon's fingers intertwine with mine and I strain my neck to look at him. He mouths the words 'I love you' and I feel my eyes grow heavy. The last thing I see is Maxon's brown eyes as I slip into the darkness.


	23. Chapter 29

**Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I thought you'd like another little twist to this already messed up story haha! Mockingjay04 I knew some would be shocked! I hadn't mentioned him in so long have I? But I won't tell you what happens because that is for me to know and for you to find out ;) 191838 thanks for following my story and I hope you keep reading! babysister1997 she does kick ass doesn't she? But don't worry there's more to come! avoxmermaid glad to know it was you! I thought it sounded familiar! But I cannot reveal anything right now so you'll just have to read! Erin I'm not killing you! Please don't die! And now to answer your questions. Aspen wasn't mentioned for a while and now you see why because no one knew where he was. Aspen didn't mean to but Maxon made him slip and it ran across her throat. And America wasn't left alone! Maxon was there for her! Luana Mesquita thanks for having my story as one of your favorites! ClaireMontieth I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! Your review made me smile because I knew at least someone would freak out ;) Juliana Rose I know it's a little confusing but if you noticed Fredrick didn't go for America until she guarded Maxon. So he had to do something right? Plus Aspen did the same thing but he wasn't going to hurt her it was an ACCIDENT. I was trying to get you guys to think and read between the lines. But I'll be more descriptive about it. Sorry. But thanks for your review I'm glad you liked it! 123 love you love you love you! Thank you for having me as one of your favorites and my story! Also for following me and my story! And no I'm not Kiera Cass haha she's a better writer than me! Thanks so much and I'm glad you like my story! rjme1006 I'm glad you liked the chapter and to find out what happens I hope you enjoy this one! Keep reading! Thank you all and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 29:**

The slow beep of a heart monitor wakes me. I try heaving myself off the hospital bed but it's no use. Both my shoulder and thigh are deeply wounded. I plop back down on the bed and the heart rate monitor picks up. _That just gave me away,_ I thought. It did indeed for three doctors and nurses threw open the curtain. The doctor strides calmly to my side.

"How are you feeling You Majesty?" he asks while checking the monitors.

"I'm alright." I strain but my throats a little scratchy.

"Your vitals look good. I'm sure you'll be up in about a week or so but that shoulder needs much more time to heal." he told me.

I nod and the movement makes my head swim. "I just want to sleep." I told him groggily.

He chuckles. "Even after you've been asleep for a week?"

"What?" I ask. "Has it been that long?"

He nods. "Lady America isn't looking so good though. She's been asleep this whole time. At least you woke up once but I'm sure you don't remember."

"Where is she?" I ask.

He comes to my left and pulls the edge of the curtain for me to peek through. I spot her immediately and gasp. She looks…awful. Her skin is a sickly pale and her throat has a large mark going across it.

"She has a concussion and lost a significant amount of blood." he told me. "We are still unsure if she'll wake up because her healing process is significantly lower than last time."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"It's as if she isn't healing at all but she is by small portions." he tells me. "I don't know what it is."

My blood turns cold. "What do you mean you don't know?" I ask sternly.

He turns his kind eyes to me and I forget that I'm letting my temper get to me again. "Your Majesty we're trying everything but she doesn't seem to be doing well." he says sadly.

I glance at more one more time before he closes the curtain. She might as well be close to death by the looks of her. I've never been more hurt in my life when I catch that last glimpse of her.

* * *

"_Alright little princess." Fredrick snickers. "Bring it on."_

_I lunge at him but am counter by Aspen. "You could've chosen me." he snaps and pushes me away._

_I watch both of them approach me and try lifting my sword but I find my arms too weak to even move it an inch. They get closer and closer until I am dwarfed beside the two large men. Their eyes are cold and show no emotions. I remember looking into Aspen's eyes and seeing him stare at me with all the love we shared in them. Now they look menacing and ready to kill. Fredrick's eyes are the same black emotionless pools as always. But looking in them both makes me feel like their prey and now my predators were closing in._

"_Any last words sweetheart?" Fredrick snickers._

_I open my mouth but then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Glancing down I see Aspen has run his sword through my stomach. But there's no blood. Slowly I try peeling it out but am met by a wave of nausea. The pain's too much!_

"_You _should've_ chosen me." Aspen says kissing me hard._

_I shove him away and fall to the ground. I feel movement beside me and see Maxon wrapping his fingers around mine. _

"America!" he yells. _Wait that's not what he said. _"America!" _There it is again. _

"America! Wake up!" I yell as she struggles in her sleep.

* * *

She shows some signs of recognition but she won't wake up. I've been trying for two weeks to get her to wake up. It's pure torture trying to wake her day after day while she relives the same nightmare over and over.

_Maxon._ I hear it but she doesn't move her lips. _Maxon._ She's trying to wake up, she really is.

"America." I say gently. "America I'm right here. Can you hear me?"

She stirs in her sleep and I realize she can. But why doesn't she open her eyes and how can I hear her when she doesn't speak. _Maxon. _Is that all she can say?

* * *

"_America…can you hear me?" I hear him loud and clear. My vision remains blank and I can't speak. My throat burns like a thousand knives were pinned into it. But I have to open my eyes if even for a second._

* * *

Her eyes flutter open and I gasp. Sometimes the blue of her eyes amaze me but now they render me speechless. They look almost purple now and I couldn't help but sit and stare.

"Maxon?" she croaks.

I lean over her and watch her eyes slowly adjust to the sudden movement. She's not falling asleep on me anymore. "I thought I lost you." I tell her brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"How…long?" she asks.

I understand what she means. How long has she been out. "About three weeks." I tell her. "Today's December 1st."

She closes her eyes and sighs. "I think…" she stutters, "I'm gonna be sick."

I help her sit up and she throws up into the trash can beside her bed. How long has that been there? I didn't even notice it. "Darling are you alright?" I ask her when she sits back up.

She plops back down on the bed and shuts her eyes. But she never answers my question, just falls back to sleep.

* * *

"Were sorry, Your Majesty, but there's nothing more we can do." someone says softly.

Maxon sighs and I try opening my eyes. Immediately I'm met with the unwelcoming blinding sunlight and I shut my eyes against the glare. "Alright. Thank you." he mumbles softly.

I peek open my eyes and try to locate him. They must've moved me back into my room because the plush fabric beneath my cheek was comforting. But they've closed the curtains around my bed so everything was hazy because of the white transparent cloth. Sure enough though I saw Maxon. His back was to me and he has one hand against the wall, as if he were supporting himself up.

"Maxon." I croak softly.

At the sound of my voice his head jerks up. But he doesn't come rushing to my side. Instead he stares at the bed as if it were his imagination playing tricks on him. After a few seconds I try again but a little louder. "Maxon."

"America?" he asks hopefully when he realizes that it's not in his head. The curtains fly open and even more sunlight spills in. I shut my eyes and weakly throw a hand over my face. "Oh sorry."

He sits on the edge of the bed and closes the curtains around us. I feel his hand take mine and am comforted by the touch alone. "How are you feeling?" he asks. I try to sit up but my body strains too much and I plop back down. "Easy now! You've been asleep for almost a month."

"I've gotta get up." I croak.

"No you aren't leaving this room." he said firmly.

My head swims and I clutch my stomach as a wave of nausea hits me. "Oh God." I say. "Oh God!"

Already Maxon has a trash can and I don't hesitate to lose whatever's left in my stomach. Ugh that was nasty! When I start dry heaving he places it back down. That's when I notice all the worry lines etched in his perfect face. I feel guilty that I'm the one who put them there.

"You need to relax." he tries soothing me. "Would you feel better if I tell you there's only three weeks left until the wedding?"

My eyes widen in shock. "What?!" I exclaim and instantly regret it. My head swims and my throat burns. "Three weeks?"

"I intend for you to spend all of it resting." he said firmly. "You'll not leave this room unless it's to eat, which will be with me."

I huff and cross my arms over my chest. "Yes sir." I say sarcastically.

He gives me a look. I know he knows I won't be stuck in this room for three weeks. So obviously he was going to do much more than set guards outside my room to keep me trapped in here.

"It's only for you, you know that right?" he asks tilting my head up to look at him.

I nod. "It's just not any fun."

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "I know honey." he says softly. "But it'll be alright. I promise."

Knowing one thing for sure: Maxon _always_ keeps his promises.


	24. Chapter 30

**Thanks to all of you who read the last chapter! I won't disappoint you guys trust me! I'm a big Maxon America fan and hope Cass won't disappoint in her next book! Gilmoregirls1197 haha it is crazy isn't it? That's why I love it too! avoxmermaid he's so protective too. Why can't all men be that way? Meg-sters52 I would never! I love America she's an awesome character! Erin thanks so much! I took your first review into much consideration and am still a little fast but I'm getting there! Oh and don't worry I love cake too –especially chocolate! babysister1997 I'm getting there don't worry. But I don't wanna rush into things! malu1205 thanks for having my story as a favorite and following it! Keep reading! WriterReader13 thanks for also having my story as one of your favorites and following it! Hope you keep reading! ClaireMonteith it's the little things that makes people unique so don't be afraid to be feely. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll like the ones to come. maggiebswim your review was fun to read but don't worry about anything I got ya ;) 123 pretty **_**pretty**_** please? ;) . thanks for following my story! I hope you're enjoying it! Mockingjay04 when I'm ready to kill them I will but I don't feel right about it right now. We all have a devious side but mine's not coming out (yet) ;) Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy chapter 30!**

**Love Smashleigh **

**Chapter 30:**

"America! Darling how are you feeling?" the Queen asked rushing to my side as I entered the Dining Room.

Maxon unwrapped his arm from around my waist so his Mother could hug me. The tears in her eyes made me feel bad that I did what I did. But if I didn't would Maxon have lived?

"I think I'm getting there." I told her. "I haven't dined with you all in a while so I feel bad." Actually I haven't even eaten in the last few days. The pain in my throat is so excruciating that every bite I take makes me nauseous. But if I told Maxon that he'd freak!

"You most certainly are!" she said as she led me to my normal seat at Maxon's right hand. The King sat on my right and the Queen across from me. I've somewhat missed sitting with them as, what would soon be, my family.

"I think you've recovered quite well dear." the King said smiling at me. It wasn't his usual cold smile but a warm, genuine one. Maybe Maxon was right and he just needed to warm up to me a bit.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said. Was I supposed to address him as Father now? I don't call Dad by his first name. Would it be awkward to call him Clarkson? When the King nods I guess he doesn't want me to yet.

"She's recovering quite marvelously isn't she?" Maxon said lovingly as he nudged me with his foot.

_Sure, _I thought_, if not eating and having a throat that burns like someone threw a lit match down it is ok._ But I just nod my head and wait to be served.

Breakfast looks delicious this morning and the sweet smell of blueberries wafts around the room. But my stomach churns in protest. I guess its warning me not to do anything too rash. But how can I refuse such delicious looking food? My mind says one thing but my stomach says another and all I do is push the small fruit salad around the bowl and wait for the others to finish.

"America, are you hungry?" Maxon asks me with a concerned look.

I shake my head. "I guess I'm still missing my appetite." I tell him. When he shoots me a challenging look I shake my head again. "I'm fine really."

I glance up and meet the Queen's curious gaze. But she immediately glances down and pretends she wasn't staring. Seems like Maxon wasn't the only worried one.

"America dear we have a dress fitting today and I think we should go get ready." the Queen said sweetly a few minutes later.

I nod my head and stand. Maxon and the King stand with us and I meet Maxon's concerned eyes again. 'Don't worry' I mouth to him. He eyes me doubtfully before I see the tension leave his shoulders.

"I got her Maxon. You need to stop worrying so much." his Mother teases.

He offers her a weak smile while watching us leave the room. I glance back one more time and see him tug his ear. A smile breaks across my face, my first genuine one in a while, and tug mine back. His face lights up and he turns back to his Father, who is eyeing us suspiciously.

* * *

The cascade of white is so beautiful I can hardly take my eyes from it. As the maids slip me into it I let my eyes travel along the strapless mermaid gown. It's a loose gown that doesn't exactly hug my figure but doesn't exactly leave me looking like a pumpkin. The material is cinched on my waist by a small sequined flower. A small 'V' is cut into the front but not too revealing. It's a simple yet elegant choice and…

"Miss we can't seem to zip it up." one of the maids says behind me.

"What do you mean you can't zip it?" the Queen asks from the other side of the divider. I _almost _forgot she was there.

"It doesn't seem to want to go any farther." another girl pipes up.

I try sucking in and feel them tug the zipper up but it won't go. Did I gain weight during the last two months? All I remember is being asleep! Wouldn't that cause me to _lose _weight?

"The wedding is in a week!" the Queen hisses softly. "She _needs_ to fit into the dress."

"We're not sure why it wouldn't fit." the first maid apologizes. "It fit fine the last time she tried it on."

I looked in the mirror and studied my figure. Nothing looked out of the ordinary beside my somewhat shallow cheeks. But that was from _losing_ a few pounds. How could I have miraculously gained them back?

Suddenly the Queen's eyes hardened for a moment. "Ladies could you give us a minute?" she asked ushering them out the room. Once the door was closed she came over and tried the zipper herself. Still it didn't budge. "America…"

I met her eyes in the mirror. "What?"

"When was the last time you…" she was trying to find the right words.

My eyes looked like sand dollars as I rushed to my desk, gripping the dress against my chest. After shuffling a few papers out of the way I traced my fingers over my calendar. I should've been due a _long_ time ago. So that's what's out of the ordinary huh?

"No." I said softly. "That's impossible."

I turn my gaze to the Queen to realize she's looking at me with all her heart. "Darling I know it sounds bad but think about it." she says reassuringly. "I'm sure we can pass off the child as premature. How far along are you?"

I trace my finger over the calendar again, counting the weeks. 6…7…8…9….10. Could I really be that stupid? No wonder I haven't been eating and no wonder I won't fit into the damn dress! I'm 10 weeks pregnant!

"W-what am I going to do?" I asked her. "I c-can't…"

She was at my side swiftly. "Easy there." she said. "We'll figure out something. But I suggest you keep this to yourself. Maxon can know _after_ the wedding."

"After?" I ask. "I can't do that to him. He'd be so mad at me."

"But darling that boy can't keep his mouth shut." she joked. "Now turn around and we'll get you out of that dress so we can make some alterations."

And just like that she was back to the no nonsense woman. She retrieved the maids in the hallway and they began resizing the dress to fit my _new_ figure. But how was I going to tell him? Could I even keep my mouth shut a week and not blurt out the fact?

* * *

Slowly I ease away from the door. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but now I have a perfectly good reason to. America pregnant? But I… and she… we… holy shit! I slump into a chair by the fire and rub a hand over my face. She wouldn't wait until the wedding night to tell me right? My Mother was just joking! That's it she was trying to make her feel better! But why did it feel like she wasn't. I begin ticking off the weeks on my fingers. 7…8…9…10! By the wedding she'll already be 11 weeks! How can that be? Almost three months!?

I pace furiously across the room. _Alright think Maxon. There's no time for games anymore now that your __**fiancée **__is pregnant and due…at the end of June? Shit that's only six months! How can we pass a child off six months after the wedding? Oh that's right WE CAN'T!_

Breathe! Then another thought pops into my head. What will my Father say? What will _her _Father say? Now I've got to worry what they say along with what my country will think! But family comes first right? Oh God this is going to be just great! I can't manage a country with my Father around! What the hell am I going to do about a child? An…heir. Wait that's all the country wants right? An heir? It'll make them so happy to learn about him! Assuming it is a him of course.

A knock at my door makes me turn. "Come in!" I call.


	25. Chapter 31

**Thanks for everyone who read my last chapter! XOXOXO Mockingjay04 glad you liked the chapter and aren't I just the sneakiest little thing? I was unsure if anyone would figure it out and I don't know of anyone that did before this chapter. Keep reading and enjoy this next chapter! Meg-sters52 do you really like the idea? I was so unsure if I should or shouldn't but I'm glad you do! babysister1997 yeah I tricked you! Hehe I was hoping no one would notice and I was right! But why would I do that to America? That would be awful! Panda-Crazy-19 of course it's gonna be cute! I'm glad you like the idea and I hope you keep reading! Erin: I am not Kiera Cass, she is so much better at writing than me! I just coincidentally love cake. And to answer your question do you want to do a fanfic of my fanfic? Is that what you're asking? If so then of course! Idk I know you're a guest but that means a lot! Why don't you get an account? Create some of your own marvelous fanfiction, it's so much fun! may96 thank you so much for following me and my story also for having it as a favorite **_**and**_** giving me a review! Thank you so, so, so much! lilythemermaid (aka avoxmermaid) you got an account! I hope you write some of your own fanfiction for me to read! And I'm sorry you weren't happy about America being pregnant. But you did see how I sort of explained it a bit and made **_**you **_**feel the character instead of just reading about it. Night250 thank you for adding me and my story and one of your favorites and following me and my story! I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much! rjme1006 I'm glad you see it that way! It makes me feel better to know that the whole pregnancy wasn't a bad idea. And you're right, it will be more interesting. I think that's all for the 'Thank You's', please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 31:**

"Come in!" his voice rang in my ears for a few seconds. Should I tell him now, like his Mother suggested? I mean what's one more week gonna do right? No! No, I can't do that. Not to him. "Hello?"

"Maxon?" I ask through the door. His footsteps echo softly on the other side. "Can I talk to you?"

He jiggles the handle. "America are you alright?" he asks when I don't let go.

"Y-yeah." I stutter. _Damn my treacherous voice. _"But uh-"

"Darling I won't speak with you through the door." he sighs.

After a few seconds I ease the door open and am face to face with him. He gives me a small smile before stepping into my room. "No, no, no." I say and drag him into his. "You can't see anything in there."

He chuckles. "I forgot you had dress fittings today. How'd they go?"

Now's my chance. _Tell him. No! Tell him! No! _It was like my head was gonna explode. "They went fairly well." I said finally.

A small gleam of disappointment passed through his eyes. Did he want more details about the dress? I don't know why he'd be disappointed.

"Is that all?" he asks softly. When I don't answer he steps closer. "America, tell me."

_He knows he just wants to hear me say it. _I knew he had been eavesdropping. It was too much to hope that I could wait to tell him when I was almost three months in.

"Apparently you already know." I say sadly. Now it's time for me to be disappointed. "I wish you could've let me tell you when I was ready and not try to pry the information out of me."

"Pry it out of you!" he burst suddenly. I cringe from his sudden anger. "Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"I just told you I'd tell you when I was ready!" I yell back. Hopefully no one would eavesdrop on _this_ conversation. "How the hell do you think I feel?"

"You would've waited another week America! What were you going to torture me with this…this _thing?_" he snapped.

Thing? Is that really all he saw it as? A _thing?_ "Oh." I say softly, placing a hand protectively over my stomach. "Is that really how you see it?"

His face softens a bit but the anger lurks in his eyes still. "Well obviously I was to think otherwise?" he asks.

I shake my head. He doesn't understand does he? "That's not what I mean!" I scream at him.

The door to my room burst open and the Queen strides in. She comes to my side immediately and glares at Maxon. "She's in no condition to fight." she hisses softly to him. "Or don't you care?"

"Great now you're against me too?" he asks rhetorically. "What else is going to happen?"

"No but you should think about the stress you're putting on her and the child." she replies curtly.

"What about me?" he exclaims. "This affects me too!"

"Sometimes, Maxon, you need to put others before yourself." she sighs.

His mouth opens and closes but no words come out. She brought up a very good point. Not once did Maxon realize, in our conversation, that this wasn't about me or him. It was about the child.

"I need some rest." I tell them both softly before walking into my room.

"America…" Maxon says, but I don't turn. "America?"

I shut the door behind me and let the tears slip down my cheeks. It made my heart ache to shut the door on him but I needed him to understand that this was serious not only for him.

"Miss, are you alright?" I hear Lucy asks.

I open my eyes and see all three of them standing around me. Dear God did they hear _any _of that conversation? Please, I hope they didn't. "I'll be fine." I tell her. "Just tired."

They nod but don't push me further. Of course they heard, an outburst like that was surely overheard. I just wish I could've been the ones to tell them too. But they don't say anything as they silently help me undress. In the mirror I see that I have grown a little broader now that I know. So I have put on a few pounds around my waist but everywhere else was normal. _Perks of being pregnant, _I thought to myself.

"Goodnight, Lady America." Anne said as she slipped the nightgown over my head.

I met her eyes in the mirror for a second. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Alright can I ask you to come down the aisle one more time?" Silvia asks from the altar. She's been helping me plan this for months now and tomorrow would be the big day.

"You alright?" my Dad asks me softly when we reach the foot of the aisle.

My family arrived the other night, after Maxon and I fought. No one wanted to disturb me so when I saw them at breakfast the next morning I was shocked. May was the first to rush up and hug me, then my Mom, then Dad. Kenna, Kota, and Gerad would join us later tonight, when all three could come together. After they all were around me I'd tell them of course. I couldn't keep something like this a secret, especially from May.

"America?" Maxon whispered. I noticed I somehow made it to the altar and my Dad was handing me off.

"Oh!" I said feeling the blush spread to my cheeks. "Sorry."

Silvia sighed. "Lady America please relieve me from having a heart attack tomorrow."

I offer her a small smile. "I'm just a little distracted. Sorry."

"Sorry Father." Silvia whispers to the priest before he begins, _again, _the long ceremony for which I stand about ten minutes waiting for him to finish.

"Are you alright?" Maxon whispers so softly that I barely hear him.

When his fingers brush mine I feel the heat rise in my cheeks again. "I'm fine." I say softly. "Like I said, I'm a little off today."

He sighs. "America please tell me what's really wrong."

"Excuse me I'm trying to conduct a ceremony." the priest whisper hisses to us.

"Sorry Father." we both say in unison.

Out of the corner of my eye I see May try to suppress a smile. Her contagious little giggle makes me smirk. "Lady America, _please,_ behave." Silvia pleads.

I bow my head again. How can I help it? I'm bored. I'm distracted. And we've run through this almost twenty times today! Not to mention what standing is doing to me. I feel like my legs could go out from under me any second.

"Can we just please hurry?" I feel myself blurt. Mine as well finish it now. "I feel close to collapsing."

Maxon turns to me quickly. "Are you tired? Do you want to sit down?" he asks quickly.

"I think we're good for the day anyways." the priest says shutting his book. "How about we just call it a day?"

He sounds more frustrated than he looks. Maybe I pushed one too many buttons today. "I'm really sorry." I say to him before sitting in a chair set up for tomorrow.

With a nod of his head he leaves us and Silvia lets out a frustrated groan. "It's hopeless! Hopeless!"

"Now Silvia…" the Queen says.

"I'm sorry Your Grace." she says softly. "It's just stressful that's all."

"I understand and no one could've done a better job then you." the Queen says smoothly. How does she do that? I'll never be able to do that.

"Thank you." Silvia says breathlessly. _Note to self: Silvia __**loves **__compliments._

"America, are you alright?" Maxon asks sitting next to me.

"Am I alright? Which _I _do you mean Maxon?" I whisper so no one can hear us.

"Do you really want to go there _now?_" he hisses back.

"Sorry but your context is unclear." I tell him.

"Damn it America." he says. "I'm sorry okay?"

"Maxon I'm not looking for an apology. I'm just disappointed." I say.

"Then what the hell do I have to do to make you happy?" he asks exasperated. "I will _not _have you unhappy tomorrow."

"It's not an apology I'm looking for, or anything else." I tell him. "You hurt me when you said those words the other night. That was not the man I loved that night. I know he's in there." I place my hand on his. "But where?"

He folds my hand between both of his. "America I'm here." he says sadly. "Did you not realize how difficult that was for me? I wasn't thinking straight and all these ideas popped into my head that…" he swallowed hard. "God I can't even mention them."

I look up into his eyes. Their dark brown pools make me melt and the warmth I've missed for the past week fills my body. "I'm sorry." I tell him. "I know it must've been hard but you did try to pry the information out of me."

He sighs. "It was wrong for me to do." he apologizes. "But I should've let you on your own time."

"There's nothing we can do now." I tell him. "Except start over."

"Start over?" he asks baffled.

"Forget it ever happened." I clarified.

He nodded. "I'd like that. As long as you're happy for tomorrow."

"Of course I'll be happy!" I say, shocked. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm marrying the man I've waited for. Should I not be happy?"

He smiles. "I never said you'd not enjoy it." he soothes. "I just thought you'd still be mad at me."

"I would _never _mope on our wedding day!" I exclaim.

He places a light kiss on my cheek. "Good." he says. "Because I don't want an unhappy bride." Then he leans in and whispers, "Or wife."

The word sends shivers up my spine. _Wife. _Princess America Schreave. Dear God this country better get ready for a nightmare!


	26. Chapter 32: Wedding Day

**You guys rock! I was glad to receive your reviews and am glad you enjoyed the chapter and the little tid-bits of drama in there. Panda-Crazy-19 all relationships aren't perfect, that's why they fought a little bit. Don't worry it was just a small one! And I think the title of this chapter says it all. Meg-sters52 it was cute wasn't it? I never thought of it that way! Rjme1006 wouldn't you think the mother's would be protective? I mean she always wanted children and shouldn't she protect the grandchild too!? I hope you like this chapter to and as for the baby; well you'll have to read. Mockingjay04, like I said to Panda, all relationships aren't perfect. There's got to be some disagreements in there. And as for convincing the kingdom… I still have no clue ;) Erin but it shows they still love each other through it all! You've gotta love it! Idk here's the chapter for you ;) babysister1997 I don't think they'll tell the king or hint at it at all! America is still not on his 'good' side. faithinfools thanks for following my story and I hope you enjoy reading the rest. By the way, your fanfiction is wonderful! I can't wait to read more! Norton3 thanks so much for having my story and me as one of your favorites! Same for following! THANK YOU! queenAmerica I won't reveal the gender yet because: 1. It's too soon. And 2. I still have no idea ;) Thank you all for your comments and I hope you enjoy the wedding!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 32: Wedding Day**

The sun illuminated my room when I opened my eyes. It had to be about nine o'clock and my maids still haven't wakened me. Thank God because I needed my sleep. Who knew such a tiny child could take so much of your energy?

"Good morning, Your Majesty." a woman said coming into the room.

I've never seen this woman before in my life. She is tall, black hair, black eyes, dark skin, and possess some sort of Spanish accent. Her hair is done up in the signature bun that maids wear but her uniform is slightly different.

"Um…can I help you?" I ask her as she shuffles about the room.

She glances at me. "I am Her Graces head house maid." she clarifies for me. "You may call me Katherine."

"Oh." I say. To be honest she is being somewhat rude. Or maybe I'm just use to the chattering Lucy, Mary, and Anne. "So…"

"If you'll come over here I'll start getting you ready." she says. Definitely a no nonsense woman, no wonder the Queen chose her for head house maid.

"Right. Thank you." I say walking over to the screen.

"It's my job." she says shortly. "No thanks is needed."

She's head house maid? When I'm Queen I think she'll be the first person to go. I can't stand people who are so…so… matter of fact like. Grow a sense of humor, sheesh.

* * *

"Glad to see you up so early Maxon." my Mother says as she rushes about the ballroom, making last minute adjustments.

I peer down the aisle and follow the long white carpet up to the altar. Red and white roses are placed on every third row –and there are more than a hundred rows- leading up to the three short steps up to where the priest and I will stand. Outside a soft sprinkle of snow trickles down to cover the frosted grass. The scene is breathtaking and I feel so proud of America for her taste in design.

"So what are you doing down here?" my Mother asks, breaking me from my trance.

"Just making sure every thing's set." I tell her.

She places a hand on my cheek. "Darling, don't worry." she said. "Everything will be fine."

I nod. "Well then I'll see you at breakfast. Is America joining us?"

"No, silly boy." she gasps. "She needs all morning to get ready!"

_Why all morning?_ I think to myself. _I need like half an hour._ But I nod and head to the Dining Room, where about three hundred people are already up and eating.

* * *

"All done." Anne says softly. She dares not speak up much in front of Katherine but I wish she would. The tension in the room is making me jittery.

"How did you find extra blooms?" I ask her. I'm pretty sure I ordered enough flowers for the wedding _only._

"There were one or two bouquets set aside." she said placing the third white rose in my hair. She admires the three roses resting just above my ear and smiles. "I'm glad they did."

"Thank you so much Anne." I say giving her a small hug.

"Careful!" Katherine exclaims. "We don't need to get the dress wrinkled!"

"I'm sure one crease won't-"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty but it would." Katherine says shortly.

Okay how could sweet Amberly pick someone as heartless as her? I'm sorry but this is a little ridiculous. I don't care if she's Amberly's god damn sister! One more snide comment and she's out of my room!

"Miss we have about ten minutes." Lucy says popping into the room.

I smile seeing how beautiful she looks. The deep red bridesmaid dress makes her hazel eyes pop and her blonde hair trails down her back in luscious curls. "Lucy you look fantastic!"

I felt bad that I was only permitted to choose one of my maids as a bridesmaid –the Queen recommended it just so I didn't get any bad attention. May is my Maid of Honor. Even though I don't see Aspen anymore and highly doubt I will ever again, Celia and Kamber are my other two bridesmaids. Their faces pull at my heart a bit because they look so much like Aspen. I may never be able to get over him but I'll have to try.

After we are all settled at the foot of the stairs I sneak a peek around the corner and my heart almost stops. There look to be over two thousand people packed into the rows of chairs set up. That doesn't even include the photographers and press standing along the edges.

"Oh God!" I exclaim and jerk my head back.

"America these are the exact same people from Maxon's birthday." May says soothingly.

"There were that many people?" I whisper hiss.

She nods. "Maybe a little less."

The problem is they weren't there to see me and that's why I was so confident, plus Maxon was at my side. He'll be with me during the ceremony but I still have that _long_ walk up the aisle.

"I don't know if I can do this." I say softly.

But just then the string quartet starts playing and I no longer have much time. _Breathe in….Breathe out…_

"Ready darling?" my Dad asks as I loop my arm through his.

"Ready." I say.

* * *

One by one, I watch as each of the bridesmaids and groomsmen file down the aisle. Since I don't have many friends to pick from I just chose some other royals who were happy to fill the position. But my best friend is here. After a small reunion I made it clear to him that he was to be my best man. Now I look at Teddy, Prince of Wales, and he offers me a reassuring smile. Then the music starts.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._ Was going through my head and then she rounded the corner. I felt my heart skip a beat as she appeared at the foot of the aisle. Her deep auburn hair was swept in a loose braid down her back and three flowers sat above her left ear. The dress just…just…was indescribable. There are no words to describe how stunningly beautiful she is. She made it a point not to wear any makeup except mascara and a splash of pink lip gloss, which makes her even more beautiful even though she's gorgeous without it. And her smile makes my head spin. She's smiling and keeping her lovely blue eyes on me, it's difficult to take my gaze off her. Then –finally- her Father hands her off to me.

"You take good care of my little girl." he said with wink. Before placing her hand in mine he kissed America on her cheek and I saw the tears flood her eyes. "You're making a big step baby girl."

"I love you Daddy." she said softly before hugging him.

When she finally let go I helped her up the three short steps until we stood before the priest. Facing each other, I held both her small hands in mine and the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," he begins, "we are gathered here today so that our beloved Prince Maxon Schreave and lovely America Singer can join together in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Sneaking a glance at my parents I meet my Mother's tearful eyes and my Father's expressionless one. Beside them sits America's family, all smiling proudly and all the women wiping tears from their cheeks.

I sort of zoned out the priest when I got lost in America's eyes again. They glowed with a love and I found her gaze hypnotizing. At least until I heard my name.

"Maxon, do you take America to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say squeezing her hands.

"America, do you take Maxon to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she said breathlessly.

"And now for the rings." the priest motioned to Teddy and May who presented them with the rings.

I went first and took her left hand, slowly slipping the ring on her finger. "America." I began. Thank God in rehearsal I never said my vow because then her reaction wouldn't be as loving. "May you never steal, lie, or cheat. But if you must steal then steal away my sorrows, and if you must lie, then lie with me all the nights of my life. And if you must cheat, then please cheat death because I couldn't live a day without you."

She almost kissed me right there. It was all over her face how happy she was. But now it was her turn. She took the small silver band from May and looked up into my eyes. "Maxon." she begins. "Love recognizes no barriers; it jumps hurdles, leaps fences, and penetrates walls to arrive at its destination, full of hope. Yesterday I was in the darkness. Today you're here and I know that tomorrow will be brighter. I promise to love you now and until the day I die. You are my everything and I hope you remain that way for all eternity."

"By the power invested in me, by the country of Illéa, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the priest says.

Her eyes sparkle and finally, in front of everyone I know, I can kiss her the way I want to everyday for the rest of my life. She stands up on her tip toes and throws her arms around my neck before I lean down to kiss her passionately. I feel like we pull away too soon but it's only because it's for show.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I now present you with the new, Prince Maxon Schreave and _Princess _America Schreave!" Gavril booms over a microphone.

The whole room burst into applause as America and I rush down the aisle to avoid a frenzy of guests that will end up swarming us when we re-enter as husband and wife.

I catch her warm smile and at the foot of the aisle, pull her in for another deep kiss. This sends the guest in another loud burst of applause and then we disappear to go change for the reception.

She sighs. "Finally." she said leaning on me heavily.

I wrap and arm around her shoulders as we ascend the stairs. "Darling we've made it through only half the day." I tell her. "Are you ready for the reception?"

"I'm going to dance 'til dawn." she laughs.

"No you're not." I tell her. "Remember what condition you're in…"

"Oh come on Maxon!" she pleads. "What's a little dancing gonna do? Rile it up?"

"Please be careful. Okay?" I ask when we reach her door.

She nods. "Alright I will. But I'm still dancing 'til dawn."

I kiss her forehead. "Do whatever you'd like then. I'll keep my eye on you."

"See you soon." she says disappearing into her room.

"See you soon." I say softly and step into my room.

* * *

**The vows are not mine and I thank whoever reminded me about them! I knew something was missing and I am entirely grateful to the person who reminded me that I forgot the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER- THE VOWS ARE NOT OF MY CREATION, I CANNOT REMEMBER WHERE I FOUND THEM BUT I CREDIT WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THEM! **


	27. Chapter 33: Wedding Reception

**Awww I love you guys! It was awesome to hear you all loved the wedding and the vows! I hope you enjoy the reception just as much! queenAmerica you really want a boy don't you? Well how about I take a poll and see what you guys would like okay? It's at the bottom of the page. Meg-sters52 you really liked the wedding? I know there weren't many details but I really just wanted to go through the ceremony. 191838 haha I think you're really enjoying this aren't you? Well here's your update! Mockingjay04 I'm glad you liked it! The reception is gonna be just as fun! babysister1997 I'm glad you liked the vows! I didn't want the normal 'I…blah blah blah' so I went with the creative approach. lilythemermaid I knew you'd like it! Panda-Crazy-19 they are finally married! I'm glad you liked my vows too and I am doing the poll at the bottom for the baby so you've gotta vote! AC-18 thanks for following my story and I hope you're enjoying it! Princess America I'll take that into consideration. Erin of course your invited! I hope you enjoy the party too! Alright everyone here comes the second part of the wedding!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 33: Wedding Reception**

"Ladies and gentlemen." Gavril says through the microphone. "It is an honor to announce the couple of the night, Your Royal Highnesses, Prince Maxon and Princess America!"

I wrapped my fingers around Maxon's hand and he responded by entwining his fingers with mine. Then with one great breath we pushed through the double doors and were swarmed by a mass of party guest. Everyone was clapping and letting us through until we reached the dance floor in the middle of the –now cleared out- ballroom. Guest surrounded the large square wooden floor and slowly everyone quieted down as the orchestra began the slow melody of the song Maxon and I danced to during Halloween.

"_Princess _America?" Maxon asked softly in my ear. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled up at him. "Of course you may, Your Highness."

Placing both hands on my waist he pulled me to him. I let my arms rest around his neck and we moved slowly to the music. Small flashes were going off but I didn't care how many went off as long as I got my dance with Maxon. This would probably be my only one of the night.

"My darling, sweet wife." Maxon said leaning his forehead against mine. "You don't know how happy I am right now."

I glanced up at him and watched the small smile play across his lips. It was very tempting to kiss him now, in front of everyone, but I know it would be very improper. Even though it's not what I want to do, I need to show respect to the visitors and be polite. First impressions are key.

"My handsome, silly husband." I whisper back. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

He was about to respond when the music ended in a flourish. Slowly we peeled apart and while Maxon bowed I curtsied. Then we were separated in the large mass of bodies. I only caught a glimpse of Maxon before being surrounded in a hug by my bridesmaids.

"America that was SO romantic!" May squealed.

"We're so happy for you!" Celia cried.

"I can't believe we're here and seeing you get married was just…" Kamber gushed.

Lucy remained quiet though. She must've felt awkward being in a room with people she normally served. But she didn't show it. Instead she offered me a smile and small thanks before disappearing again.

"America can I talk to you for a second?" Celia asked once May and Kamber were distracted.

I nodded. "What is it?"

"It's…It's about…Aspen." she stuttered.

My eyes widened to the size of sand dollars. "Celia now is not a good time to discuss this." I warned her.

She bowed her head. "Okay, okay." she said. "But I _need _to talk to you about it."

"Of course." I said taking her hands. "Now go have some fun!" I said projecting her into the crowd of bodies.

* * *

"Please Your Majesty." one of the groomsmen pleaded with me. "Just one more dance?"

I looked down at the Italian prince kneeling before my chair. No doubt he was a handsome man but I was worn thin right now. It's only been three hours but I feel like I've been on my feet for weeks.

"I'm so sorry, Antonio." I say weakly. "I think I'm done for the night."

He bows his head. "Alright I see I am unworthy of your attentions." he says sadly.

"No!" I exclaim with a laugh. "It's just…well you see I…" Shit where was I going with this?

"I was only teasing." he said tapping my chin and standing.

"You Italian flirt!" I say smacking his hand lightly.

He smiles and lets out a loud laugh. "Too true m'lady." he says. "Addio principessa!"

"Addio!" I call after him, which I'm hoping is a form of goodbye.

"Flirting already I see." someone says beside me. "Oh how I am wounded."

I turn to see Maxon clutching his heart but the smile still plays on his lips. Taking his hand, I tug him down to kneel beside me. "Are you jealousy?" I ask him after he places a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh I'm not worried about it." he said with a wink. "Antonio can make any girl swoon in mere seconds. Want to see?"

I followed Maxon's gaze as we watched Antonio weave in and out of the crowd before stopping in behind a small brunette. We watched as he whispered something in her ear and she turned around. My heart about beat out of my chest when I saw who it was…Daphne.

"M-Maxon…" I stammer clutching his hand for dear life now.

"This cannot be good." he said watching the scene unfold before us.

After a few heated words were exchanged between Antonio and Daphne, Fredrick appeared at her side. Our eyes immediately locked and I swallowed hard. _No._ I thought. _This cannot be happening now. _

A small growl escaped Maxon and he stood up beside me with a hand on his hip, where his sword sat. Funny how the whole uniform actually comes in handy. Then the worst thing happens; they start to approach us.

"America! Maxon!" Fredrick says as if he had not attempted to murder us a few weeks ago. "I offer my best wishes! Que su amor te llevará lejos!"

Was I missing something? Why was everyone all of a sudden speaking in their native tongue? "What do you want Fredrick?" Maxon asked, spitting his name out like it was venom.

"Oh come now old chum!" Fredrick said placing a hand on his shoulder. I was up out of my seat and in front of Maxon in a heartbeat. "Oh ho! You get feistier and feistier every time I see you!"

"What do you want?" I asked him this time.

"Darling you have no idea." he said running a finger over my jaw.

"Take your hand off her." Maxon snapped retching his hand away from me.

Fredrick pulled his hand back and wrapped it around Daphne's waist. She was way to quiet for her normal behavior. Which was also making me uncomfortable.

"America, come on. I remember you saying you were tired." Maxon said moving me away from them.

"I hope you two don't get too comfortable." Daphne finally says.

We both ignore the comment as Maxon steers me away from everyone. Finally we are up front where our table sits and I recline in one of the chairs. My head is now spinning and the room looks like someone threw up a rainbow. I let out a groan and massage one of my temples.

"I'd send you upstairs but I'm afraid to leave you alone." Maxon says sitting beside me.

His fingers wrap around mine and I give his hand a small squeeze. "Just go have fun. I'll be right here."

After a few moments of hesitation he stands. "Alright. But make sure you are not alone. At _all._"

"Just go you goofball." I force a laugh and he goes off into the crowd again.

As soon as he's gone I feel cold all over. Like something bad is going to happen. And, as if I spoke a curse, something does as the lights shut off and the music stops. The room is full of screams and feet stamped out the doors.

"AMERICA!" Maxon yells. I hear him but only faintly over the screams.

"MA-" but that's all I can get out of my mouth before I feel something knock against my head, sending me into unconsciousness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Sorry I just had to end it there! What fun is a party without a little drama? Okay but now to the real reason I'm saying stuff at the end of this chapter…**

**What gender would you like the baby to be?**

**Girl**

**Boy**

**Make sure you tell me because I really want to hear what you guys want!**


	28. Chapter 34

**I love you guys! It was nice to see so many reviews and see what you guys would like for the baby. So far here are the results:**

**Girl: 11**

**Boy: 4**

**MorganRobyn that's such a cute little idea! Mockingjay04 I know it was a little dramatic but I couldn't have the wedding go off without a hitch! And if they told anyone then it wouldn't be good involving relations with other countries (Spain and France). Meg-sters52 and you were right! Come on you guys know me better than that! babysister1997 why would they show some respect when they know there will be a lot of people and it's the most opportune moment to attack? lilythemermaid I'm glad you liked it! Oh and I have no set update times it's just whenever I can, my schedule's a little hectic. queen America thanks I'm glad you enjoy my writing! Twins really? Oh and I'm not telling you. Panda-Crazy-19 my stories are full of suspense! How do you think I keep people interested? Paula Uzumaki I need a gender! 191838 you really want more don't you? ;) Erin I already know what **_**I **_**want the baby to be but I want your opinions as well! Don't worry you'll find out about the child soon enough. Princess America I will see about the Katherine thing but for now there are more important situations at hand. Oh and to answer your question you need to read! And it means 'May your love take you **_**far**_**'. Idk okay! 123 I'm continuing ;) Homeeeey13 I needed a gender! may96 yeah the wedding night has been…postponed. flawed angel wow hates a strong word! ;) guest 17 so would you choose a girl or a boy more? PillowLove okay! reviewer123 so which one would you want more? tosca00710 thanks for following my story! I hope you like it! tvdtwilight thank you so, so, so much for following me, my story and having both as one of your favorites! Thanks! Karen I'm sure if you read you'll find out about what happens hehe. Guest (idk what to call you) I need a gender! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Kairo833 wait what? Lol. Analadybug thanks so, so, so much for your review, and for following me, my story, and having it as your favorite! The Elite fan here's your chapter! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry this took so long to post! I sprained my hand! **** Oh and if I didn't mention you I'm sorry! This A/N was way too long! I need to shorten them…**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 34:**

The lights flickered on a few minutes later. People were still frantically pushing and shoving even though the lights were on. Nothing happened…not that I know of…

"MAXON!" someone yelled. I tried following the sound of the voice until spotting May frantically pointing to my left. "HELP HER!"

I turned swiftly to my left and saw a small band of rebels rushing out of the room. Then I saw the figure in white thrown over one of their shoulders. "AMERICA!" I exclaim and try shoving my way through the crowd. She stirs slightly and I pursue them through the crowd. But the distance is becoming greater and greater. "STOP THEM! DON'T LET THEM OUT!"

Guards pour around them but one manages to escape. His dark head disappears into the cold night. I recognize him immediately as Officer Leger, even if his hair is slightly overgrown.

"Release her." one of the guards snaps. Reluctantly he releases her and I cradle her in my arms.

"Do what you must." I tell absently, walking away with her.

A shadow of a bruise rest near her left temple and her dress…the dress her maids worked on for weeks, was dirty. But thankfully it could be fixed and wasn't torn or anything.

"Maxon! Maxon!" my Mother exclaims coming to my side.

"She's unconscious." I tell her as she approaches. "Can we get her upstairs right now?"

"We'll have to try but it may be a hassle." she says as we make our way towards the doors.

People have calmed down a bit but they were all clinging to each other for dear life. Celia and Kamber, the people America told me were friends from home, looked frightened beyond belief. But Celia was trying to tell me something with her eyes. I tilted my head for her to approach and she swiftly dashed up.

"What's the matter, my dear?" I asked her softly as we walked up the steps.

"It's just…well…" she stuttered. "I…"

"Why don't you tell me later? When you're not so frightened?" I told her.

She nodded her head and went back down the stairs. _Poor girl, _I thought, _obviously not so strong._

* * *

The soft, wet cloth soothed me as someone placed it on my forehead. I cracked my eyes open slightly to find Maxon leaning over me. "Quite the nurse you've turned into." I said softly.

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry this happened. I knew that I shouldn't have left you." His fingers traced the side of my head and rested on my cheek. "Does it hurt?"

I gave him a small smile and shook my head. "No." I said. "But I do feel the bruise."

His eyes shifted to the soft spot on my head. "It does look rather painful." he admits. "Thank God it wasn't anything serious."

I slowly sat up and peered in the mirror across from my bed. To be honest I was expecting worse but I could faintly see the bruise resting above my temple. Glancing down at my clothes they must've swapped my- probably ruined - dress for a silk nightgown. My hair was also damp, as if they bathed me a few hours ago.

"So, Mr. Nurse," I asked leaning back, "How long would you say I'm out for?"

"_You_ are not doing anything for the next six months." he told me. When I opened my mouth to protest he held up his hand. "I don't care what you say; you're not leaving this palace except for your doctor's appointment tomorrow."

I groaned. "Doctor's appointment?"

"Yes missy." he says matter-of-factly. "You've been damaged way too much."

"You make me sound like a suit of armor." I grumble.

"But a very beautiful one." he says seductively. "Only I had to find the pretty woman hiding inside."

I look at him through my eye lashes. "You're becoming quite the flirt Maxon Schreave."

He takes my hand and kisses it. "Nay. I've just been feeling more comfortable around you."

"Oh?" I ask. "How so?"

He scoops me up in his arms and cradles me like I'm three. "Do you need a reason?" he asks nuzzling his face in my neck.

"No," I say breathlessly.

He places me back softly on the bed and sighs. "Now get some sleep." he orders. "I don't want you tired for tomorrow."

"Where are you going? And why not?" I ask curiously.

"I am not sleeping in the same room with you when I'll just toss and turn in bed. And two," his eyes sparkle for a moment, "You'll have to wait and see."

I watch as he retreats into his bedroom before switching off the light by my bed. The only light comes from the moon rising in the distance and the twinkling stars in the sky. But I feel cold and alone watching the nighttime sky illuminate with the millions of tiny stars. I don't even realize I let out an audible whimper until it escapes my mouth. The door to his room cracks open and he peers through. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head. "No."

He swiftly comes over and kneels beside my bed. "What's wrong? I've left you for two minutes and you're upset. You only left me time to switch into pajama pants." My eyes run over his defined torso and then back up to his face. "No, no, no America. You're a slippery little one." He stands up and I frantically grasp his hand.

"Wait!" I exclaim clutching his hand. "That's not what I was thinking. Well not at first."

"Then what's wrong, darling?" he asks kneeling back down.

"Please stay." I say. "I can't bear to be away from you right now."

He hesitates for a second but nods. "Alright. But don't get any ideas!"

After lifting the covers and sliding in next to me, his warms arms envelope me in a hug and I rest my head on his shoulder. I feel the warmth of his lips as he kisses the tender spot on my head and I don't even flinch.

"Goodnight America." he says softly in my ear.

I wrap one of my arms across him and pull his closer. He really is just a giant teddy bear, or at least I think that.

"Goodnight Maxon."

* * *

**I'm sorry it was short but I promise more tomorrow! My hand isn't the best right now and it took me a while to write this page! But I will write **_**a lot**_** for you guys tomorrow because I already started the next chapter! So sorry again!**


	29. Chapter 35

**Again I apologize for the short chapter yesterday! Meg-sters52 I'm glad you enjoyed the brief little chapter and thanks it does kind of! Princess America I still will have something with Katherine, don't worry. Oh and I'm glad you liked it! queen America I was waiting for someone to notice :) Idk did you really? I'm glad because I felt bad it was so short! 191838 I believe they couldn't get any cuter! And of course you can have more! Mockingjay04 I couldn't have them take her right now, I'm not that cruel. And I know the feeling of not finding the right word. And thanks it feels better than last week. Thanks to everyone who sent reviews about the baby gender! I added you to my count in my notebook! Panda-Crazy-19 you'll find out soon enough! caseymargaret29 thanks for following my story! Hope you are enjoying it! Karen when the time comes I might kill him. But for now I need him in the story. 123 you'll know soon enough! Lisaweal thanks for following my story! I hope you like it! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 35:**

"America?" Maxon asked softly in my ear. "Are you awake?" I stirred in his arms and turned my face up towards him. He smiles down at my and kisses my forehead. "Good morning wife."

I kiss his cheek and look into his eyes. "Good morning husband."

He rubs his hand up my arm and then slowly eased himself out from under me. "Come on." he said glancing at the clock. "We only have an hour to get ready."

I sit up unwillingly and frown. "Do I really have to go to the doctor's?" I ask with a fake pout. "I really am fine!"

He pulls me up to him and kisses me. "Just let me take care of you." he said. "You're just being stubborn and we both know it."

I cross my arms over my chest as he walks over to my closet. He disappears into the alcove for about thirty seconds and then comes out with a pair of my favorite jeans and a t-shirt. After I take them he disappears into his own room without another word. Strange man he is, but I love him way too much.

* * *

Sitting patiently in the room I jiggle my knees up and down. What if I am hurt more than I look? What if I have some deadly disease that could kill me and the baby? There are too many 'What ifs'!

"Your Majesties?" the doctor said walking in. He held a folder in his hand and his glasses sat on the edge of his nose. Glancing up I was met with the hard, cold stare of his gray eyes. Was this the man Maxon trusted so much? To me he seemed like a sketchy person with a lot hidden in his closet. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Jacobs." Maxon said happily. "We're here for our appointment concerning _America._"

He was trying to imply something without actually saying it. I heard it in the way he almost over pronounced my name. Dr. Jacobs eyed me for a second, his eyes running up and down my tense body. He went from sketchy to creepy in like two seconds. "Won't you come with me?" he asked us.

Maxon helped me up and we both followed doctor to _another_ room and told me to lie on the bed while he went to get the equipment. I sat on the stiff mattress and looked over at Maxon who was trying hard not to smile. What was so funny?

"Maxon what's going on?" I ask him.

He smiles at me and shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong." he says all too quickly.

"Maxon," I say, "Please tell me. I'm…I'm frightened."

He chuckles. "Of Dr. Jacobs?"

I nod. "He seems…I don't know, _off_ to me."

"Darling," he said taking my hand, "You're going to be just fine. I've known this man all my life and would trust him with anything. All the information he knows is confidential. No one can know anything except the patient."

"Then why am I here? What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

He smiled again and leaned back in his chair. "I told you, you'll have to wait and see."

I opened my mouth to protest but the doctor walked back in with an ultrasound monitor. I gasped when I realized what the machine was and turned to Maxon. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I wanted to surprise you." he said. "Can I not do that?"

"Of course but why hide this! I love this!" I said squeezing his hand.

"Well then," the doctor said, "Shall we get started?"

* * *

"Mm that's warm." America said as they spread the clear gel on her lower stomach. I squeezed her hand and she looked over at me. "Ready?"

I nodded and then we both looked back up to the doctor. "Alright." I said.

The nurse scanned the sensor over her stomach and watched the screen. She took in a breath and looked back at the doctor, who was smiling broadly. America looked at me nervously and squeezed my hand so hard I almost yelped in pain.

"Y-your Majesty…" the nurse said.

"What is it?" America asked. She was so worried and the pain was written all over her face. "Tell me _please._"

The doctor turned the screen to face us and I gasped. America cried out and let her fingers trail over the image on the screen. "It's…it's…"

"Twins." I finished for her.

The image on screen was breathtaking. They're so small, I'm sure no bigger than my hand, but so beautiful.

"Can we tell the gender right now?" America asked finally.

We both looked up at the doctor who was turning the screen back to him. After a few minutes he smiled and turned it back to us. Tracing his finger over the one on the right he looked at us. "This is a girl and the other…" he paused to look again, "Is a boy."

"Really?" America cried.

He nodded and then stood up. "Now I'll give you a few minutes. Come on Ms. Ryans."

They both left the room and for a few seconds America and I were silent, looking at the screen. Finally she turned to me and her eyes were blurry with tears. Mine were too because everything looked fuzzy now. _Twins. Could it be?_

"Oh Maxon." she said gripping my hand.

I leaned down and kissed her. "Are you happy?"

"Me?" she asked incredulously. "I couldn't be happier! But what about you?"

"Nothing could make me happier." I told her.

Taking a towel from the sink nearby I wiped the remaining gel off her stomach. Once placing the towel back by the sink, I came back over and placed a hand on her slightly round stomach. She placed her hand on mine and looked into my eyes. I swore if you could judge someone by the look in their eyes I would say America loved me with all her heart. And I know that it's true.

"So what now?" she asked. "How do we tell everyone?"

"Well for starters," I said. "We have to wait to tell my Father and the country. At least for another two months."

She nodded. "Gosh I'll be five months by then! How am I going to hide myself?"

I chuckle. "Well we can spend a month away from everyone for our honeymoon." I tell her. "But then we'll spend the other month at home, but a little different than before."

"How so?" she asked.

"You're just full of questions aren't you? It's a good thing I have answers." I tease her and she blushes. "You will have some responsibilities, but not a lot now that you're pregnant. We cannot have you stressed."

"And when will I see you?" she asks sadly. "Is this similar to when I first came here?"

"Sadly yes." I sigh. "Though you're my wife, I cannot visit you as much as normal. My responsibilities also change because now I have more _kingly _duties. I'm not going to be a prince for much longer."

She pouts. "Well then I shall take advantage of all the time we have together."

I tap her nose. "Please do. I will need a lot of distractions."

"Well I can already think of one." she said pulling my head down to her.

She kissed me softly on the lips and pulled back. Leaning my forehead against hers I looked into her blue eyes. "I could use that distraction every day."

"I'll remember that every morning then." she told me.

"Knock knock." someone said from the door.

We both turned and saw my Mother standing in the doorway. She was smiling at us and looking very regal in her deep red dress. But as soon as the door shut behind her she kicked off her shoes and rushed over to us. "Well?"

We both nodded to the screen and she came around to get a better look. Stumbling around the bed she gripped my shoulder roughly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh America, Maxon." she said breathlessly. She traced her finger over the small image and turned to us. "My dears they're beautiful."

Tears filled my Mother's eyes and I realized how many times she wished for more than one child of her own. Though she tried and tried she was only ever able to have me.

"There's one boy and one girl." America said resting a hand on her stomach.

I covered her hand with mine and she leaned her head on my shoulder. My Mother just stared at the screen and let the tears silently fall down her cheeks. "I…I can't believe it."

"Neither can we." I told her. "But it's a miracle indeed."

"This is a blessing not a miracle." she told us. "I'm so proud of you two. I don't care about what you did in the first place. To know that they're happy and healthy is all I care about."

"Thank you." America said. "I hope the King understands as much as you do."

She waved her hand in the air. "You leave Clarkson to me."

America smiled. "Thank you again. I don't know what I could've done without you."

"Darling that's what Mothers are for. But you must be careful, understand?" she told her.

"Oh of course!" she said. "Maxon already has me kept at home for the last five months."

"Good, good." she said. "We don't need you getting stressed or anything so leave all your work to me."

"Now that's too much!" America said. "I can't let you do that!"

My Mother smiled sweetly. "Oh you have no choice. You relax and keep your feet up. I can handle it."

"Thank you." America said again.

"Mom, are you sure?" I ask her. "Can you handle all that?"

She laughed. "I never gave her much in the first place."

"Well then I guess we'll just see how this turns out." I said.

America gives me a sweet smile. "Nothing could be more perfect."

* * *

**Alright so it's kind of shorter than I expected but I had to make a few adjustments in my notebook too. Thanks to everyone and I hope this makes a lot of people happy!**


	30. Chapter 36

**Well I'm glad to see the last chapter was a hit! Mockingjay04 I'm glad you liked the little twins thing! I wasn't sure if I could deprive you guys of one gender! Meg-sters52 and I doubt it could get any cuter! Idk I'm glad you didn't care how short it was, I was worried about that! Erin I've already decided names and I won't reveal them until later (but I will have a poll for you guys). Night250 I wouldn't be so sure ;) batman4132 I can't kill him right now! the selectionfan it is isn't it? Princess America exactly! queen America I wouldn't be so sure ;) kaleemarie it's in chapter 30-31 that he finds out. Guest thanks so much! I didn't even realize I forgot and I am entirely grateful! MorganRobyn I know right! I didn't want to deprive anyone! Karen I will;)**

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 36:**

The three girls sat around the table, moping. Celeste, with a look of complete indifference, watched the little woman scurry into the room and curtsy to Daphne. Daphne's glassy blue eyes turned to the woman slowly. After taking in the small woman she nodded. "What is it Ryans?"

"I did as you told me." the woman said breathlessly.

Daphne raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. A sudden gleam sparked in her eye and she sat up straight. "Which is?"

"You wanted to know how the appointment went right?" the woman asked.

Elise glanced at the door and pulled the woman closer. "Not so loudly!" she whisper hissed. "We may be overheard."

The woman glanced at the door. Most of the guest started dwindling out of the palace after the wedding but the girls were taking full advantage of it. It's been about a week now but soon they'd have to leave.

"Okay well the doctor told me we had a _special _assignment for the royal couple today and so I peeked at the files and you wouldn't believe what we were doing!" said the woman.

Searching the manila folder she found the picture of the ultrasound and was hesitant to hand it over. _Should I? _she asked herself. _Should I really share this?_ After a small internal struggle she placed the picture down on the table. All three girls gasped as Daphne snatched up the picture. Her eyes furiously scanned the image before smacking it down on the table. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she shrieked.

Fredrick strolled in and kissed her on the top of the head. "What is my dear?" He spotted the picture and instantly went pale. "Christ that's not you is it?"

She shoved him. "Of course not! This is America!"

"America?" he asked incredulously. "How can that be? She got married last week!"

"They broke the rules you idiot." Celeste snapped.

"I can't believe it." Daphne said softly, placing the picture back down on the table.

"Well believe it sweetheart, he's wholly hers now." Celeste said.

She shook her head violently. "No! No I won't give up!" she cried.

"I think you need to." Celeste told her.

"Why? You of all people tell me to give up? WHY?" she snapped.

Celeste shrugged her shoulders. "I know I can't win."

"Well we may have a way." Elise spoke softly.

"Which is?" Daphne asked sarcastically.

"Who's the one person they won't tell?" Elise asked.

Daphne's eyes sparkled. "Of course…the king."

* * *

**Three Months Later…**

"My darling?" Maxon spoke softly, trying to shake me awake.

I turned my head away and mumbled something about sleep. Couldn't he see I was exhausted beyond belief? My continuously swelling stomach looked like a giant inflated balloon now and the pressure on my back was painful. But he just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Maxon…" I said groggily, trying to sit up. "What is it?"

"You've slept past noon again silly." he joked softly.

I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was almost 12:30, _again. _Well could he blame me? I can't exactly get some sleep with two children kicking around in my stomach.

"Again?" I asked. "Dear God this is becoming a bad habit."

He chuckled softly and lay down next to me. After wrapping a supporting arm around my shoulders he kissed my cheek. "Just relax okay?" he asked softly. "We don't want to wake you but we can't let you sleep all day."

He placed a hand on the curve of my stomach and made slowly circles with his thumb. The movement made me want to fall asleep all over again. "Just be the wonderful woman I know you are."

"You think me nice but no one else." I pouted playfully. "What makes you so sure?"

He smiled. "Because I know the _real _you that no one else does. Quite frankly I find I can't keep myself away from her."

I place my hand on top of his as it rest on my stomach. A small movement stirred within me and I had to move to ease the uncomfortable feeling. Maxon gave me a concerned look as I squirmed in his arms. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head weakly. "Oh I'll be alright." I said. "It's just so much for me right now. Not exactly experienced with this type of pain before."

"Pain?" Maxon asked. "Darling why didn't you tell me you were uncomfortable?"

I sighed. "I didn't want to worry you, okay?"

"Sweet girl I worry every second." he tells me. "But please don't bottle it in for my sake."

I offer him a small smile. "I won't burden you with it. It'll only make me feel worried then."

"Well then I know something that'll make you happy." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

After helping me up and after I got dressed, Maxon led me across the hall to a set of doors. I gave him a quizzical look and his smile grew wider. "Are you ready?" he asked, placing a hand on the handle.

After a hesitant nod he opened the door and I gasped. The pale yellow walls seemed to glow from the sunlight and the plush white carpet spread across the floor. Since this room was a corner room, there was a small circular alcove forming the tower that loomed above the palace. Tan and white pillows surrounded the white bench. But what really made the tears form behind my eyes, was the two simple cherry wood cribs. Each was surrounded by a simple white transparent canopy. I slowly ran my finger along the edge of the cribs and turned to Maxon. He was watching me thoughtfully. "Do you like it?" he asked.

I rushed over to him as fast as I could and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me firmly but not too much so he wouldn't squish me. But I ignored it and just hugged him harder.

"Thank you." I whisper softly. When I pull back I glance around the room again.

I never noticed the simple tree sketch winding up the wall. The artist did extremely well making the tree appear real and having the leaves fall into the baby's cribs. Two birds sat on a high branch, a blue one and a pink one. Maxon must've told the artist to keep the information strictly to himself.

"Are you happy?" Maxon asks placing his hands around my stomach.

I place my hands on his and lean back. He supports my weight without difficulty and we just stand and admire the room before us. I honestly wish it could last forever. I opened my mouth to speak but was silenced by the sharp knock on the door. It honestly frightened me that it wasn't a normal, polite knock.


	31. Chapter 37

**Love everyone who commented on my last chapter! I really wanted to be descriptive on the nursery and I hope y'all liked it! batman4132 I can't kill him right now! He's a major character in my plot line! Juliana Rose **_**these **_**French people are crazy but I don't agree they all are! And Fredrick is Spain so…well anyways thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter! Also thanks for the compliment and I really appreciate it since I love you guys and my story so much! Meg-sters52 perhaps it is…and I'm glad you liked the nursery! Lady Kalee I haven't even started my other story yet haha! But I'm glad you liked my story and am glad I can make your life more entertaining! Panda-Crazy-19 dun dun dunnnnn! Guest I think I will, don't worry! babysister1997 what do you think? lilythemermaid glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger! Erin of course! I'm planning it so don't worry! queen America I worry about that a lot ;) But I'm glad you liked the nursery! Guest (idk if you're a different one or the same one) I don't either but the story can't be all butterflies and rainbows haha. Jonelle I try updating quickly! I'm glad you liked the chapter too! Mockingjay04 I'm glad you liked it! And what if it's not the King? ;) sbelthur thanks for having my story as one of your favorites and following it! Love ya! Cute Irish gal (aka Erin) I'm glad you got an account and I really like your story so far! DawnBlazeAbigail99 thanks for following my story and having it as one of your favorites! Love ya! Ammarilynne thanks for adding my story as one of your favorites and following it! Love ya! Karen how do you know it's the King? tori I'll make more alright! ;) hvr I'm trying I'm trying!**

**Thank you all for your kind words and here's the next chapter!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 37: **

_Knock with authority…_ now who said that? Oh right! My Father…

"Sorry to interrupt…" he said while entering.

I noticed his false sincerity almost immediately. He was pissed and we were in trouble but the only question is why? We've done nothing recently that I know of. I mean besides me going throughout the country and finding people who knew how to create the perfect nursery, which is pretty damn awesome, I've done nothing illegal. Neither has she because I've kept her in my sights since the wedding three months ago. What was he up to?

"May I speak with you both?" he asks. When he gets no answer he sighs. "Alright I will anyways."

"What is it?" I ask him shortly, while bringing America closer to me.

She wraps an arm around me tightly. I do the same and we watch as my Father walks around the room once. "Well you see, I was just the recipient of some very _interesting_ news. I thought you guys would like to know what it was."

"What kind of news?" America asks confidently.

He's almost in front of us and I move America away so he can't reach her. "Oh very distressing news." he says when he stands in front of us.

We both wait as he pulls a picture from his coat pocket and unfolds it. After scanning over it once more he faces it to us and we both gasp. It's the picture from the ultrasound. The one taken three months ago.

"Where did you get this?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"You really don't remember that I AM KING!" he yelled. "I can know the whereabouts of ALL my family members when I want to! THIS? Is unacceptable!" After a short silence he continues. "Guards!"

Four guards enter the room obediently with their eyes downcast. Was he really going to arrest me? What about America? "Take him away." my Father ordered.

America looks up at me with desperation. I don't know what was going to happen to us. But if my Father hurts her in any way there will be hell to pay.

Hands wrap around me and pry me away from her. She desperately tries to cling to me but my Father holds her back. "No!" she screeches. "Let me go!"

I shoot her one last look before I'm escorted from the room. Her eyes are filled with terror, anger, but most importantly love. The sight of my Father's sinister grin will haunt me though…

* * *

They roughly shove me in some sort of dungeon a few hours later after they've taken Maxon. My knees hit the ground hard and send a shooting pain up my legs. But the thing that hurts the most is the lash across my back. While Maxon's have been reopened and shallow, mine is deep. I can just feel it in the way I walk and move. But I have no one to care for me like Maxon had. And I don't know if the King will show mercy on Maxon. He only did for me because I was carrying his grandchildren and I needed some sort of punishment.

"America?" Maxon croaks from behind me. I turn my head and see him staring at my back. Pain written all over his face and anger flashing through his eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"He…he…" I stammer trying to stand but it's not use. "He just took one lash. T-that's all."

"That's _all?_" Maxon screeches standing in his cell and pacing.

"M-Maxon yours will be much worse." I warn him. He stops pacing for a moment and stretches his back as if he can already feel it. The worry in his eyes says volumes. "But I'm not sure."

A guard comes in the room and looks at the both of us. Finally he pulls out a set of keys and unlocks Maxon's cell. Maxon stands rigid as he waits for the guard to unlock the door. When he heard the click Maxon swept into action. The door came back and nailed the guard in the head, knocking him out cold. He swiped the keys and rushed over to my door. When he found the right key the door squeaked open and Maxon was at my side in seconds. I felt a hand under my neck and knees but that was it. Everything else was spinning and I couldn't stay awake. Just darkness…

* * *

I laid her gently on my bed. I couldn't place her on her stomach but I could place her on her side. Slowly I eased the dress buttons off her back and revealed the gash across her back. Pushing the dress off her shoulders I quickly got her out of it and rushed to get her a nightgown or something so my heart wouldn't jump out of my chest. She was pale, ghostly pale, when I took out the black box by my bed. Who would've guessed I'd be using this on her? Certainly not me! I would've taken every hit for her, especially in this case.

Finding the antiseptic wipes I cleaned away some of the blood. When I brushed against the wound she let out a cry and almost rolled on her back. Her eyes were now open and she was biting her lips to stop from screaming. "Shhh." I try soothing her. "Darling I'm here, just relax."

"It hurts way too much." she cries turning her head into the mattress. I watch the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Let's just get it cleaned up." I tell her returning to her back.

The blood just won't stop flowing though. She seems to get paler and paler but she doesn't sound like she's getting any weaker. Finally when I wrap the tight bandage around her back I notice that it has stop bleeding a bit. Her color slowly returns to her cheeks but she still is too pale.

Leaning her back softly on the mattress I watch as she struggle to get comfortable and then falls asleep. When I see her breaths are even and steady I know she's asleep. Slowly I get up and go to find my Father, who will pay dearly for this.

* * *

"Maxon?" I ask softly sitting up. I'm in his room yes but he's not here. The lights are out and there's no sounds anywhere near me. "Maxon?"

I try easing myself up but it sends a sharp shooting pain up my back. I let out a small whimper and try easing myself back down but it hurts more. "Maxon!" I yell but no answer.

I don't know if he's even here or still downstairs. I remember him trying to escape but I was too far gone to even stay awake. No wait he was here! He was the one who bandaged my back! I remember now! But where's Maxon? Where is he?

Trying to get out of bed hurts even worse and I just stay still. Oh God Maxon please don't have done anything rash.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I yell entering my Father's office.

His head whips up at the sound of my voice. I can tell by his eyes that he's shocked to see me. But the feeling disappears as he nods for his advisors to leave. "What my boy?"

"Don't you pull any of that shit with me now." I exclaim walking over to his desk. "How could you do that to her? I told you I'd take the blame for everything and anything! What would've happened if you killed her? My one love and your first grandchildren?"

"Then we would've found you a new wife. An obedient one." he told me as if it were obvious.

"No you wouldn't." I said shortly. "If you don't like America then we can leave because theirs is nothing in the world that will make me change my mind."

"By all means." he said. "Go."

He was expecting me to take back those words but I wasn't. America and I would go somewhere, anywhere but here. But something died in me at the thought of my Father not wanting his only son to stay. I thought he was warming up to the idea of a son but now I see it's no use. He can't let the little things go.

Leaving the room I walked across the hall to where the nursery was. I kind of hoped America was in there but I needed a distraction from the situation right now. Inside I turned on the lights and watched the soft light glow across the room. Walking over to the cribs I ran my hand over one of them and peered down into it. I can already imagine my little girl resting in there, staring up at me with her Mother's blue eyes. Then I think of my son. A boy. No doubt I would excited but I wouldn't be a bad Father like mine is. Yes he'd have free range over some things but not all. Where I was restricted from a lot of things I want him to find his true passion besides being heir to the throne.

"M-Maxon?" someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw America leaning heavily against the door. "My darling what are you doing up?"

I rush to her side and wrap an arm around her waist. She leans heavily on my and wraps her arms around me. "I needed to find you." she said. "For some reason I felt you'd be in here."

"You need to rest." I told her firmly, leading her back to her room. Shutting the lights off I closed the door softly.

"I know, I know." she said. "I just don't want to let you out of my sights."

"Well I won't go anywhere tonight, okay?" I asked looking down into her eyes. "I promise."

She nods and we walk into her room. After easing her down on the bed I lie next to her. One hand rest on her abdomen and I intertwined my fingers with hers. She looked at me and smiled.

"Goodnight." she said softly.

I kissed her forehead and smiled back. "Goodnight sweetheart."

* * *

**BTW please read my new story! I think you all will like it because I certainly do! Haha! Check out my profile for my new story 'Lost'**


	32. Chapter 38

**Thank you to all who read the last chapter! I'm sure it wasn't enjoyable but thank you all the same. Lady Kalee, patience is a virtue but I assure you it will happen soon. Mockingjay04 yes you were correct! And I will take care of everything don't worry. jonelle I'm glad you like my story! Keep reading though, it will happen soon! Juliana Rose oh I know I was just teasing! Haha! It's hard to when you're typing it though lol! babysister1997 do you mean is Maxon going to leave? Idk here's the next chapter for you! lilythemermaid I'm glad you do! Keep writing your fanfic please! Karen I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm trying to update more so don't worry! And to your question you have to find out ;) Percabeth42100 thanks for following my story and I hope you like it! Iridescent Swan thanks for also following my story and I hope you're enjoying it! Bookworm123112 thanks for following my story and having it as one of your favorites! Love ya! **

**Okay people I really suggest you read my new story! Just go to my profile and try my first chapter! This one is one I think y'all would like! Thanks!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 38:**

The limo engine rumbled loudly as we waited on the steps of the palace. Our bags were being placed in the trunk as we made a few goodbyes. The Queen was almost balling to see us leave but we assured her it'd be for only a month. I convinced Maxon to only let us take a short trip because we can't leave his home forever. His Mother was already beside herself about why we were leaving. Maxon didn't tell her the real reason of course. He'd never do that to her and make her enraged towards his Father and worried towards us. But some part of me wished he would because then he may never do it again.

"You be careful." the Queen said taking my hands. "You're already seven months into your time." she said softly so no one could hear us except Maxon. "You're lucky I let you go at all and not keep you here."

I nodded my head and kissed her on both cheeks. "I'll be alright. We'll be back a good month before they're actually due." I told her. "I promise. And besides, I need a little trip before I'm rushing around the nursery for the next few years."

I earned a laugh from her and she kissed me on both cheeks in return. "Oh indeed you will! I thought this little one was a hassle but you'll have two of him!"

"I wasn't all that bad was I?" Maxon asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I mean look at me now."

"Still a hassle." I smiled up at him. "But well worth it."

He planted a soft kiss on my lips before turning to his Mother. She embraced him with open arms and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. He responded with a nod before turning to me with a smile. Linking our arms we said one last goodbye before making our way down the stairs. Maxon took one last glance around before sliding in next to me. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and he gave me a shy smile.

"Darling you don't have to if you don't want to." I told him. "We can always stop now."

"No!" he exclaimed clutching my hand. "I won't let him hurt you anymore!"

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "It's you I'm worried about now. When we get back won't he have a new hatred for us? Surely, knowing you, you'd take any hits intended for me."

"But this time I'll fight back." he told me confidently.

* * *

Upon reaching the airport I noticed a crowd had gathered to see us off. Paparazzi were pushing along the edges of the thin rope separating us and Maxon was hesitant to open the door.

"Come on." I nudged him. "I'm with you the whole time."

He nodded hesitantly before opening the door. Immediately we were met with a million flashes and I could barely make out the hand Maxon extended to me after he got out. When I exited everyone went crazy to see me, but I assumed it was because of my pregnancy. Technically I was only supposed to be four months right now but my large bump definitely contest that. Maybe they thought it was twins that made me look so large at this time? I mean they are twins but maybe they think that?

"America! America!"

"How are you feeling Your Grace?"

"Why the sudden trip?"

"Why do you two look so distant from each other?"

Did I look distant from Maxon? No, someone was just trying to make me turn towards them for a snide response. They all seem to be doing that lately.

After climbing the steps to the plane I immediately leaned against one of the walls out of sight from cameras. Maxon came over to me quickly and placed a hand under my chin. Tilting my head up to him I saw the worry etched in his face. "Darling, are you alright?"

I nodded wearily. "That was a bit too much." I told him honestly.

"Come here and rest then. We have a long flight ahead of us." he said leading me to one of the seats opposite of all the people outside.

After taking my seat he took one across from me and pulled out a small table. Folding my arms I rested my head in them and closed my eyes. Maxon rubbed my arm reassuringly and placed his head on mine. We watched the place ascend from the window and in the distance we could see the palace. I smiled at how beautiful it looked and how corrupt the inside was. Thankfully we wouldn't be there for a month.

* * *

I was shaken awake a while later and realized we were landing. Peering outside I noticed that it was nighttime where we were landing and outside there were stars twinkling in the sky.

"Welcome to Italy." Maxon told me softly. He must've just woken up to because I noticed he wasn't fully awake.

I was so glad Princess Nicoletta let us visit for the month. She was ecstatic to here of my pregnancy and promised that her cousins wouldn't give me any wine this time. I laughed on the phone when she told me this and told her I would keep an eye on them.

We exited the plane and I was relieved to see that, true to her word, there would be no paparazzi. I was even happier to notice she was there waiting for us. We've grown closer since out phone conversations and I truly feel I've made a new ally for Illeá and a new friend. She comes up and gives me a quick hug, careful to avoid my stomach, and then turns to Maxon. He kisses her on both cheeks and she gives him a hug.

"Maxon it's always a pleasure." she says in her thick accent.

"Nicoletta thank you so much, again." he says. "I believe she could use a bit of adventure before being locked up in the palace for a while."

She laughs. "Oh I quite agree. A woman needs something to remember before being locked away with her children. But I look forward to when I can have one of my own."

"Oh!" I exclaim. "Are you getting engaged soon?"

She sighs. "I'll discuss that with you later. But yes."

I realized she's most likely going to be shipped off and married. I place a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Well no matter where you go you'll always have me."

She smiles at me. "Maxon you better protect this woman because she is someone to keep."

He wraps an arm around my waist and nods. "Trust me I do every day."

"Well!" she says as if the conversation were forgotten. "Let's go to the palace shall we?"

I was absolutely speechless when we arrived at the front gates. The palace looked magnificent. "Nicoletta this is beautiful!" I exclaim.

"Thank you." she says. "The Palace of Caserta has been in my family for generations and though it is a little outdated it certainly is breathtaking."

**(A/N Look up images because I can't describe this well. It really is beautiful!)**

The large front lawn consists of three lakes with statues adorning the edges. And lit up at the end, sitting against the dark sky, was the palace. No doubt it was larger than Illeá; well it was more like three times the size of Illeá. Surrounding the palace was miles and miles of forest which provided privacy to everyone.

"Just wait until you see the inside." Nicoletta coaxed me.

"Oh if it's as beautiful as the outside I may never leave!" I exclaimed when the car pulled up to the front steps.

"We can't have that!" Maxon exclaimed.

"But you can come and visit again whenever you like." Nicoletta assured me.

Climbing the short steps the front door were thrown open and I was speechless. The ceiling was domed and intricately carved figures were strewn across the ceiling and walls. The floor echoed the sound of our heels and the swishing of our gowns. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to explore every room!

"Oh now I'm definitely never leaving!" I said. "Look at all this architecture!"

"You were a Five weren't you? Well then no wonder this is so amazing!" Nicoletta said.

"AMERICA!" voices squealed.

I turned to see Orabella and Noemi rushing up towards me. Wrapping me in a tight hug I tried hugging both back. "CAREFUL!" Nicoletta exclaimed. "You'll squish her!"

"Oh mio caro!" Noemi exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" I say. "And you know the best part?" They lean in closer and their eyes grow wide. "It's twins."

"DAVVERO!" they both exclaim and were about to hug me again but Nicoletta pulled them away.

"Let them get some rest ladies." she told them. "I'm sure they're exhausted."

"Of course if you don't mind!" Maxon cut in quickly.

Nicoletta waved her hand. "I insist! You'll have a busy day tomorrow anyways."

I hug them all once more before being led away. Still I could not help but look at all the architecture in the building. All of it, hundreds of years, etched forever into stone!

"Thank you." I tell Maxon giving him a side hug.

"I'm glad you're happy. Tomorrow we'll see even more, okay?" he says.

I nod my head eagerly. "Deal."


	33. Chapter 39

**Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! I hope it made up for the last one! queen America he will soon, don't worry. Guest thank you! Jonelle I'm glad you liked it and I think he would've had one when he saw the ultrasound picture, no? lilythemermaid I had to include them! They were my favorite in the actual book! And I'm glad you liked my choice in palaces! Lady Kalee you're awesome! And I will kill him soon but like I said before he is pivotal in my story right now! And thanks for reading my other fanfic! Love ya! Mockingjay04 I will answer your questions…1) A month is enough time for a short trip and to not overwhelm America on the ride back. 2) Yes it will be a peaceful trip, mostly 3)The twins will definitely be an interesting addition soon ;) But keep reading and I know you'll like it! Idk I want people to update too! Everyone's work on here is wonderful and with our own twist on the story it makes it so much more fun! Bookworm123112 there are so many things that could happen but I'll take that into consideration. ClaireMonteith I was wondering where you went! But don't worry about it just read when you can! Juliana Rose if you want to give me a few suggestions I might!**

**Thank you everyone and I hope you like Chapter 39!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 39:**

"Alzati miei cari! Su, su, su!" Nicoletta said coming into our room the next morning. "Come on sleepy heads!"

"Ancora un minuto…" Maxon mumbled in his sleep, throwing a pillow over his head.

I prop myself up on one elbow and stare through sleepy eyes at Nicoletta. She was throwing open the curtains and the early morning light spilled through the room. The view from our room was beautiful and I found it difficult to tear my eyes away from the miles of garden below.

"Why so early, Nicoletta?" I asked swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. Slipping my feet into a pair of flats I reached for my robe. "Maxon?" I said hoping he'd help me up.

He was up immediately and rushed to my side of the bed. "Sorry." he said softly. But I felt bad seeing as he was still tired. "I was just…"

"Why don't you stay and I'll go out with everyone?" I asked him. "It'd be easy on me and you if you rest."

He caught the small joke in there and smiled. But he shook his head. "I'm not letting you out of my sights."

I cupped his cheek and made him look down at me. The indecision showed in his eyes and I planned on taking full advantage of it. "What's the risk in letting me do sightseeing with royals who have just as much protection?"

"I won't get rest when you're not in my sights. I'll worry too much." he said.

I widened my eyes and gave him my best puppy dog look. But he seemed even more intent on staying with me when I did that. So I just gave up and turned to Nicoletta. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

She nodded and her eyes went back and forth between Maxon and I before a small smile played across her face. "Of course."

I walked over to the closet only to be stopped by a hand on my waist. Slowly I turned and found Maxon looking down at me. "I just don't want you to get hurt." he told me.

I smiled up at him. "Do you think I'm mad? I only wanted you to stay here and get some sleep!"

"Oh!" he said. "I thought you were mad!"

I kissed his cheek and shook my head. "On the contrary," I said. "It was also a…test."

"Did I pass?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked with a smile.

"I think…" Maxon said opening the closet door. "That you need to stop testing me."

"But where's the fun in that?" I asked with a fake pout.

He came out with two pairs of jeans over his arm and I squealed. "Did you find a pair for me?"

He nodded. "I found some that would fit you perfectly."

I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you!" I squealed. "I've missed wearing jeans! These dresses are killing me!"

* * *

I plopped down on the bed after a long day and sighed. Maxon closed the door behind him and placed his camera on the desk in the corner. I watched greedily as he shrugged off his shirt. His muscles rippled with each movement and I found myself unable to pull my eyes away. He caught me staring and smiled.

"Seems seeing me like this still doesn't change." he said.

I chuckle and watch as he disappears in the closet to retrieve another shirt. He comes out in a pair of sweats and a crisp white tee. I watch him shuffle in my draw for one of my nighties and then come over to me.

"Come on." he says trying to get me up. I stay where I am, refusing to move. "Fine then we'll have to do this a different way."

He leans down and acts like he's about to kiss me before stopping a centimeter away. His breath tickled my skin and I watched his eyes linger on me a moment. I know what he was doing but I couldn't let him get away from it. I brought his lips down on my and kissed him softly. He wasn't expecting this and took him a second before returning my kiss. Putting all his weight off his elbows he loomed over me and pulled back. "What was that for?"

I smiled. "I bought myself time from getting up."

He chuckled and stood up. "Well come on, you need to rest."

Finally he managed to coax me off the bed. Taking the nightie I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed my face was still flushed from the kiss. It amazed me the effect he still had on me when he kissed me. I felt my cheeks and realized my fingers were cold. Throwing my clothes into the hamper I started a nice warm shower. Stepping in I let the water scald my body and wash away all the stress. My back already started feeling better. Slowly I bended down to wash my feet off and was relieved to see them after a while. Wiggling my toes I placed my foot back on the ground and turned off the shower. Stepping out I dried myself off quickly and threw on my nightie. Wiping the steam off the mirror I glanced at myself one more time. From the side you could see the large bump perturbing from the fabric. Looking down I ran a hand over my stomach. Maxon's warm grip on my waist made me freeze and I looked up into the mirror. He met my eyes in the mirror and gave me a small smile. "What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I wasn't." I told him. "Just waiting."

"Me too." he kissed my shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

"Mio amore, si deve lasciare così presto?" Antonio asked us before we left.

I gave him a confused expression and he laughed. I recognized 'Mio amore' as love but not the rest. "Antonio let them be. She must leave." Nicoletta helped me.

"I really wish we could stay longer but as you can see…" I said motioning to my continually swelling stomach. "I'm not exactly fit for much more travel."

Nicoletta took my hands. "Tell me if you need anything- and I mean anything."

I kissed her on both cheeks and nodded. "I'm going to miss you guys." I told her. "Come visit me next time and you'll see the children too."

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Call me immediately when they're born and I'll be there the next day!"

"Deal." I said.

"Mi dispiace, ma dobbiamo proprio andare." Maxon said.

Nicoletta smiled at me sadly and gave me one last hug. "Please be careful."

I nodded. "Love you guys."

"Ti amo troppo." they both said back.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a month." I said looking up at the palace that now looked too plain beside the one in Italy. "And only one more to go."

Maxon smiled at me and linked his arm through mine. "I can't wait." he told me.

I smiled back at him and we took the steps up to the front doors of the palace. Immediately we were met by the Queen who hugged us both. She gave me a worried look but then pasted a smile on her face. "How are you?" she asked us as we made our way to the front sitting room.

I took a seat and reclined on one of the chaises. The Queen didn't mind because she knew the stress on me and I was grateful for it. I found myself much weaker lately and it was difficult to stand a lot these past few days. Maxon took a seat beside his Mother and watched me carefully. Closing my eyes I let my head fall back and let the soft sounds of rain pattering against the window sooth me.

"America, are you alright?" Maxon asks softly.

Amberly looks up from her book and gives me a worried look that matches Maxon's. I nod to reassure them. "I'm just tired." I tell them.

To be honest I was more than tired, I was downright exhausted. Nothing could really make me move at this point and I would say it's because of the children squirming around inside me right now.

"America I can tell by your face that you're not alright." Maxon said coming over to kneel beside me.

I offer him a weak smile. "You know me too well." I say. "But yes, I'm not okay. They're moving inside of me so much that I find it very tiring."

"Would you like to go upstairs?" he asks me.

I nod. "I'd like that very much."

"Mother if you don't mind…" Maxon trailed off looking at her.

She waved her hand in the air. "By all means! Shoo!"

Maxon helps me up and I lean heavily on his shoulder. "Whoa America. Are you sure you're alright?"

I shake my head. "Oh Maxon." I say. "I'm far from alright."

Darkness consumes me and I let myself accept my exhaustion.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'll say it again because I don't know if anyone read my new story…please check out my profile and read 'Lost' I think y'all will find it very interesting!**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. Use Google translator if you don't understand the phrases! Sorry!**

**P.P.S If you give me some suggestions for baby names I'd like them! I have a few names but wanna know what you guys want.**


	34. Chapter 40

**Wow you guys have some awesome suggestions! MackenzieLifebl I like Alexander I was actually thinking of using that one, and Rose is a cute middle name. Also thanks for following me and having me as one of your favorite authors! Love you! 123 I like Mina, thanks! theselection-divergent-thehost that's alright, I just hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Karen I swear you had these made before I even had her pregnant! Haha they are magnificent! Panda-Crazy-19 but do you have any suggestions? Idk I like the name Michelle. queen America your reviews just make me laugh because you are so persistent. I said soon don't worry. jonelle hmm I think you picked up on it ;) flawed angel don't worry I will! Meg-sters52 I like Dillion! Cute Irish Gal I think he was just over reacting. FonksJu thanks for following my story! Lily that's a really cute name! Night250 I'm glad you enjoyed it! lilythemermaid thanks for having me as one of your favorites! Love you girl and keep up the good work!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for some suggestions for baby names! **

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 40:**

"Maxon please sit down." my Mother said as I paced along the hallway.

Glancing at the door I took a deep breath and then took a seat next to my Mother. She was eager too, don't get me wrong, but she has more self control where I am a ball of energy. But could she blame me? We've all waited for the children to be born so why can't I be anxious? They are my children after all! I played with my sleeve to distract me a bit but then gave up and ran my fingers through my hair. This is just torture! All the shuffling in there is making me even more anxious. Then I hear it, a loud scream. America's scream pierces my ears and I'm up like a shot. Already I make it to the door when my Mother lays a hand on my arm.

"Just sit." she tells me sternly.

I hesitate when I hear her scream again. Good God to know this pain was because of me! It sent chills up my spine just thinking about it! But I obediently back away from the door to continue pacing. It feels like hours until one of the nurses comes to the door. Her face is far from comforting but that may just be me. But when she looks up at me she has a large smile. I let out a sigh of relief. "Can I go in?"

She was about to respond when America screamed again. I craned my neck to see what was the matter but the petite nurse shut the door. What the hell was that?

"They probably didn't realize there was a second child." my Mother said.

I give her a small nod. Maybe that's true. After all I didn't tell anyone there were two, I just said America was pregnant. She didn't tell anyone either, except her family and her friends from Italy. It took a lot of will power to not barge through her door every scream I heard. But each one had me digging my hands into my palms and I was sure they were almost bleeding when the nurse _finally _stepped out again.

"Her Majesty can we see you?" she asked softly.

My Mother shot me a reassuring glance before entering the room. I tried to peek around them but it was no use. The door slammed in my face once more and now I was left alone. Well at least until my least favorite person walked in. He was looking anywhere but at me and I tried to hold my temper as he approached. Finally my Father's eyes met mine and I saw he wasn't angry, sad, or pained…he was happy.

"Any news?" he asked.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "None at all. Were you this anxious?"

My Father nodded his head. "I've been in this position once, for you, and to be honest I never expected to get this far. To…finally meet my grandchildren."

I saw a gleam in his eye for a moment but it quickly disappeared. Was he proud of me? No, that's impossible! This man is not capable of being proud!

"I'm…I'm not sure we want you to meet them." I said softly, glancing down at my shoes.

I heard him intake a breath. "Oh." he said. "Oh. I see…"

Why did it hurt so much to tell him this? I mean sure he's a little heartless but he always had the best intentions right? It's not like there was no reason to…to…God I can't even say it.

"Maybe when they're older." I clarify for him.

His face brightens at once and he claps me on the shoulder. "I'd like that."

The door squeaks open and the nurse steps out, _again._ She bobs a quick curtsy to my Father before turning to me. "Your Highness," she began. "Would you like to meet your children?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Did you need to ask?" I say rushing into the room.

Inside I find America and my Mother each holding a small bundle in the crook of their arms. America looks up at me with a weak smile before returning her attention back to the baby. I stride over to my Mother and peek over her shoulder. She moves the blanket so I can meet the deep blue eyes of the most adorable child. It yawns and its mouth makes the most perfect 'O'. "This is the boy." my Mother tells me.

She turns to me and gently lays the little boy in my arms. I peer down into his face again and notice the faint hint of chestnut hair resting on his head. Taking his little hand in mine, I let him wrap one of his tiny hands around my pinky. I find I cannot tear my eyes away until I sit down next to America. She looks up at me and smiles again, but her attention is glued to the little girl resting in her arms. She also has the same deep blue eyes but her hair is a slightly lighter shade than the boy's.

"I find we never discussed names." America says weakly. I notice how tired she is and am about to argue when she looks up at me. "I'm not letting you decided them all by yourself."

I chuckle softly. "Alright then. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking for the boy…" she said running her eyes over his tiny face. "We could name him Alexander. But the middle name is entirely yours."

"Alexander…" I let the name play on my tongue. "Alexander Patrick? Alexander Nicholas? Alexander Joseph? Hmm. I think I like Alexander Nicholas Schreave."

She mumbles it softly before nodding. "I couldn't agree more. Now I'll let you choose the girl's name. Since I chose the boy's."

"A-are you sure?" I ask shocked. "You don't think I'd butcher it?"

She lets out a weak laugh. "Well I don't want anything like Dixie or Cleo. But I want you to pick."

I kiss her cheek softly before turning my attention to the girl. Her blue eyes stare up at me and I can't tear myself away. _My little girl, _is all I can think. Then an idea hits me. It's a sweet name that I find myself liking every second. "Olivia."

America smiles down into the little girl's face. "Olivia…" she says softly. "Olivia Katherine Schreave."

"Perfect." I tell her. "I guess that wasn't too difficult, was it?"

"Not at all." America says distantly. I realize she needs rest and look to my Mother who nods.

"She's definitely earned it." she tells me taking Alexander gently from my arms.

I give America a sweet kiss. Before leaving I glance in the crib sitting in her room and smile down at the two sleeping children. Finally I have a family of my own, with the woman I love so much, and I find everything is going well.


	35. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone! I regret to inform you that this fanfiction will end soon! I may or may not do a sequel depending on certain circumstances but I just wanted to let you know. Meg-sters52 they are cute, aren't they? lovelybones1029 thanks for following my story and having it as one of your favorites! Also for reviewing and I hope you made it to this chapter so you can read this! Love ya! Guest I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I do know the rest ;) Karen I'm glad you liked it! Wings thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. flawed angel I'm glad you find that pretty awesome too! It's what he gets, right? may96 because they're his grandchildren and…well you'll have to read ;) Princess America I'm getting there! hungergamesvtwilight123 ;) MorganRobyn thanks! Panda-Crazy-19 thanks! Lady Kalee you rock too girl! Keep up the amazing work! Oh and thanks for adding me as one of your favs! (NOTE TO EVERYONE READ HER FANFIC! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!) babysister1997 thanks! IneeesMont thanks for following my story I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 41:**

A soft lullaby floats out of the nursery and I peer inside to see America swaying with one of the children in her arms. She got up the other day after a long week of rest and would not leave the nursery for anything. Every moment she was awake was spent with the children. I found myself quite jealous at times.

Leaning in the doorway I watched as she circled back to the crib before placing the child back in its crib. While her back was turned I came over and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me but her eyes never left the baby. I looked down to see little Olivia's eyes looking sleepily up at us.

"Can you teach me that?" I asked her softly. "She never falls asleep for me."

"Have you tried Alex? He takes _much_ longer." she asks softly, moving towards him.

Lifting him out, she comes over to me and places him in my arms. I cradle his little head in my hand and look down into his small face. He seems to have a sort of smile that tells you he knows he's a pain. I chuckle at the sly smile and turn to America. She's leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" I asked her softly, placing Alex back in his crib.

She smiles weakly. "I find that even after days of sleep I'm still tired."

"Darling, have you seen the size of our son?" I joke with her. "I'm sure you're tired."

She chuckles softly. "But I find myself wanting to be in here all day."

I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and wraps her arms around me. Swaying back and forth I hum to her like she did the children. She lets out a giggle before humming back. I feel her grip on me loosen and scoop her up in my arms. Wrapping her arms around my neck her hums become fainter. Slowly walking out of the room I walk her into our bedroom, now adjoining the nursery, and lay her on the bed. She stretches before letting herself accept how tired she is. I watch her sleep a few seconds before slipping out of the room for dinner.

* * *

My eyes shot open when I heard the sound of the alarm. I tried sitting up but found my body too weak. Then I heard the children cry and I managed to stand.

"America I got them." Maxon told me throwing on a robe. "You get down to the safe room."

"No." I said softly. "I'll get Olivia."

"I'm in no mood for arguing, now go!" Maxon said pushing me towards the secret door.

Obediently I went when he disappeared through the door. But I waited until hearing his footsteps only a flight above me. I stood on the landing and waited for him to come down. When he appeared around the corner he gave me a glare that sent my blood cold. "I told you to go down to the safe room."

"And I said no." I said. "Plus you have your hands full."

I took Olivia out of his arms and we walked in silence down to the safe room. From Maxon's expression I knew he was fuming but I didn't care. Let him be mad over something as little as waiting for _my _husband.

Reaching the safe room doors we slipped in and the door was sealed behind us. It felt odd that knowing almost two years ago we were all in here with the other girls. Except then I was only being a friend to Maxon, now I was more. But now it was only Maxon, Amberly, and I. Wait! Where's the King? Amberly was patiently waiting for him to stride through the door. Maxon sent me a worried glance but I found I couldn't even move. Sure he's an abusive parent but I'd prefer not to have him die like this! He…he hasn't even seen his grandchildren. If he doesn't I will blame it solely on myself for taking that one joy from him.

Hours ticked by, still no King. The attack was still raging above our heads until…there was silence. I cast a glance at Maxon who nodded to the guard at the door. The guard slowly inched the door open and peered out. Nothing. "All clear, Your Highness."

I stood up and found my knees were very weak. Leaning heavily on Maxon we both took the stairs up to our room. I took Alex from Maxon's arms so he could open the door and when I saw the room I gasped. This wasn't like a normal attack at all. They basically burned our room to pieces! Everything was charred and burnt. I saw the pictures that use to sit on my vanity mirror were now mere scraps of ashes. All my memories erased.

"Your Majesty?" someone asked from the doorway. Maxon and I turned to see a badly wounded guard. His eyes were downcast and he seemed to be close to collapsing. "Your…your…Father…he…he…"

But the guard collapsed and his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. I wanted to cover my mouth to muffle a scream but couldn't. Maxon on the other hand looked ready to murder someone. I walked over to the nursery door but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Either Maxon didn't want me to see it or was too upset to. But I had to see the nursery, if it was untouched or not. He opened the door for me and I walked into the dark room.

Nothing seemed to be touched besides the cribs. They were both knocked over and the canopies were shredded but everything else was untouched. Then I noticed the blood in them. They were deep red stains covering the entire small mattresses. Written in that blood was a message. One that my eyes couldn't read another second. As soon as I read the words Olivia and Alex cried in my arms.

**You're Next!**


	36. Chapter 42

**Wow guys you liked the last chapter didn't you? I liked reading your reviews and seeing how you interpreted it! Bookworm123112 you can't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Idk I'm glad you liked it! Lady Kalee I'm not trying to torture you! But I **_**love**_** cliffhangers! And I love you girl you're awesome and keep up the good work! Meg-sters52 do you like the rebels? Panda-Crazy-19 haha that's all you can say? Princess America how about you find out ;) lilythemermaid I won't ever stop don't worry! And thanks that means a lot! Please keep writing too I love your work! Juliana Rose awesome! ClaireMonteith I've missed your comments! And don't say school doesn't give you a chance! How do you think I learned all my writing techniques? Guest I'll make sure of that! Karen ok! Jonelle awwww I'm sorry! And I'm not that cruel you'll see! Cute Irish Gal awesome girl!**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Love Smashleigh **

**Chapter 42:**

Holding the drooling little baby on my shoulder I walk around the garden. The only way to get Alex to sleep these days is to walk around with him. Sadly, this time it was at two in the morning. I feel like he knows he's a pain but I can't say no to him. Neither can Maxon. Both of us have spoiled these children to their hearts content and I have no idea how we can stop.

A small whimper escapes him and I try soothing him by rubbing his back. He is comforted immediately and I hear his soft little snores again. Letting my eyes drift shut I start humming a small lullaby to him. When his breathing calms and I hear his constant little snores I decide that he's good. Walking back towards the gardens entrance I stop when I spot a familiar figure leaning against a tree. He's watching me and for a moment doesn't realize he's been caught. When I approach him he crosses his arms over his chest and stares coldly down at me.

"Aspen." I say softly, so no one can hear us.

He nods his head. "Hello Mer."

"What are you doing here?" I ask him as Alex makes a small noise. Trying to soothe him I shush him and start swaying again.

"I just needed to see you." he said.

I sigh. "That's a little difficult now isn't it? But you know my decision. Can't you see that?"

"Oh I know." he said sadly. "But I just can't forget. Can you?"

I shook my head. "Of course I won't forget but I have to move on. So do you."

His eyes drop to his boots. I notice that he's gained some weight since I last saw him. He seems much more muscular. His hair has also been cropped shorter than usual and the light scruff of stubble sits on his face. But his burning green eyes are constant. Letting my eyes roam to his outfit I almost feel bad. A least when he was a Six he didn't have such tattered clothing. But he chose the life of a rebel and I'll never be able to get him back.

"Listen Aspen." I say. "As you can see I can't go back, nor will I ever want to. But I want to see you happy, okay?"

He lifts a hand and rubs his thumb over Alex's hand. Alex stirs but doesn't wake. _Thank God! _But I unconsciously turn him away from Aspen. A small glint of anger reflects in his eyes. But he sees the content look I give Alex and his expression softens. "How's the other one?"

"She's good." I say softly but then realize something. "How do you know there's a second one?"

A sly smile crosses his face. "Mer there's nothing we don't know."

"But…but I made sure no one was to know until the birth. Except close friends." I stammered.

He takes a step closer. "Am I not a close friend anymore?"

I back away. "No."

His eyes turn cold and hard again and I take another step back. Before he can say anything else I leave. His gaze burns into my back but I don't turn around. Walking back inside I let the cool palace air refresh me and walk back upstairs.

* * *

Passing through our room I find Maxon still asleep and his soft snores make me smile. But of course after an hour outside Alex still isn't asleep and he lets out a small cry. I cringe hoping Maxon doesn't wake but it's too late. He stirs and glances up at me. His eyes soften as he stands and comes over to us. Placing a hand on my shoulder he looks down at me and Alex. "Darling how long have you been up?"

"Not long." I lie. When he gives me a hard stare I sigh. "About an hour."

Glancing at the clock he sighs. "You can get a few more hours of sleep."

I shake my head. "You need them more. Since your Father…" I couldn't finish, thinking of the King's death. "You have new responsibilities."

"One of them being a Father." he tells me softly. "Come on America. You've done enough."

I reluctantly give him Alex. He cradles him in his arms and looks down at the little boy. For some reason Alex likes being in his arms because I see him yawn before letting out a cute little noise. Giving Alex a small kiss on his head and Maxon one on his cheek I make my way wearily to bed.

* * *

Making sure she's asleep, I walk into the nursery and place sleepy Alex in his crib. We had new cribs delivered because the others were ruined. Plus we didn't want the children sleeping in something that someone's blood was in.

Looking at baby Olivia and making sure she's asleep I went back into our room. These past three weeks have been the most stressful on all of us. Learning that my Father was killed- making sure that our children were out – made me cringe. All he wanted was to see them, and America and I took that away from him. My Mother was beside herself with grief and it broke my heart to see her cry so much. America was not her usual self because she was so full of regret for not letting him see them. She would break down crying some nights because she felt so guilty. Nothing could comfort her and no matter how hard I tried she'd still feel awful. Even though she taught me all she could about crying women, I still wasn't getting it. Then there was me. Everything was immediately thrown on me as soon as we learned of my Father's death. There was not once in the week that I was able to see America except for at night. She tried taking my mind off everything but even I noticed how tired she was. No longer were we the carefree people we use to be. All these responsibilities landed on us and it was suffocating us.

* * *

Olivia cried at quarter of nine, which I was grateful for. She was a quiet child but I couldn't sleep anyways. Throwing the covers off me I slipped into a pair of slippers and made my way to the door. Easing it open I came over to her crib quickly, making sure she didn't wake Alex.

"Shh Vivi." I said softly. She grasped her little fingers around mine and I couldn't help but giggle. No matter how much she cried she was a playful child. "Aw I'm here sweetie."

Walking around the room, I took a seat in the tower window seat. Sinking into the soft cushions I watched the sun rise higher in the sky. It'd be a cold July morning but I'd take them out for a stroll later.

There was a knock on the door and I turned my head lazily to see Maxon relaxing against the door frame. He seemed unnaturally happy this morning but I couldn't quite place why. I offered him a smile and he smiled back.

"I see you beat me to it." he said softly, walking over to us.

I nodded. "I've gotten a lot of practice."

He grimaced. "I'd like to help you know?"

"You are." I say leaning my head on his shoulder when he sat down. "But I've got it."

He sighed. "You're a really stubborn woman."

I kissed his cheek. "But you love me anyways."

"Do I?" he laughed. "I think I need a refresher."

Standing up I placed Olivia back in her crib. She stared up at me with wide blue eyes. Letting out a small yawn she curled her fingers around a small tiger. I smiled before turning to Maxon. He was watching over my shoulder and when I turned we were literally nose to nose. A sly smile crossed his face and he looked down at my lips briefly.

"I still think I needed a refresher." he said seductively.

"Not in front of the children." I teased.

"I don't think they'll remember." he said wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up for a kiss.

I kissed him back and then let out a small squeal when he started moving. Moving into the bedroom he closed the door. I gave him a knowing smile when my knees hit the bed.

* * *

"Good afternoon." my Mother said to me when we finally made it downstairs.

It had to be a little after noon when we came downstairs and America shot me a small smile. I almost laughed but winked at her instead. My Mother's eyes roamed between the two of us before settling back on her book.

"Sorry we weren't down sooner." America said without giving an explanation.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure you both needed your sleep." she assured us.

I snorted but turned it into a cough, not as gracefully as I thought because my Mother gave me a sharp look. Taking a seat at the desk one of my advisors approached me. Placing a few papers on my desk I glanced over them briefly before signing. America sat down before picking up a book. But as soon as she did the baby monitor beside her went off. Sighing she stood and nodded towards my Mother and I before leaving the room. I gave her a sympathetic glance before returning to my work. Seems we just do a lot of that lately.

My Mother cleared her throat. "I really wish you'd attend to your responsibilities before work."

I shot her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Family before work." is all she said.

* * *

Picking up Alex I cradled him in my arms. As soon as he was in my arms he quieted immediately. "Oh you little heathen." I laugh quietly. "Take me away from relaxing."

I stroll around the room with him when a shuffle startles me. Training my eyes around the room I spot the door to the hall slightly ajar. Placing Alex back in his crib I creep over a peek out. The guards must be changing rotations and one accidently hit the door. I shut the door and turn to meet the eyes of a very scruffy looking man. Letting out a scream he shoves a hand over my mouth before I can again. My vision gets spotty when I start losing my breath and then everything goes black.


	37. Chapter 43

**Let's just skip to shout-outs shall we? Lady Kalee girl you're awesome! Thanks for following me and my story and having it as a favorite! Also for the review! I felt like things weren't dramatic enough and the America thing just mixes it up a bit! jonelle I assure you Alex is going to be okay! Don't you care about Olivia too though? ;) Meg-sters52 that makes more sense! Okay I get it and thanks! babysister1997 yes they got her :( Princess America I knew a lot of people were! lilythemermaid it's not **_**that**_** good! But thanks anyways girl! Keep up your writing too! Idk: idk ;) 191838 I update almost everyday lol! Guest what did the King do? He's dead! Cute Irish Gal did you get braces? If you did I'm sorry! But look forward to a good smile! The children will be alright! Juliana Rose thanks! Here's your update!**

**Thanks everyone and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 43:**

"Shhh Alex. Shhh." I say walking around the room with him on my shoulder.

Ever since America was taken we've had no trace of her, the rebels, nothing! Alex has cried non-stop for a week since she was taken and I just know he realizes his Mother is not around. I'll give the kid credit, he's smart. Olivia lets a whimper out every once and a while but she's always been my little girl since day one. Though I'm sure she misses her Mother she always lights up when I'm in the room.

"Here give him to me." my Mother says coming into the room. She's wearing a robe over her nightgown and I realize she can't sleep either. We both have been a wreck since losing my Father and America.

I move to Olivia and find she is sound asleep. Her small hands are curled around her favorite tiger and her soft little black lashes rest on her rosy cheeks. I can't look away from her because she looks so peaceful. I envy her her peace and wish we could all be like that, if only for an hour.

"When do you think she'll be back?" I ask without taking my eyes from the baby.

"I'm not sure." my Mother says. "They've always left a clue or something but this seems to be worse."

I cringe internally at her words. It cannot be worse. I can't afford to think that way. America isn't dead, I would've felt it. But I don't know if she's alright either. Obviously not since she was kidnapped but still. I miss her too much.

* * *

The floor sways beneath me as I raise my head. It's been way too long since I've been down here. One person just comes around to make sure I've had enough food and water but that's it. There's no sunlight, just a dull bulb hanging in the far corner of the room. I see no doors or windows, just a small latch in the ceiling that only opens from the outside. The person opens that latch now and peers in. I shield my eyes from the flashlight being shown inside and cringe. Then a familiar voice breaks through the air.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! WE MADE A DEAL!" Aspen screams.

"Oh my boy." the man says flipping off the flashlight. "You are so naïve."

The man reaches down and pulls me out. I yelp when my cramped joints protest but I manage to stand. Glancing around with blurry vision I make out three other people. Two of them restrain Aspen, who looks furious that I'm surprised they can restrain him at all.

"How are you missy?" the man asks running a hand along my jaw.

I pull back repulsed and regain my senses. Where am I really? The place around the palace is so unfamiliar to me. It's all forest and rebel compounds.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I say in my best kick-ass voice.

He chuckles. "Glad to see nothing's changed."

I take a step back from him because something about him screams creep. That and he just smells as if he hasn't bathed in a year. I finally take in his appearance for the first time. He doesn't remind me of the normal ratty looking rebels – quite opposite actually. His clothes are a little bit more formal and not shredded anywhere. But the facial hair and scruffy hair speak otherwise.

"Oh look at her. Judging based on how I look, huh?" he snickers. "Well, tell me my dear, how do I look?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away. His fingers grazed my chin again and I pulled back and slapped him. He just chuckled and rubbed the spot. Aspen struggled even more.

"Leave her alone!" he snapped.

"Boy you were the one who gave me the directions. Are you regretting that now?" the man asked.

I stared at Aspen in disbelief. "Why did you do that?"

"T-they said they w-were…" but he couldn't finish. He just looked away.

"Darling he is saving you so we can finish what we started." the man chuckled.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Y-you can't!" I turn to Aspen and almost strangle him myself. "Alex…Olivia…"

Aspen sees the hurt on my face and has the guts to feel bad. But that's it. I need to get away and I don't care if I die trying. I can't be near some lovesick ex and a bunch of rebel scum. So I do the one thing I planned to do in the first place. RUN!

Turning on my heel I dashed in the opposite direction. No one yelled. No one chased me. All I heard was the man's low chuckle. "She'll be dead either way."

* * *

"Any news?" I asked my advisors after the meeting ended. Everyone was clearing out but I held aside Daniel, the only man I truly trust out of all my advisors. "Have you heard anything?"

He nodded his head. "Remember the ring? You asked me to have a signal emitted when she pushed the little chink on the side?"

A weight was lifted off my shoulders and I let out a long sigh. "Thank God. When can she come home?"

"That's the problem. We have the signal but…she's sort of in the middle of the camp." he told me.

"We have to get her! I don't care how! We _need _to!" I tell him.

"Well she's been moving further towards us somehow, I think she may have escaped but her signal is fading fast." he said.

"Show me the map." I tell him rushing to the computer in the corner of the room.

* * *

I collapse on the forest floor and bury my face in my arms. It's no use. I have no idea where I'm going, it's almost pitch black outside and I can already feel myself shutting down. What's the use if I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with no food, water, or shelter? I mind as well be dead already. _No! Think of Alex and Olivia. They need you and so does Maxon. Come on America, come on!_

* * *

"Maxon Schreave don't you dare!" my Mother says rushing to grab my sleeve.

I stare down at her before pulling on my other black glove. "Mother I have to." I tell her. "We know where she is and I want to make sure I _never _lose her again."

She sighs. "What if I lose you both?"

"Then I trust you to take care of Alex and Olivia." I tell her. "Promise?"

"Of course I promise!" she exclaims. "But it won't happen."

I nod confidently. "No, it won't."

* * *

"There's our little princess." someone said, right in my ear.

I whip around and my head bumps the persons chin. It's reached the point where I can no longer see anything but I could make out this man's features. He was tall, about six foot, and very brawny. Taking a step back he mimicked my movement.

"What do you want?" I asked weakly. I'm in no mood for games. If they want something fine, but leave me alone.

"Hmmm." the man runs a chubby finger along my jaw. What's with rebels and women? Did they not have any? Because I remember Celeste, Daphne, and Elise would be perfect. "What do you think Marcus?"

"Definitely cute." he chuckles softly. "But I'd say perfect."

What?! I take even more steps back but trip on a tree root. The man still stalks me slowly, like prey. I crab walk away until my back hits the tree. "Oh don't worry darling. It'll only hurt for a second." he chuckled.

"NO!" I scream. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He covers my mouth with his hand. His eyes burning for me to challenge him. So I do. I bite down as hard as I can on his hand until I the coppery tasting blood oozes into my mouth. The man yelps and pulls back his hand, bringing it across my face. His blood leaves a mark across my cheek and I find a new intensity in me now. Kicking him in the stomach he doubles over and I leap up. But my plan is short lived when I'm grabbed from behind with my arms pinned behind my back.

"NO!" I struggle in his grip. "LET ME GO!"

* * *

She screams. I know it's hers and I want to know where she is. NOW! Following the sound we all rush through the trees, avoiding the no-noise rule. Luckily if anyone were to look into the forest they'd see nothing because our all black ensembles.

Finally we near a group of three that are struggling against one another. Well rather America is attempting to fight off two large men. Before anyone does anything more I ram my shoulder into the one holding America. He stumbles and loses his grip on her. Then we all attack. The twenty or so guards and I surround them but they just hold up their hands in surrender. I narrow my eyes at the men who cringe under my gaze. Then I turn to America. She doesn't know what's going on and her eyes roam around the circle of men before resting on me. I kneel next to her and remove my mask. She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me in front of everyone. I pull back and give her a look before scooping her up.

"Phillips, do what you want." I tell the head of the guards. "Half of you come with me back to the palace."

"M-Maxon?" she whispers. I turn my head to look at her. "T-thank you."

I offer her a small smile. "I'm never going to lose you again. Got it?"

She nods. "Yes."

The rest of the walk was silent. Only the occasional crunch of twigs and leaves broke through. Finally we neared the palace walls and went to the small door hidden in the side. It'd take us underground to the safe room; it's always been our escape route if ever need be. A guard unlocks the door and I walk in. The narrow tunnel stretches about a mile long. I debate running this tunnel since it'd be shorter but I'm not sure America's up for being jostled. Right now she seems to be attempting to fight off sleep as is. But a sudden thought hits her and she leaps out of my arms. Now she's the one rushing to get to the palace.

"Easy there, America!" I say grabbing her waist. "What's gotten into you?"

"Alex! Olivia!" she says happily. "I want to see them!"

I chuckle. "You will. Just take it easy, okay?"

She shakes her head and breaks my grasp. "You'll have to catch me first!"

I laugh and race after her. Her dress slows her down and I almost reach her when she gets to the door. But she slips through before I can get her. Reaching the other side I slip through and she attacks me. I'm wrapped in a hug before I can catch my balance and stumble onto the floor. She lets out a squeal and lands on top of me laughing. I meet her eyes in the dimness of the room and smile.

"You're a strange woman, America Schreave." I tell her kissing her nose.

She smiles. "And you're a crazy man for marrying me."

"A man who's crazy in love with her." I tell her. She searches my eyes a moment before leaning down to kiss me. I return her kiss before pulling away. "I thought you wanted to see the children?"

"Oh I almost forgot!" she says leaping up. After helping me she rushes to the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"They're all yours! Little heathens missed you too much." I joked.

She squealed before disappearing out the door. Oh yes she's definitely a strange woman indeed. But I've got to love her, she's all mine.


	38. Chapter 44

**Alright everyone I think it's almost that time to end my story :( I will do one-shots for the rest of this story because there is not much left. A few questions you guys had I will answer now. Cute Irish Gal oh ok! And I will take a look at it! jonelle I was just teasing ;) Lady Kalee you're awesome girl and I hope you continue writing your fanfic! Thank you sooo much! babysister1997 yeah! BestFan00 I'm so glad you liked it! As for the rebels the attacks just keep coming and coming so I can't just let them go completely. I never even noticed I used them so much! Hahaha! Oh and as for Celia's thing, she knew about Aspen but didn't think America did. Plus since she only got to see her once it's a little difficult to tell in a letter. Princess America yeah that's pretty much it. 191838 I'm glad! Analadybug yes I love fluff too! Meg-sters52 they are don't worry! ClaireMonteith I'm not killing you! Or I'm not trying to! And I bet your writing would be awesome! Juliana Rose I absolutely love you and thank you much for the review! Gilmoregirls1997 thanks for your review. As always :) Mmbutcher thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. Selection girl there's not much left :( vampiregirl2014 thanks for following my story!**

**I'm glad you all liked my story and I'm sad to be ending it soon!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 44:**

After about six months of planning the day has finally come for America and I to become the King and Queen of Illeá. The ceremony is short and sweet for America's sake since she found out that she was pregnant the other month. So now, being three months pregnant, she can't exactly stand for long periods of time. I make sure she doesn't get up and take care of Alex and Olivia as is! Six months to go and she's due at the beginning of June. We seem to like summer babies lately.

Walking down the long aisle of people, we walk hand in hand. Waiting at the end are the officiates who will crown us and beside them are the crowns that have been in my family for generations. The Queen's crown is slightly smaller than the King's but it's not like we'll be wearing them for more than an hour. Let's just hope we don't pass out in the process.

* * *

"Please tell me we can go to sleep now?" America sighs walking into the room a few hours later. She kicked off her shoes and was sprawled on the bed.

Shutting the door I came and sat beside her. "I think you've definitely earned it."

Wrapping her fingers in mine she sat up and leaned against me. The sweet moment continued when we heard the gurgling noise of laughter from the other room. America's face brightened and she stood up, dragging me with her. Together we pushed through the nursery and over to the cribs. I picked up Olivia and she picked up Alex, who were both gurgling and looking happy. Alex kept playing with a strand of America's hair as she came over to sit next to me on the carpet. Laying the children side by side we tickled them and let them play with each other for a bit. Olivia, being the oldest, was the dominate child and liked tormenting her little brother already.

"Just think." America says placing a hand on her stomach. "Soon she'll have another little brother."

Placing my hand on top of hers we watch the two of the children play with each other. Our days after this will be full of different responsibilities, now that we are _finally _King and Queen of Illeá. Except I'm jealous off America's because they mainly include only budgeting for the palace employees and taking care of the children.

"You've got that look on your face again." she says softly.

"What look?" I asked her.

"You furrow your eyebrows when you get upset. The little lines between them," she says rubbing the spot between my eyebrows. "Always gets these little lines. They're really cute."

I take her hand and kiss the tips of her fingers. She smiles and caresses my cheek. I love these moments, especially when we are all together and it's nice and quiet.

"Knock knock." someone says entering the room.

We both turn to see May standing in the door. It's amazing to see the little sixteen year old she's grown up to be. Almost an identical twin to America but a slightly smaller version. She wears a navy blue floor length dress with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey May." I say motioning for her to come over. She sits beside America and watches Alex and Olivia start to snooze off. A small smile crosses her face.

"They look so adorable." she says softly, squeezing America's hand.

America smiles. "Alex is a troublemaker." she admits. "I'm sure he'll cause lots of problems when he's older."

"He won't be that bad." I tell her soothingly, seeing the worry lines on her face. "Plus he'll have to be a role model for his younger brother."

"You're pregnant!?" May exclaims. "Oh. My. God. When were you going to tell me?"

America sighs. "_We_ were going to tell everyone tonight."

"Wait! Did you say brother?" May suddenly realizes and her face lights up.

I nod. "We just went to the doctors the other day."

She throws her arms around America's neck. "I'm going to be an Aunt of _two _princes! America you're killing me! I'm only a year younger than you when you were pregnant with your first."

"May! You can't be thinking of that _now!_" America exclaims looking into her face. "Promise me you'll wait! Be good, unlike me."

"Of course I will! Mom will probably watch over me like a hawk anyways. The last of her little girls to leave." May fake sniffs but then smiles.

America offers her a small smile. "Well you still have Gerad. He's almost ten now, right?"

"Yeah, but he's still the runt of the litter." she says sadly.

"Well listen." America says. "You ever need me you can come up here. Just call me or send a letter. Any time for anything."

She hugs America. "Alright I got off track. Come on, it's time for your coronation after party!"

"After party?" I ask picking up Olivia and walking her over to her crib.

"Yeah! You've got to party after being crowned the King and Queen of Illeá!" May says picking up Alex. Alex lets out a small yawn and stirs in her arms. May effortlessly carries him over to the other crib. After placing him down she looms for a moment then turns to us. "Come on!"

I take America's hand and tug her away from the nursery. "Let's go, Your Majesty."

"Led the way King Maxon." she giggles.


	39. Chapter 45

***Sniff sniff* only a few chapters left :( Lady Kalee thanks girls! And I did find your weak spots didn't I haha! 191838 thanks! Keep reading to the end! babysister1997 yup! Another one! Meg-sters52 thanks! Jonelle love you too girl! And I will do a sequel probably so fingers crossed it comes together! Juliana Rose I was hoping to actually do that! But that means I have to come up with 70 new characters :P Cute Irish Gal what are you laughing at? sbellebound thanks for having my story as one of your favorites! popperzag thanks for also having my story as one of your favorites and following it! babysister1997 thanks for having me as one of your favorite authors! Love you! lilythemermaid you are too sweet! It makes my heart melt hearing that! Keep up the amazing work and I hope you'll read more of my fanfic later! NALyourGAL thanks for following me and having my story as one of your favorites! Love you! Awww ClaireMontieth I love you girl! I hope you continue reading my fanfic and the sequel too ;) xxzkellyheartxx I LOVE YOU! Thanks for following me and my story and having me and my story as one of your favorites! THANK YOU! Red-HeadNinja1524 thanks for having my story as one of your favorites! queen America it's not over yet! Mmbutcher I'm sorry it had to come to an end but there will be a sequel! Gilmoregirls1997 it's not over yet! But I'm glad you loved it!**

**Thanks to everyone for all your love and support! Only 5 chapters after this :(**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 45:**

"Alex! What have you gotten yourself into?" I exclaim rushing into the nursery. Paint covers the wall and little Alex stands, with his black hair spiked in all directions, staring up at me. We haven't figured out how he has black hair and Olivia blonde. His deep blue eyes, that he shares with his sister, look up at me with complete innocence but the paint on his hands and face say otherwise. "Alexander…"

"Art Mommy!" he says happily, doing a little jump before rushing over to me. "Pretty!"

I stop him before he can get any paint on my dress. Taking his little hand I walk him over to the bathroom and sit him on the edge of the tub. He squirms in my grip because I know he doesn't like baths. Starting the water I make sure it's warm before rushing to change. Closing the door so Alex can't get out I turn and head for my room.

"Mommy?" Olivia asks from behind her playhouse.

I turn in the doorway. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Where's Daddy?" she asks.

I offer her a smile. Maxon had been away on a trip for almost a month now and I find myself just aching to see him. Apparently so does his little princess. "He'll be back soon darling." I tell her before rushing to change.

Throwing on an old day dress I rush back to the bathroom. Opening the door Alex rushes out and toddles away. I chase after him but even for a four-year old he is fast. My dress and sandals don't exactly offer the best running conditions. Alex runs over to the door just as it opens and I gasp. Maxon steps through with a huge grin on his face. He's holding Gavin in his arms, who I assume was with his Grandmother. Gavin is sleeping quietly on his shoulder; both their blonde heads are a mess. Alex runs over to Maxon and grips his suit pant leg with his painted hands. I sigh and shake my head. "Alexander Schreave…"

Maxon rubs his head before taking his hand. Two little green hand prints stick to his pant leg and he chuckles. "What have you gotten yourself into Alex?" he asks.

"Paint! Look Daddy! Look!" Alex says leading him to the brightly painted wall.

I take this distraction to advantage and scoop up the little boy. He squeals in protest and flails in my arms. "Alex, you need a bath!" I tell him taking him into the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and sit him on the edge of the tub again. He crosses his arms over his small chest and pouts. I give him a pointed look and he stares back at me in defiance. At least we know whose stubbornness he's gotten.

* * *

After _finally_ getting Alex all cleaned up I take him back into the nursery. Digging through his clothes I pull out a blue onesie. Alex slipped it on and ran over to his bed. He knew that since it was almost nine o'clock he'd get a story, which he absolutely adores. Olivia sits up in her bed and crosses her legs, leaning her elbows on her knees and placing her chin in her hands. She's such a beautiful little girl I find it hard to believe she's mine sometimes. Her strawberry blonde hair is braided to the side and falls down to the bed and her purple onesie makes her pretty blue eyes pop.

"Story?" she asks happily, seeing me sit on the edge of her bed.

I nod. "Let me get Daddy first, okay?"

They nod eagerly. I leave them whispering over what the story will be about and go into our bedroom. Maxon is hunched over the desk reading numerous papers. I wrap my arms around his chest and hug him from behind. Glancing down at the papers I notice they are more rebel threats. They've increased the number of attacks recently and we find we've had at least three a week sometimes. I've had to make sure someone is with the children when I'm not and when I'm not I can't focus because I'm so worried. Thankfully no threats have been made on them but instead on me and Maxon again. I can breathe better knowing it's us they want and not our children.

"I'm guessing they want another story?" Maxon asks tiredly.

I nod and kiss his head. "I can do it if you'd like. You seem tired and busy."

He shakes his head. "No. It'll be a good distraction, what's tonight's story?"

"I'm not sure. I was going to ask you." I told him.

"Hmm. We could always read them some of the old fairy tales in the older books." Maxon offers.

"Really?" I ask incredulously. "A-are you sure?"

He shrugs. "Is anyone going to stop me?"

I kiss his cheek. "I'll go get a book then!"

Rushing out of the room I head to the secret room where all Gregory Illeá's diaries are kept. Taping 'Fairy Tale' into the search bar. Almost fifty books pop up and I find one written by someone called Brothers Grimm. Odd. Who would name their son Brothers? Flipping through the book I find numerous fairy tales. One called Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and so many more! The children will absolutely love this book!

Closing the door I head back to the nursery. Maxon changed into a pair of his blue silk pajamas as opposed to his sweat pants and a t-shirt. He noticed the book in my hand and smiled. Alex, Gavin, and Olivia waited eagerly in their beds. Looking at the three yellow beds lined up beside each other I smiled. They all refused to be separated from one another and it made my heart melt. _Just wait until they get older, _I tell myself with a smile.

"Which one do you want to read, little princess?" Maxon asks showing her the book.

I watch as Olivia flips through the book, looking at the pictures of princesses and their fair princes. She stops on the one with a beautiful blonde princess in a light blue gown and I recognize her as Sleeping Beauty. "Perfect." Maxon says.

Sitting beside him on Olivia's bed, I lean my head on his shoulder. The book has very little pictures but we rarely show them the pictures so they can use their imagination. Well I do at least, Maxon likes showing them the pictures.

"Once upon a time…" Maxon read. "There was a Queen who had a beautiful baby daughter."

* * *

Tucking them all in snuggly I glanced at the clock, almost ten. It wasn't so bad but normally I would've had them asleep by half past nine. I guess with Maxon home they were eager to see him. He was back in our room now, letting me tuck our little angels in bed. I kissed each of their little heads and turned off the light.

Stepping into our room I leaned against the door. I wasn't very tired mentally but I was physically exhausted. My limbs just weren't cooperating right now. So I trudged into the room and lay, still fully clothed, on the bed. The bed dipped and I felt Maxon rubbing his hand along my arm. His touch alone sent tingles down my body and it amazed me how even after being married for four years, he still was able to make me react like that. I turned over and met his deep brown eyes. These past few years have not been well on him. His face had these worry lines etched all over it and I hated when they were there. He was always worried about me and the children. I told him we were fine and that we loved and missed him every day he was gone. It was heart wrenching to see him so tired.

Kissing me sweetly on the cheek he laid down beside me. "What are you thinking love?"

"Oh nothing." I lied.

He propped himself on one elbow and looked down at me. "Liar."

I giggle. "Alright fine. I'm just worried you are stressing yourself out too much."

He sighs. "Darling, of course I was worried. But now I'm home and have you."

He kissed my cheek and runs a line of kisses down my jaw. His kisses trail to my neck and the sweet moments over. Meeting his lips, he cups my face in his hand. His other roams to the back of the dress and I hear the zipper slowly move down my back. Fumbling with the buttons on his shirt I stop and pull back, teasing him. But he looks at me lovingly and trails circles along the bare skin on my back. It's moments like this where I realize we really are still in love and will remain that way until we die. It's also these moments where I find myself absolutely and hopelessly in love with the man of my dreams.

* * *

He buries his face in the bare spot between my shoulder and neck. I wrap my arms around him and lean my head on his. "Are you alright darling?" I ask him softly.

He sighs. "America I've never been away from you so long. I've just missed you far too much."

"Oh." is all I say.

I want to say something else but his warm lips stop me. His lips travel up my neck and to mine. But it's not an intense kiss; it's a slow, passionate one. The one where it's just nice to be able to kiss someone you love. This is not the usual Maxon I'm use to. The lover who dotes me every minute of our time together. This is someone who's been afraid to lose something and just wants to embrace every second we have.

"Maxon…" I say pulling away slightly.

He pulls back to look into my eyes. I try not ruining the moment by looking at his bare chest but fail miserably. So quickly I look into his eyes. But the moment is gone and the fire returns into his eyes. He dips his head down and kisses me tenderly at first but then with need.

"Stay with me America, Forever."

I don't hesitate. "I'm yours Maxon. Forever."

* * *

**The sequel (which I know you all will love!) will be be out August 1st! Keep your fingers crossed for that date though because I'm a little booked for the end of July! **


	40. Chapter 46

**Alright let's skip right to thanks, shall we? Cute Irish Gal THANK YOU! I'm so happy you followed me and my story and also for having both as one of your favorites! LOVE YOU! lovelybones1029 thanks for following me! Gilmoregirls1197 I'm glad you liked it! Lady Kalee I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm so glad to be able to talk to you! You're an awesome girl! vampiregirl2014 thanks for following me! babysister1997 I'm glad to hear you say that! I hope you continue to read and when you get back you can read the sequel! FonksJu thanks for following me! Child of Death and Hearth thanks for following me! Jonelle love you too! Glad you're enjoying it! NALyourGAL I don't care how long it is, I'm glad to hear from you no matter what! But I'm glad me and my writing could be a part of your life and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters! 191838 I'm glad you liked it! Idk there are four more chapters and then the sequel will follow later. MorganRobyn but there will be a sequel! Juliana Rose I will take that into consideration! If I can squeeze your character in I will but I've sort a created a lot so far! Thank you for following me and having me as one of your favorites! lilythemermiad the sequel to this! hogane thanks for following my story! KPtwistepghost thanks for having my story as one of your favorites! ClaireMonteith I hope to hear from you again soon for the sequel! Love you! PillowLove thanks for following me! 123 I am too ;) firstbournelegacy thanks for having my story as one of your favorites! emmad4 thanks for following my story! DrummerGirl150 thanks for following my story and having it as one of your favorites! BookNerd114 thank you for following me and my story and for having me and my story as one of your favorites! S thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the vows and the wedding :) ploiuiu thanks for having my story as one of your favorites! Chocovian thanks for the review and for following it for the rest of the chapters! theSelection101 thanks for following my story!**

**Just 4 chapters left everyone :(**

**Sorry it took so long to post! I am trying to make them more interesting!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 46:**

**America:**

"What an adorable little gentleman!" Nicoletta says shaking Alex's hand. But like the suave little eight year old he is, he kisses her knuckles too. Nicoletta howls with laughter. "What a little Romeo he'll be! You better make sure he stays in line America!"

I laugh. "I don't know where he gets it! Maxon? Did you ever have this much of a romantic side?"

He chuckles. "How can I? You were always too feisty for such romance!"

I kiss his cheek and smile. "Well then it seems you've been harboring a secret from me for a while!"

"On the contrary," he says. "I've been a perfect gentleman towards you."

Nicoletta sighs. "Would you two kiss and make up already?"

Maxon happily obliges by kissing me softly on the lips. Alex and Gavin gag while Olivia giggles. Shooting them all a look I kiss Maxon just to be funny.

"Mother! Why do you do that to us?" Olivia asks.

I laugh. "My dear little girl, don't you know how much I love your Father?"

She shakes her head. "No. But Grandmother usually tells me some stories."

Maxon raises an eyebrow. "Does she now? What kind of stories?"

"About your Selection." she responds.

"Speaking of which," Alex says. "What about mine?"

"What about it?" I ask quickly. This boy is only eight and he's already thinking about his Selection? And _girls?_

"Well I wanna know about it." he says.

"You _want_ to know about it." I correct him. "Alex you have ten years before your own Selection. Gavin has eleven."

"Do I get one?" Olivia asks.

I give her an apologetic look. "No darling. And neither will little Rebecca. You both are royal princesses who will be married to someone we pick."

"I wasn't talking about Rebecca! She's only four, but I'm eight!" Olivia says.

"Watch your tone young lady." Maxon warns. "But your Mother's right. Rules are rules."

Olivia huffs and pouts. Slouching in her chair she crosses her arms over her chest. Even with both Maxon and I staring disapprovingly at her she doesn't budge.

"Olivia can you go upstairs, please? We'll discuss your behavior later." I tell her.

She stands and makes a show of dusting off her little pink gown. After stalling and dipping a very quick curtsy she marches out of the room with her head held high. Alex and Gavin stare down at the carpet, making sure not to make eye contact with either of us. I sigh and drop my head in my hands. Great. Now I was the bad guy.

Maxon wraps an arm around my shoulders. "It's alright." he whispers. "She'll come around."

"Will she?" I ask softly. "It seems I just pushed her even further away."

He kisses my head and wraps the other arm around me. "Trust me. She will."

* * *

**Olivia:**

"Okay, stay here and count to ten!" I exclaim turning Alex around to face the tree.

He pouts. "How come I've gotta count first? It's never been you!"

"Just count!" I order and run away.

He sighs. "Fine…One…Two…Three…"

I watch Gavin and Rebecca as she runs on her little legs toward the palace gardens holding hands with Gavin. Gavin has to slouch a bit to grab her small hand. I run in the opposite direction towards the kitchen. On my way there I stumble and try to catch myself but a hand supports my elbow. I look up quickly to see a boy slightly older than me. His warm blue eyes look down at me. "Are you alright?"

I stand quickly and smooth out my dress. Peeking at him through my eyelashes I study him. He's obviously one of the kitchen lads. His clothes are covered in flour and his blonde hair was matted down with sweat.

"Yes." I finally say, realizing I was staring. "Thank you."

"No problem, Your Highness." he says with a bow of his head.

For some reason the thought of him calling me by my title bugged me. "Please." I say without a second thought. "Call me Olivia."

He shakes his head. "It's too improper. My Mama raised me better."

"I'm sure it'd be alright! How 'bout only in private?" I tried persuading him.

"Sorry ma'am but I think this will be the last time we meet." he said firmly.

I stiffened. "Oh. Alright then."

Turning on my heel I walked away from him. Not two steps away he grabbed my elbow and turned me around. I tilted my head up to look at him. He studied my face for a second and opened his mouth to say something. But Alex cut him off!

"Sam! What are you doing with my older sister?" he teased.

Realizing we were standing a little close I took a small step back. Alex came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I looked at Sam, now thankful for Alex knowing him, his mouth was opening and closing but no words came out.

"Come on, Olivia. Mother told me to find you quickly because we have guest." Alex said pulling me away.

I glanced back at Sam who was staring at his shoes. I never even got to say goodbye…

* * *

**America:**

"I hate when your Mother invites them over." I tell Maxon while we get ready for dinner. "I mean sure we never told her about them trying to kill us and all…"

He silences me with a kiss and I look at him. "Darling we still need to have an alliance with France and Spain. Ever since Fredrick took the throne, Spain hasn't been a very strong ally. France only remains our ally through Daphne's parents and the King's health is rapidly declining."

"But she invited their son, even though Olivia has some sort of crush on him, I don't like him." I say.

"Please just be polite." he pleads. "We don't need any more wars since the one in New Asia ended last year."

Looping my arms through his I nod. "I'll be nice but I still don't like them."

"Remember not to stress yourself either." Maxon warns me.

I gasp. "How did you know?! I told no one!"

"I can feel it in my bones love." he told me. "You wouldn't think I can feel what you feel? Remember what I told you? When you cry, I cry. When you're happy, I'm happy. Also you were throwing up last week and I was awake."

I shoved him playfully. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

He kissed my forehead as we reached the last stair. Standing in the Foyer was Daphne and Fredrick with their son, who was hugging _my_ daughter rather tenderly. I took a moment to take in his appearance. He inherited his Father's dark skin and eyes, but he has his Mother's dark, dull hair. Don't get me wrong, he was a handsome child, but I cannot accept him because of his parents.

"Hello Daphne. Fredrick." Maxon said with false kindness. "We're glad to see you back in Illeá."

Fredrick bowed and Daphne dipped a shallow curtsy, eyeing me spitefully. Hasn't she let it go after eight years? I wasn't going anywhere now! And Maxon would never remarry!

Nodding my head to both of them I placed both hands on Olivia's shoulders. Her attention was on the lad waiting by the door though. I recognized him as Marlee's son immediately. Her and I have been trying to arrange a meeting for them but never had time. Apparently they've already met. Olivia couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Darling won't you welcome our guest?" I asked her softly.

She quickly turned her attention to them and curtsied. Her eyes now roamed to Elijah – Eli for short – and she studied him before returning her gaze to the other boy. Maxon noticed too and motioned him over quickly. After a short exchange he turned a cold face to me.

"Won't you make yourselves comfortable in the Parlor and we'll join you in just a moment." I tell them nudging Olivia towards the door.

"Of course." Fredrick said sweetly, guiding Olivia the rest of the way. I stiffened when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

I quickly ignored it and joined Maxon in the downstairs study. He was standing with Sam, overlooking a document. Sam waited patiently for him to finish. For a young man he was actually quite bright! I was proud of Marlee for raising such a fine child. But I did not like the way Olivia watched him. She looked ready to lock him up and throw away the key…with her. Sure I'd probably thought the same thing but she's only eight! Maybe it was a bad idea to give our children free rein…

"America?" Maxon asked coming over.

I realized he'd been saying my name for a while now. I shook my head and turned to him. He was close to throwing the paper into the fire, from the looks in his eyes. Swiftly I came over and took the crumbled ball from his hand. Smoothing the creases I ran my fingers over the smudged print. Reaching the last line I gasped. We'd never be safe knowing they'd found their way through all our escape routes. No longer was this a small, tedious group…they were full bloodthirsty animals, ready for war.


	41. Chapter 47

**Alright I let the last few reviews trickle in so if I missed you you'll be mention next chapter! S: It's getting a little intense I will admit that. Cute Irish gal not yet! haha! Lady Kalee thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Just another little peek into their social lives. Juliana Rose yes they have (soon to be) 5 kids :) But I mean come on? They love each other don't they? I'll make sure to have a small chapter describing the children okay? And the reason they call them that is just because they little kids who normally follow the rules. When you were little didn't you like to please your parents? That's sort of what they're doing. 123 your reviews are very helpful! I love hearing what you have to say no matter what! Thank you! Idk it's not scary is it?**

**Thank you everyone for keeping up for these last few days! I may post another chapter today but am not sure yet…**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 47:**

**America:**

"America I'll get them! Go!" Maxon yells at me pushing me through the secret door.

But he can't carry both children on his own! He just doesn't understand that! Ever since the twins arrived it's been non-stop chaos with the rebels. It's like we hit our fifth and sixth child mark and they all of a sudden are attacking us full force! But the twins are almost two now! This is getting out of hand!

So I rush into the nursery anyways. Maxon already has Andrew in his arms as the child squeals in fright. I rush over to Matthew's crib and scoop him out.

"America! I told you to go downstairs!" he places a hand on the small of my back and starts shoving me forward. "Go!"

I grab his wrist and start pulling him with me. Maxon slips in and I hand him Matthew. "I need to see if the others are out!"

Maxon grabs my wrist but so does someone else. I whip my head around to see a rebel pulling me out of the secret stairs. Maxon can't let go without dropping one of the kids and I am in no shape to fight. I think Maxon and I need a break from this kid's thing. We have six but…God snap out of it! Now's not the time!

"Go!" I tell him nudging the door.

"AMERICA! NO!" I hear Maxon scream before the door seals shut.

I turn to the rebel cutting the circulation off in my wrist. My blood freezes and drains from my face as I recognize who it is. Before I can say anything he pinches a spot on my neck and everything starts going hazy...

**Maxon:**

"Daddy?" Olivia says coming over to me.

I crack open my eyes and see her standing in her little white night gown. Her arms are crossed over her chest and the goose bumps at the nape of her neck remind me that's it only about fifty degrees down here. Slipping off my robe I wrap her in it and bring her strawberry blonde hair away so it doesn't fall in. Motioning to little Rebecca I wrap her in it too. She has America's fiery head of hair and it takes a lot to not start falling apart. Olivia wraps Rebecca in her arms and they walk over to the bed in the corner. I can make out Gavin's little blonde head under a mountain of blankets but Alex is lounging in the corner. He leans against the wall with his head tipped back. His eyes are shut but his position is taunt. He's probably more on edge then me right now. I at least didn't experience such harsh attacks when I was his age.

Two sets of brown eyes stare at me from their Grandmother's lap. They both are asking silently where their Mother is. To be honest I wish I knew the answer. But she shoved the door closed on me and I could do nothing now but wait.

My Mother doesn't not look too good right now. She's been having a rough week with an illness and right now her face is almost as pale as a sheet. Then I realize something. She's not moving…

"Mom?" I rush over to her. She doesn't respond. "MOM?!"

I move Andrew and Matthew off her lap and place my head on her chest. Nothing…but…but…NO!

Did she have a stroke? Wait why didn't she say anything? How long had I been asleep? She did look bad when we came down but what's going on? She can't just die on me! Not now!

**Unknown:**

I can make out seven figures using the infrared scope. Of course since there are no windows or accessible doors I can't just shoot into the ground and hope it goes through. The walls and doors are blast and bulletproof. Shooting in there is like shooting through lava. You can't. But why are there only seven figures? I can make out all six children and the King. But where is the Queen Dowager? She was in their a few hours ago but now she's absent. Interesting. Well when the King sees his precious Queen suffer maybe he'll reveal the location of the books. Or we can keep her captive until the next child arrives and torture them both…hmmm decisions decisions….

**America:**

"Tell us you little tramp!" Celeste screams in my face.

I cringe from her but am cannot move. A serious sense of déjà vu hits me when they chained me to the wall. But they kept me chained by my ankle this time for some reason. Either way I didn't break then and I won't break now. "No." I say in my best kick-ass voice.

"Listen here! You can either tell us and _you_ suffer. Or we wait and the baby suffers too! Choose!" she snaps.

I place a protective hand over my stomach. They'll never touch the child. They can keep me in here for the last three months but they will never touch her. "I swear to God if you try laying one finger on my child…"

"You'll do what? You can't go anywhere! And I've always wanted a little baby. She'll make a perfect daughter…" Celeste said, getting lost in her thoughts.

"I said you'll never have her! The girl is mine." I paused thinking about what I said next. "And Maxon's."

A deep growl vibrates from her throat and she lunges at me. I place my hands up in protection and try fending her off. But she's too strong and frantically scratches at me.

"Enough!" someone bellows behind her.

She straightens up and turns to the man in the door. I recognize his green eyes anywhere and my stomach twists in revulsion when he wraps an arm around Celeste waist. But I don't recognize him anymore. Aspen's lost to me.

**Olivia:**

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and hugs me tight. I bury my face in his shoulder and cry yet again. Sam hasn't offered me any reassuring words but I can't help but wish he would. I need them. I _want _them. Anything will help but I need to know that my Mother will come home. I need reassurance that she'll be alright. It's been almost two weeks!

"Olivia…" Sam finally says. When I look up at him he continues. "I know it's heartbreaking. My own Mama doesn't even have the heart to get out of bed. Your Mother was – is – her best friend. She'll come back. She always does."

I nod and wipe a lone tear. "I just…why can't…" but I can't form words.

Sam hugs me tighter. No more tears fall out of my eyes and I just sit in Sam's arms and melt into his warmth. For mid October it's actually quite cold and I gather closer to him. He lets me but then unexpectedly unwinds his arms from around me.

"You should go." he says. "People will wonder where you are."

I nod. "Thank you." I tell him. "I'm sorry I was being a burden."

He shakes his head. "You're not a burden, Vivi."

I offer him a sad smile. "It's what I feel like. Just shipped around place to place, person to person, looking for someone or something that can be my own."

He leans in and kisses my cheek. "Don't think that."

I am shocked for a moment at his intimacy. Finally I give him a nod farewell before rushing back to the palace. Placing a hand on my cheek I feel my skin burn from where his lips were a moment ago. Letting out a giggle, I smile my first real smile in weeks.

**Sam:**

Did I really just do that? What was I thinking?! She probably thought I was a freak for doing that! What eleven year old kitchen boy kisses a princess?! I didn't even think about it! I just freaking kissed her!

"Samuel, why are your cheeks all red?" my Mama asks when I enter the kitchen.

She's washing dishes today and I walk over to help. I guess she managed enough to get out of bed and help around. Though my Father insisted she doesn't: one because she's too depressed, two because she's eight months pregnant with my baby sister, three because he told her not to.

"I'll tell you later." I say softly.

She glances around the kitchen. I forgot it's everyone's lunch break so we are the only two here. She puts down the dish she's washing and faces me, leaning a hip against the sink. "What's wrong?"

I take my time drying the dish I'm holding. When I notice the impatient foot she's tapping I turn to her. "I…I k-kissed Olivia."

"What?!" she exclaims.

"On the cheek!" I clarify.

"Samuel! H-how could…why did…" she stutters with a hand over her heart.

"I wasn't thinking! It just all of a sudden happened! She didn't say anything or correct me! She seemed to..light up." I whisper.

Her eyes gleam for a moment before turning hard again. "Don't do anything rash. You're young. And she's a princess. Just be careful. When you play with fire you always get burned."

I nod. "I know." But in my head I kept telling myself that it'd be impossible not to play.


	42. Chapter 48

**Thank you all for your comments on last chapter! I tried changing the views a bit so you could see from them too! lilythemermaid the names and ages are for you after the A/N. ploiuiu thanks for following my story! S haha yeah they have a lot of children don't they? And yes America seems like the weaker link so they kidnap her a lot. That and she's always in the wrong place at the wrong time. The One 5-6-14 here's your update! Lady Kalee I didn't intend for that to happen! Don't cry! But I'm glad you liked it besides the rebels and Amberly :'( Cute Irish gal me too :( Juliana Rose your reviews are so entertaining! Yes he is with Celeste. Also wasn't it so romantic the way Sam kissed her? I thought it was sweet for them being ten :) Kami74 thanks for following my story and having it as one of your favorites! I'm glad to see your reviews and hope you are enjoying the rest of the story! 123 I'm glad to hear it! And here's another 'quick' chapter! Rocio Daniela thanks for following my story and also for having it as one of your favorites!**

**I was glad to hear from you all!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Ages for the current characters:**

**Maxon: 30**

**America: 28**

**Alex: 10**

**Olivia: 10**

**Sam: 11**

**Gavin: 9**

**Eli (Fredrick and Daphne's son): 9**

**Rebecca: 6**

**Andrew: 2**

**Matthew: 2**

**Chapter 48:**

**Maxon:**

"Daddy?" I hear the small voice call from the door.

Lifting myself up on one elbow I peer at the door through sleepy eyes to see four little pairs of eyes staring at me. "What is it?" I ask softly, motioning them over.

They all walk over and crawl up next to me. Olivia and Rebecca snuggle under my arms and Alex and Gavin sit by my feet. All of them have tears in their eyes and I already know what they're going to say. But I've tried. I really have. They've hidden her well this time and we've tried to find her. She's been gone for a month. That's the longest time she's ever been away.

"Where is she?" Olivia pleads. I rub her small braided head and shake mine.

"I'm sorry darling. I don't know." I say, finally letting a tear fall.

I've tried to remain strong for them but now I've reached my limit. I miss her. They miss her. And I'm frightened when she's already seven months pregnant and now I wish I could see her because I'm worried what they'll do to her and the baby. Finding out it's a girl a few months ago we've been trying to find names that work and decided on Rosemary Elizabeth Schreave. But if I can't find them soon…I can't even think about what would happen.

We feel asleep together. All of them huddle around me and I was glad to have some pieces of America with me. Our children were the only thing keeping me going right now. Alex and Olivia had her eyes and nose. Rebecca had her face shape and hair. Gavin was a mixture of us both equally. But every time I looked at them I remember the day they were born and the look on America's face. What if I don't see that with little Rosie?

**America:**

Pain so excruciating. I try to muffle my cries but it's too much. Contractions. They've started and no matter how much I wish them to go away and for her to try and wait another day she cannot. I needed Maxon. He was always waiting for me and always was in the room the second he was allowed. But I won't have him. I won't have anyone…

"AAAAHHH!" it hits me full force and I can't hold in the scream. Clutching my stomach I wait for it to pass and then gather my voice. "HELP!"

Aspen's green eyes peek through the grate in the door. I send him a distressed look and I watch as he slowly opens the door. Kneeling beside me he loosens the cuff on my ankle. Wordlessly he lifts me and takes me through the compound. I shut my eyes against the next wave of contractions and tried muffling my yelp. Aspen covered my mouth with his hand.

"Stay quiet, we'll help you and then get you out of here." he whispered.

I turned wide eyes up to him. Those were the first words he's said to me since the first day. But I couldn't help feel like I needed an explanation… "Why?"

"I can't see you suffer and I won't see the child suffer either. No matter how much I despise the thought of it." he told me.

He still loves me? But he had Celeste…right? "Thank you." I whisper.

"I just want you safe." he said before we reached some sort of vehicle.

Handing me off to a man I recognized Carter immediately. Him and a few other palace workers were disguised as rebels and had a beat up van. Cradled in Carter's arms he took me to the back and they threw the doors open. Marlee was waiting and when she noticed my pain she swooped into action.

"We need to move. Quickly!" she ordered the men as they piled into the front of the van.

I screamed when I felt another contraction and this one lasted for a few minutes. Each wave hit me with such force and the bumpy ride was _not_ helping.

"Here," Marlee said handing me a phone. "Someone wants to speak with you."

Taking the phone I steadied myself. "Hello?"

"America…" Maxon breathed a sigh of relief.

**Maxon:**

"Thank God you're alright!" I sighed. "Where are you?"

"Maxon I…" she paused and then her scream resounded through the phone. "MARLEE!"

"What's going on?!" I exclaimed, clutching the phone closer to my ear.

"Maxon?" It was Marlee. "America's going into labor." A scream sounded in the background. "Can she call you back?"

"Give her the phone! Let me talk her through it!" I demanded.

After a few muffled movements I heard America again. "Maxon?" her voice sounded strained.

"Darling just listen to me. Listen to my voice. We'll get through it, okay?" I reassure her.

"Maxon…the baby's way too early." she cries into the phone.

"I know. I know. But listen. You'll be alright. She'll be alright. Just follow Marlee's directions and listen to me." I told her.

Suddenly she screamed into the phone. My mind was reeling trying to think of something when the line dropped.

**America:**

"Marlee…" I said weakly.

She gripped my hand and looked down at me. Her eyes were glowing and she had a smile on her face. "You're alright. The baby's a little small but she's beautiful. Would you like to see her?"

"Do you even need to ask?" I let out a breathy laugh.

Marlee places the small girl in my arms. Normally my other children's heads would fit my hand but hers barely fits my palm. She's adorable though. Her pretty blonde head rest comfortably in my hand and she stares up at me with blue eyes. I hope she looks like her Father, like Rebecca looks at me. All babies are born with blue eyes and I hope hers turn brown. I want Maxon to have another little princess he can love and spoil.

"She's perfect." Marlee says softly, placing a hand on the little girl's head.

I look over at my best friend. She's glowing in the last month of her pregnancy but I can see the exhaust on her face. "Get some rest." I tell her.

She shakes her head. "We're almost there and I'll keep first watch for the rest of the trip. You need to rest."

"No. You need to rest to make sure you and the baby are alright. I can stay up and coo around my new little girl." I tell her.

She sighs in relief. "Thank you."

**Maxon:**

"Give her to me." I tell the guard carrying a sleepy America in his arms.

Marlee followed close behind us, with baby Rosie in her arms. She looks tired and close to fainting and I motion for Carter to take her home.

"Thank you Maxon." Marlee whispers softly, leaning heavily on Carter.

"Get some sleep. Just lay baby Rosie in America's lap. I've got them both." I assure her.

After they disappear down the hall I take the stairs slowly to not wake them or anyone in their rooms. It's around three a.m. and I don't need America being hounded by all six children.

"Hmm…M…Maxon…." she mumbled in her sleep, turning her head on my shoulder.

Placing her on our bed I swiftly take Rosie to the nursery. Laying her in the crib set I glance up at our constantly growing tree. Now there are seven birds painted on the tree. Four little blue birds and three little pink birds. Rosie stirs in her sleep and I slip out before she wakes.

"Maxon…" America mumbles again.

I come over to her and sit on the edge of the bed. Taking her hand I notice she sweating but she's cold. Something's off….

"America?" I shake her lightly. "America, darling wake up."

She slowly opens her eyes and I notice she's weak. Also I notice all the pain hidden behind her eyes. When she sees me though she lights up. A small smile plays on her lips and she wearily props herself up on one elbow.

"Easy." I warn her. "You need to rest."

"I don't feel good at all." she says lying back down.

"I'll get the doctor." I tell her and stand and ring the bell.

A maid is at our door in seconds and I order her to fetch the doctor. But then the baby cries and America wants to get up. "She needs special attention. She's not as strong as the others were."

"Then we'll have someone take car e of her. For now you need to rest." I tell her.

She shakes her head. "Something's off Maxon. You're not telling me something and my senses tell me something bad is about to happen."

I clutch her hand. "Nothing will happen. You know that."

She shakes her head. "No. No I don't."

**Alex:**

"Mother!" Olivia and I exclaim when we rush into their bedroom the next morning.

She is sitting up in bed and when she sees us her face lights up. We throw our arms around her and she hugs us back. Tears fall down our faces and then we feel another arm wrap around us. I look up to see Father side hugging us while holding a small pink bundle.

"Is that Rosie?" Olivia asks softly, standing on tiptoes to peer at her.

Father kneels down so we can all see her. Olivia and I sit on the edge of the bed and look at the little girl. The sleepy little girl opens her eyes slowly and looks up at us. Her blue eyes match ours and her hair is so blonde it's almost white. She looks so angelic.

"She's perfect." Olivia whispers softly.

Father hands her to Mother. Mother lights up when he places the little bundle in her arms. She coos to the little girl and then runs a light finger over her soft skin. Father wraps an arm around her shoulders and she looks up at him happily. I like seeing them like this. Whenever I see them distant makes me upset but seeing glimpses of their love, makes me sort of…yearn for my own romance. But of course a ten year old isn't going to get one. I'll be restricted from having anything of that kind for another eight years! I mean really? How come Olivia will be betrothed by sixteen but I'll have to wait? This is absurd!

"Now come on you two." Father said placing a hand on our shoulders. "Time to get you back to bed."

"But it's almost morning!" I protest. "It's only four o'clock."

"Alexander…" my Mother warned.

I bowed my head. Same old Mom, still have to follow the rules. But when I glanced up she turned her attention back to Rosie. Father was taking her and striding to the nursery. Mother watched with a sad expression before leaning back into the sea of pillows. She suddenly looked tired.

"Mother?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just tired."

I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her. She wound her arms around me and kissed my head. "I love you, Mama."

I saw a lone tear fall down her face. "I love you too, Alex."

**Awww what a cute ending right? Now we only have two chapters left but I can't post until later. I will try but I am away for the rest of July so they'll probably come out before the sequel.**


	43. Chapter 49

**Thanks everyone and I'm managing to squeeze this chapter in between times I'm home! Sorry for the delays! Cute Irish gal I thought it was a sweet look :) Lady Kalee I'm glad to hear from you and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel as much as this one! Juliana Rose I'm glad you liked it and I actually like those names! **_**If **_**they have twins I'll think about it! S I'm glad you enjoyed it! The sequel comes soon so stay tuned! BestFan00 they're actually quite busy aren't they? ;) Chocovian I'm glad! Keep reading! 123 I managed tonight! WOHOO! mini-storyteller thanks for following my story! MorganRobyn they have, haven't they? america-singer-maxon-schreave LOVE YOU! Thank you for following me and my story and having both as one of your favorites! Also I'm touched that you stayed up and read this for 8 hours! LOVE YOU! renesmee2006 thanks for following my story! norton3 LOVE YOU! Thanks for following me and my story and having both as one of your favorites! LOVE YOU! ClaireMontieth you are an angel and I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter! I understand everything you say so don't worry! Thank you for every word you've said and I'm glad to know you'll be with me for the sequel!**

**Thanks to everyone who is supporting me in these last few days!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 49:**

**Olivia:**

"Olivia Schreave!" my Mother yelled into the yard.

I whipped around the corner quickly before she can spot me. Okay so I skipped another date? She's been hounding me since I turned seventeen last month. Just because I prefer to wait and find the 'One' doesn't mean she has to set me up on blind dates! But can't she do that to Alex? All Father's been doing with him is work, work, work!

Footsteps sounded on the stone pathway and I slipped off towards the kitchen. Running around the last corner I bump into someone and almost fall over. The person snaps an arm out to catch me and I look up.

"Hello beautiful." Sam says.

Smiling I steady myself before peeking around the corner. "Thank God you're here! I couldn't stand…"

He silenced me with a kiss and I melted into him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I played with the small blonde hair at the nape of his neck and kissed him back. Pulling back slightly I looked into his light blue eyes. He stared back at me with so much love it took my breath away.

"Please don't go on with these dates. Tell your Mom please." he pleaded holding me close.

I let out a long sigh. "Sam…it's not that easy."

He pulled away slightly a little disappointed in me. "Alright, I see."

I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. "I'm trying, truly I am. Just give me some time."

Her wrapped his hands around my wrist and pulled my hands away. "I won't always be waiting Olivia."

Turning on his heel he stalked back to the kitchen. Before I could take two steps after him someone wrapped a hand around my upper arm.

"Come on young lady." my Mother said sternly.

**Alex:**

Trudging into the Dining Room I take a seat at my Mother's right hand. On my other side is Gavin, watching our parents closely. I nudged his elbow and he seemed jolted for a second before looking at me.

"What?" he whispered softly.

"You're staring." I mumbled as one of the servants placed a meal in front of me. "Thank you."

"Does Mom look…different to you?" he asks softly, motioning to her sitting beside me.

She turns her head slightly towards us and I know she's listening. I take this moment to study her pale face and hollow cheeks. She's also taking her time pushing her food around her plate and carefully hiding it in her napkin when Dad's not looking. Giving me a warning look she turns back to her half "eaten" plate.

"Maxon if you'll excuse me." she said softly, pushing her chair back.

He gave her a concerned look but she shook her head and swiftly left the room. After a few minutes he followed after excusing himself.

"What was that?" Olivia whispered across the table.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. But I'm sure we'll find out soon."

**Maxon:**

"America?" I asked, softly knocking on our bedroom door.

There was no answer and I opened the door. Lying in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed was America. Swiftly I came over to her and kneeled by her side. Taking her in my arms I turned her over to see her pale face. Lifting her up I swept an arm under her knees and paused when I felt something seep through my sleeve. Looking down I noticed the pool of blood sitting on the floor and I rushed towards the infirmary.

**America:**

"Darling, come on you're alright. Just keep listening to me." I heard Maxon say.

_I can't do this…not again…I knew I wasn't ready for this again…_

"Stay with us, Your Grace." someone said. "Only a few more minutes."

"America stay with me!" Maxon pleaded.

**Olivia:**

I went into his arms willingly. He wrapped me in a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "Shh, Viv it's alright. She's going to be fine." Sam said. "The doctor's said nothing's wrong but it'll take a while for her to recover."

"It was another baby." I cried into his chest. "This has happened twice now, Sam. It hurts all of us. My parents the most. Why does this happen?"

"Olivia it just happens." he tells me, tilting my head up so he can look into my eyes. "Everything will be fine and you'll get through this. You always do."

He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. It was a short sweet kiss but left me breathless again. Sam had that affect on me. Thankfully he was someone who could make me forget everything when I'm around him.

"Olivia," he swallowed hard and looked down at me lovingly, "I love you."

"I…Sam…" I stuttered, hearing those words I've only imagined in my dreams.

"I truly do Olivia." he said passionately. "Tell me this isn't love and I'd prove you wrong." Pulling me close he kissed my neck. "I can't get enough of you. When I'm away from you I think of nothing else. When I'm near you I can't imagine being separated."

I lean against the wall and he presses against me. Easing his hand to cradle my head he brings his lips back to mine. I part my lips slightly and he deepens the kiss. I'm putty in his hands and can't seem to get enough of him either. But is this love or lust? There's definitely a fine line between the two…

"Olivia!" someone exclaims.

We both break apart and turn towards the direction of the voice. I almost freeze in terror when I see my Father staring at us. He looks shocked, angry, upset, disappointed, hurt, and so many more emotions. They all swirl through his expressions before resting on anger.

"Samuel I suggest you go. Now!" he snaps.

Sam shoots me a pleading look but I can't say a word. When my Father is mad he is fuming. Sam shoots me an exasperated look before rushing away. I turn and am immediately face to face with my Father.

"How long?" he whispers.

I understand what he means. "About a year and a half."

"You didn't think to tell us?" he asks, sadly.

I shook my head. "I knew you'd disapprove."

"And sneaking around our backs is any better?" he asks forcefully.

I shake my head. "It's the only way I'd get to see him."

"Damn right!" he snapped. "Olivia Katherine Schreave what were you thinking? Sneaking around my back? Your Mother's back?!"

"You don't think when you're in love." I said unconsciously.

He seemed taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly I realized what I just said. Turning my eyes towards him I see a quick glimpse of passion until a wall comes up between us again. Taking my arm firmly in his grasp he rushes me back to the palace.

"We have a lot to discuss young lady."

**Sam:**

Slamming the door behind me I sigh heavily. Not even bothering to address my Mother or sister, I rush upstairs and drop on the bed. Leaning my elbows on my knees I drop my head in my hands. What was I thinking? She wasn't ready! No! She was ready! She just was too frightened to admit it and also was letting my social status come in the way! Well if my Mother won I wouldn't let that happen! I'd pick her in a heartbeat!

"Sam?" my Mother asks, entering my room. "What's wrong?"

I sighed heavily and she sat beside me. I've told my Mom everything and I wasn't stopping now. "I told her I loved her. She has the same feelings, I know it. But she won't admit it."

After an awkward silence I felt her run her hand up and down my back. "Darling don't you know?" she asks softly. I shake my head. "She was engaged to the Prince of Spain this morning."

**HAHA! Cliffhanger for everyone huh? Hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter ;)**


	44. Chapter 50

**My email is acting up so there is no author's note this time! Sorry but I hope you enjoy the story just the same! Thanks!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 50:**

**Olivia:**

"Happy birthday darling." Eli said handing me a small box.

We were sitting in the front parlor, waiting for our families to come down so we could enter my birthday party. I took the small blue velvet box and popped open the lid. I never would've expected to find a large five carat diamond ring twinkling at me. For a moment I was speechless. Not once did I realize that he had gotten down on one knee and was looking up at me. My breath caught in my throat and I was too stunned to move.

"Olivia, sweet sweet Olivia," he began. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Eli…" I finally say. "I-I don't know what to say."

"I know we are already engaged but I never popped the question myself. While I've enjoyed all our phone conversations I didn't think it'd be romantic if I asked over a call." he explained. "Also you never said yes yourself. It was your parents."

"Oh." is all I said. "I-I-" movement caught my eye outside and I watched the person walk across the garden. "Just give me a minute."

Not waiting for a response I stood abruptly and rushed out of the room. My parent's voices drifted to my ears and I hurried towards the garden doors before they could spot me. Taking a slightly worn path on the edge at the garden, I slipped behind the bushes. Immediately I was grabbed roughly and a hand went over my mouth. Squirming a bit I turned to face my captor and saw his eyes were bright with amusement. Dropping his hand from my mouth I took in a breath quickly before his warm mouth covered mine. Pressing me against the palace wall he tangled his fingers in my hair. I returned his kiss greedily as my arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Sam…" I whispered softly, pulling back slightly.

He looked down into my eyes for a moment, letting our breaths mingle. "Hmm?" he said softly, his eyes running over my face before landing on my lips.

I refrained from licking them and he finally met my eyes. "Are you mad?"

He sighed and leaned into me again. Opening my mouth slightly he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He was avoiding the question, which I knew meant he wasn't happy about seeing Eli's proposal at all. True I should've been upset with him for watching me, but he did it as protection. Eli is the son of the people who tried to kill my parents. But he's also one of the men I've grown attached to these past few years. All of my other suitors were hormone crazed males who only were looking for what dowry I would bring. Well that's what they said to my face. They were probably thinking of what other things I bring…

"Sam." I tried again, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away slightly.

His breathing had picked up and I saw the familiar flame of desire flash across his eyes. They were now a deep blue, calculating me and my every word. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Alright yes." he said softly. "I did see." I glanced away but he turned my head back to look at him. "And I don't care. You know why?"

I didn't know where he was going with this. But I shook my head. "No."

He tugged on my hand and we ran down to the stables. In the distance I could faintly see the ballroom windows, lit up and people dancing around the room. I was missing my eighteenth birthday party, but as long as I was with Sam it didn't matter.

"Close your eyes." he said softly.

I did as I was told and he placed a hand on the small of my back. Guiding me through the barn we came to a stop. "Give me your hands."

Placing my hands in his he walked my a few more steps before placing them around the rung of a ladder. Boosting me up, he helped me climb the ladder while climbing behind me the entire time. When we finally reached the landing he wrapped his hands around my waist. Placing his mouth by my ear he finally said the word. "Open."

Slowly opening my eyes I was met with the sight of a small table set for two. It was a simple wrought iron table with a candle placed on top. Suddenly I felt over dressed in my deep blue ball gown.

Sam took my hand and led me over to the table. Scooting a chair out for me, I sat down and fluffed out my dress before turning to my handsome date.

"So…to what do I owe this beautiful surprise?" I teased.

Taking my hand he caressed my fingers before intertwining them with his. Bringing our hands to his lips he kissed my knuckles slowly. I closed my eyes as his warm lips touched each knuckle before kissing each fingertip. I loved this side of Sam. He made me feel relaxed and whenever I'm around him I'm myself, not someone anyone else wants me to be. The perfect princess. The solution to an alliance. The dumb fiancée. But me. His lips ran up to the sensitive skin on my inner wrist and soon he was kneeling in front of me. I was so distracted by his lips that I never noticed the small box now propped on my knee until he stopped. Staring down at him I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes. Sam's own eyes were filled with indecision but when I leaned down to kiss him he returned it passionately.

"So I take that as a yes?" he chuckled pulling back to look into his eyes.

I nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He opened the box to reveal a simple silver band. I don't care how it looks only because I know it took a fair amount of money from Sam's part. Taking the ring out with shaky hands, Sam slipped it on my finger. I eased out of the chair and kneeled in front of him before kissing him softly on the lips.

Wrapping an arm around my waist he pulled me closer. I tangled my fingers in his hair and brought him closer to me. He nipped my bottom lip playfully and I opened my mouth slightly so he can deepen the kiss. Placing both hands on my hips he eased me down to lie on the rough hay covered floor. Looming over me he ran kisses from my shoulder up my neck. Reaching the pulse point below my ear, he bit down softly and I moaned in pleasure. Fumbling with the top button of his shirt he leaned me up so he could reach the zipper of my dress. Slowly he tugged the zipper down while I finished the buttons of his shirt. Pushing the shirt away, he shrugged it off before finishing the zipper. Sliding it down my body he swallowed hard when it reached my waist. I kicked off the fluffy dress and looked up at him. His eyes ran down to my toes and then back up to my eyes. "My God you're beautiful." he said, fingering a lacy bra strap.

My eyes strayed to his tan, ripped chest. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him. Just pure, sexy muscle. Suddenly I spotted writing on his left side. Running my fingers over the letters I traced my name.

"When did you get this?" I asked, tracing the last letter of the tattoo.

"I got it about a month ago. Remember when I told you I was sore?" he told me.

I nodded. "You told me a horse kicked you."

He chuckled leaning down to kiss my neck. "Well it wasn't a horse."

Tracing his side I moved my hand lower to trace the top of his jeans. He growled against my neck before catching my mouth in a scorching kiss. "Olivia…" he said against my mouth. "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Show me." I exhaled when he trailed kisses along my collarbone.

A growl vibrated deep in his throat and he kicked off his jeans and shoes. I swallowed hard at the thought of what we were doing. But I didn't care. I wanted him, only him.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked, recognizing my distracted look.

I nodded my head and brought his head down to mine. Giving him a quick kiss I pulled back so he could see the certainty in my eyes. "Please Sam."

**Alex:**

"Have you seen Olivia?" my Mother asked after I danced with the forty millionth woman of the night.

I shook my head and took a seat at our table on stage. "Why? Is he fake Romeo looking for her?"

She shot me a sly smile. "I wish it could've been anyone but him. But yes he is. Seems she ran out when he proposed and hadn't been seen since."

I rolled my eyes. Knowing her she was with Sam, and no, she didn't tell me. I saw them kissing the other day in the garden while I was walking around. She was lucky, I'll say that. Anytime she needed a distraction or someone to love her, she'd go to Sam. Sam has told me he intended on marrying Olivia, but I told him not to waste his breath. Olivia knew her duty and was a respectable young woman. She'd never throw it away for something as silly as love. **(A/N: Oh Alex if only you knew! Haha) **

"Maybe we should go find her…" my Mother said.

I never heard the end of that sentence because I saw her dash into the hallway quickly. Excusing myself I chased after her and was out in the hall in seconds. She barely made it to the stairs when I grabbed her arm. Whirling her around she stared at me with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Where have you been?" I demanded.

She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. "With my fiancé." she giggled in my ear before rushing up the stairs.

It was then I noticed her rumpled dress and knotted hair. I swear to God if Sam did what I think he did…

"Was that your sister?" someone said behind me.

I turned around to see Eli. The little pipsqueak was trying to peek around me at the stairs. Too bad he was any taller than five-nine. I got my Father's height so I towered over him by about half a foot. He gave me a nasty look before one of cool indifference replaced it.

"Yes and she's very tired." I lied.

Eli nodded. "Well when you see her can you tell her her fiancé was looking for her?"

I bowed my head. "Of course." Thought I'm fairly certain he was not the fiancé she was referring to.

Eli left to go back into the ballroom. Ignoring the gay party-goers I took the stairs two at a time to the third floor. Olivia's door was open and she was lying in a heap on her bed. I thought she was asleep until I heard a muffled cry come from her mouth.

"Olivia?" I said softly, closing the door behind me.

She bolted up but the relaxed when she saw it was only me. "Oh Alex." she said around a hiccup. "What is it?"

I sat down on the bed beside her. "What's wrong? You seemed happy a few minutes ago."

"I was. But now…now I realize how awful I am." she cried burying her face in her pillows.

I rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Shh. It can't be that bad?"

"It is!" she cried. "I knew we should've stopped but…but…"

"Stopped?" my voice cracked and I cleared my throat. "Olivia…"

"Alex you know what I mean! I know you do!" she exclaimed, sitting up to look at me.

I sighed and nodded. "Sadly yes. Though I'm happy you found love, I'm absolutely insulted you'd do something like that."

She covered her mouth and let out a shrill cry. "If I were…what if…"

"Stop!" I pleaded. "There's really nothing to do now!"

She nodded. "Maybe I'll get lucky! Maybe I won't be-"

I stopped her from finishing the sentence. "I'm just gonna go. You know what tomorrow is."

"Oh my God! Alex tomorrow is when you get to see your girls!" she exclaimed giddily.

"Yeah…" I said unenthusiastically. "Whippidy do!"

She shoved my shoulder. "Just promise me one thing."

I looked her directly in the eye. "What?"

"You won't tell anyone if I am." she said softly.

"If you're what?" someone said from the door.

**Sorry! Cliffhanger for you and you and you! This is just to make you read the sequel! Haha**


End file.
